Patience Still Waiting
by kaylx
Summary: COMPLETE! Ryan and Marissa are now together and have three kids of their own. Seth and Summer are off doing their own thing. Tragedy then hits the Atwood family and they need the help from family and friends...A LOT happens. Stay tuned!
1. Chapter One

NOTE: I do not own any of 'The O.C' characters. you can thank FOX. If you have any questions or comment you can e-mail me at liverbrain22@hotmail.com

(Please read and review!)

****

Chapter One

Kirsten glanced up at the clock on her desk. It was noon; time for lunch. She left her office and made her way down to the end of the hall and knocked softly on the door that was halfway open. 

Ryan looked up from his papers and smiled at Kirsten. "Lunch time already?" He asked, looking at the clock on his desk. 

Kirsten laughed, "Sure is. And I've been informed by Sandy to have lunch at the Lighthouse. He's expecting us in." Kristen looked at her watch. "Ten minutes."

"Okay." Ryan said, closing everything up in front of him. He was working on one the new model home projects and he definitely needed a break from it. "I guess we don't really have a choice but the Lighthouse." He said with a smile and followed Kirsten outside to their cars.

Kirsten and Ryan arrived at the Lighthouse just on time and took their usual seats. Seconds later Sandy appeared with a waitress behind him carrying three plates of food for them. Sandy slowly took his seat next to Kirsten in pain. You could tell that Sandy was still doing his morning surfing. Which Kirsten did not approve of, especially since he had just turned fifty-five this year.

"I see you're still surfing in the morning, Sandy." Ryan said, gesturing to his painful seating.

"Oh course, even if the wife doesn't like it." Sandy said, kissing his wife. "So how goes it with the Atwoods?" 

Ryan shoved a fry in his mouth. "Good. The boy's are doing well. And Marissa's with Summer right now getting ready for the dinner tonight." Ryan said, taking a sip of his coke. 

"That's good. So, what time would you like us over?"

"Supper should be ready by seven. So, I guess around five or so. Whenever, really." Ryan replied. 

"Sounds good. So how does it feel?" Sandy said. Ryan gave him his look of confusion. "The boys are turning ten, how does it feel?"

"Old." Ryan replied. "I can't believe I'm thirty."

Kirsten and Sandy laughed at him. "They've grown up so fast." Kirsten commented. "I remember it was just the other day when you and Marissa were getting married...now you have a zoo at home with three kids!"

"Definitely a zoo.especially with three boys. And Marissa is still talking about having more kids. I think its just because we don't have a girl yet."

"Oh my.four kids?" Kirsten gasped.

"No, no, no.we're not having another one. Ben, Aden and Connor are enough.. Too much." Ryan said. Marissa had been trying to convince him for over a year on having another child. He did not want another one. The boys were too old to have another sibling anyway. The twins, Ben and Aden were turning ten tomorrow and Conner was five. Another baby would be out of the question.

"Hey, we're always free at night if you want to drop the kids off at our house. You and Marissa deserve a break. So, don't be afraid to ask. I love the boys.Plus they help me around the house sometimes. I'm getting too old to do the stuff I normally used to do."

Ryan laughed. "Thanks, but really.Everything is going good." Just then Ryan's cell phone went off. "Sorry." Ryan said, taking out the cell phone.

"Hello.I understand.Okay, I'll come and pick him up." Ryan flipped his cell phone off and tossed it back into his suit pocket. "Sorry guys. I have to go pick up Ben at school. He's in trouble.again." He turned to Kirsten. "I'll be back in less than a half hour."

"Oh, no.Take the rest of the day off it's okay. You need to get ready for the boy's birthday dinner."

"Okay, thanks. I'll see you guys later tonight." Ryan said, then left the Lighthouse. He then made his way over to Harbor Elementary School.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Coop! Seriously, you should have put Conner in afternoon kindergarten. Cause that way you could get better sleep in the morning _and_ you have the afternoon all to yourself." Summer exclaimed. "Conner! Marissa, please get this kid off of me." 

"Summer, he's five.What do you expect him to do? Stay in the cart and watch me shop for food? I don't think so." Marissa explained grabbing Conner's hand. "Come on sweetie, get off of Summer's leg."

Summer glared at Conner. "Summer! Don't scare him!" Marissa yelled out in the middle of the frozen food aisle. "Conner, why don't you go get Mommy some ice cream from one of those freezers over there."

Conner let go of Marissa's hand and dashed over to the ice cream selections.

Marissa pulled some meat out of one of the freezers and placed it in her shopping cart. "Summer, don't you think its time you settle down? You know.have a family?"

"You mean, have kids and ruin my figure? No way, Coop." Summer said. 

"Wait, are you saying that my figure is ruined because I had three kids?"

"No, of course not Marissa! You're so lucky, unlike me. You see, if I eat crap, I gain weight.But if you eat crap, you're still thin." 

Marissa laughed at her. "Okay, so you don't want kids. What about a husband?"

"Guys are selfish-" Summer yelped and turned around. "Conner!" She then grabbed the ice cream from the little boy. "This is why I don't want kids.they do stuff like that. They freeze your legs with ice cream."

"It's funny." Conner said, running over to Marissa and standing behind her. "Mommy, make her stop looking at me like that!"

Marissa picked up Conner and placed him in the grocery cart. "Don't worry, Aunt Summer won't do anything to you."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Ryan parked his car in the parking lot of Harbor Elementary School and made his way up the steps of the school. It was the second time this month that he had to come and pick up Ben from school. He stepped into the office and saw Ben slouched in a seat waiting for him. Ben's blue eyes starred up at Ryan's, trying to read his mind. Ben wasn't sure if his dad was going to get mad at him or not. Tonight _was_ his birthday dinner, so of course his dad wouldn't get mad at him.

Ryan walked up to the secretary and introduced himself. Seconds later the principle came out and they went into her office, leaving Ben alone in the school office.

"Mr. Atwood, please have a seat." Mrs. Flood said, motioning to an empty chair. Ryan took a seat.

"Mr. Atwood, this is the second time this month that I've had to call you. We do not tolerate any fighting here. We're suspending him for the rest of the day, just like the last time. If this happens again he is suspended for a couple of days."

"Don't worry, it won't happen again, Mrs. Flood." Ryan replied.

"Good, then." They both stood up and shook each other's hand and Ryan left the office.

Ben Atwood looked up at his father and could tell he had disappointed him again. He hated when his father didn't talk to him. On the ride home they didn't speak a word to each other-not one. 

Ryan pulled up into his driveway and recognized Summer's car. Marissa and Summer must be back from shopping, he thought to himself. He parked the car and Ben and him walked into the house. Marissa and Summer were in the foyer tying up streamers and balloons.

"Ryan, you're home! Ben." Marissa turned to Ryan. "Why is Ben home?" She asked, her voice edgy. 

"Ben, go to your room.And no video games." Ryan yelled out to his son. He then turned to Marissa. "He's fighting again, Marissa. Second time this month.Next time you're getting him. I have a lot of work to do now, so I'll just be in my office." Ryan said, hanging up his jacket.

"Whoa, grumpy." Summer said, blowing up another balloon.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Seth closed his locker shut and starred up at the clock on the wall. He had one hour to get over to Ryan's house._ Impossible, _he thought to himself. It takes an hour and a half to get there, coming from San Diego.

"Cohen, you're heading out already?" Chris asked, looking at his friend. Chris was a good friend of Seth's. They had gone through med. school together and ended up in the same hospital, working together.

"Yeah, I have the whole weekend off, finally."

"What's the special occasion? Did you finally get yourself a girl?" His friend joked, hitting him on the arm.

"No, I'm visiting my family. My brother's twins are turning ten tomorrow.And no, I don't have a girl.Yet, that is." Seth added. He grabbed his coat from the hanger and left the hospital. He was wiped out; he had been working since five o'clock in the morning. But he was used to that by now.

Seth started up his car and got onto Highway 55 and headed towards Newport Beach.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"DAD!" Conner yelled out from the family room. "DAD!" He called out again, realizing his father wasn't coming.

Ryan stood up from his desk in the den and walked over to the family room where Conner and Aden were watching television. "What is it, Conner?" Ryan asked.

"Aden stole the remote from me.Then he said he was going to fry me in the deep fryer.Then he said-"

"Tattle-tale! Dad, that's not true, he stole the remote from me first!"

Before Ryan could say anything Ben came into the living room and sat down on the couch. Ryan knew that Ben was testing him. _Too much like him when he was a kid_, Ryan thought to himself. Ben glared at Ryan and then turned his attention to the television.

"Okay, Conner.Give Aden the remote back." He turned to Aden, "Aden, don't deep fry your brother." He then turned to Ben, "No television." Then Ryan walked away into the kitchen.

"Hey, when is Sandy and Kirsten going to be here?" Marissa asked, peeling potatoes.

"Around five." Ryan said, looking up at the clock. It was a quarter to five. "When's your dad coming? And where did Summer go?"

"My dad's coming at five and Summer went home. She should be back any minute. She just had to change."

Ryan poked his head out of the kitchen, making sure Ben was not watching television. "Ben, why don't you come in here and help your mom." Ryan said. He didn't want to get mad at the kid, but it was hard. He wasn't supposed to fight, but he never listened to either of them.

Ben made his way over to the kitchen and sat down on a stool at the counter. 

"Here, peel these." Marissa ordered, giving him carrots and a peeler.

Ryan walked up to Marissa, who went back to the stove, and put his arms around her waist and gave her a kiss. "Here, let me." Ryan said, taking over. 

"Hey, guys.separate seats, no sex in the champagne room." Ben yelled out to his parents.

Ryan and Marissa turned around and started to laugh. "And where did you hear that, Ben?" Marissa asked.

"Uncle Seth."

"Ah, I should have guessed." Marissa replied. Just then the doorbell rang.

Ben flew off the stool and rushed to the door and opened it.

"Ben! Happy Birthday!" Kirsten said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Ben wiped his cheek. "Hey Grandma.Hey Grandpa!" Ben replied. Sandy and Kirsten stepped into the house and were greeted by Aden and Conner.

"Happy birthday, Aden!" Kirsten and Sandy said, giving him a hug. Sandy pulled out two cards from his pocket and gave it to Aden and Ben. "Those are your gifts.But don't open them up just yet." Sandy said, winking at them.

Conner tugged at Sandy dress pants. "Where's my gift?" He asked.

Sandy reached into his pocket and pulled out a business card. "Here." Conner took it and ran off to the living room.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Marissa, Ryan, Summer, Jimmy, Sandy and Kirsten were all in the kitchen talking.

Summer looked at her watch. "Isn't Seth supposed to be here?" She asked. 

"He's late for everything, Summer." Ryan replied, walking out of the kitchen. 

"Oh, so now you want to see him?" Marissa laughed. "This afternoon you were just expressing how much you didn't want to see him."

Summer smiled sheepishly. "I never said I didn't want to see him." Marissa laughed at her. But deep inside Summer was always thinking of Seth. He was the first real boyfriend that she had. They had dated on and off throughout high school. But once Seth decided he wanted to become a doctor and then moved away, she didn't want to move away. So they broke up and ever since then, neither of them has really dated anyone.

Ryan and his three boys were sitting in the living room watching television when Jimmy and Sandy joined them. The girls were in the kitchen gossiping.

Conner hopped onto Sandy's lap and gave him back his business card. "Here Grandpa. Dad said it wasn't money, so I don't want it anymore." Sandy laughed at his youngest grandson. 

"Oh, so you wanted money?" Sandy asked, sarcastically. 

"Why would you get money, squirt?" Aden asked.

"Shut up! I'm going to deep fry your head!" Conner screamed, jumping off Sandy's lap and running into the kitchen.

"Aden." Ryan warned and turned off the television. "Go apologize." Aden frowned at his dad and walked off to the kitchen. "Today, it's deep frying.Who knows what's tomorrow." Ryan laughed.

"Turn the T.V back on, Dad. I was watching that."

"You're not supposed to be watching T.V., Ben." Ryan said. 

Ben didn't say anything and stomped off to his room, mumbling to himself.

"The joy of kids." Jimmy said and laughed.

Sandy straightened up in his seat. "What happened at school today?"

"He got into a fight again.Second time this month." Ryan replied. He didn't really want Sandy to get involved with his kids. He had done enough for him over the years. He gave him a home, a family, and education and much more.

"Want me to go talk to him?" Sandy asked.

"No, it's his birthday dinner. Won't help talking to him anyway, he doesn't tell me anything."

Sandy laughed. "Just like his father, I guess."

Ryan smiled. "Yeah, I guess so."

Kirsten came into the living room with a glass of champagne in her hand.   
"Dinner is ready."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"That was delicious Marissa." Sandy said, wiping his mouth with his napkin.

Seth was still not there. Secretly everyone was a little worried about him. But then again, he was always known for being late. He did have a hectic schedule. 

(The doorbell rings)

Conner, Ben and Aden jumped from their seats and rushed to the door.

"Uncle Seth!" All three of them shouted.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa.Hold it there, let me get inside the house first." Seth said. He was carrying two gifts in his hand. He dropped his bag on the ground and handed Ben and Aden their gifts. They were about to shred the wrapping paper off their gifts when Marissa walked into the foyer.

"Hey, hold it Ben and Aden, no presents yet!" Marissa said, taking the gifts away from them. "Hey Seth." She embraced him into a hug. "We just finished dinner."

"Sorry.traffic was crazy getting here. But hey, I'm here now!" Seth shouted. "Time for birthday bumps!" He grabbed Ben and started to knee him from behind. "1.2.3.4.5.6.7.8.9.10 and one for good luck." He let go of Ben and did the same to Aden.

Both boys fell to the ground and giggled. 

"Seth, are you harassing children now?" Summer asked, walking into the foyer.

"Oh, hey Summer. Yes, it's my new hobby."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Ryan shut the door and sighed. "Ah, finally."

Marissa laughed and pulled Ryan into her. "Long day?"

"Too long, I can fall asleep right now. Where are the boys?"

"Downstairs with Seth and Summer. They were lucky to escape our parents." She grabbed Ryan's hand and they made their way into their basement. "Hey! No skateboarding in the house!" Marissa shouted out at Seth and her kids.

"Tried to stop them, Coop. But boys will be boys." Summer said. She was sitting on a couch flipping through a magazine. "I should head out, it's getting late. Have a great birthday Aden and Ben." Summer gave Ben and Aden a hug and went over to give Conner a hug.

Conner ran towards Ryan and Marissa and stood behind them.

"Whoa, Summer.What are you? The boogie-man-I mean woman?" Seth said, nudging Ben and Aden. "That was a good one, huh. You guys learning?" He whispered to them.

"Ha, Ha, Ha.Very funny. Not! We just have our differences."

"Sure, whatever makes you feel better."

"Okay, I'm out of here. Bye, Coop." She gave her a hug. "Bye, Ryan." She hugged him and went home for the night.

"So, are you sure it's okay if I crash here tonight?"

"Yeah, Uncle Seth can sleep in my room!" Conner bellowed out.

Marissa picked up Conner. "Seth, you look too exhausted to drive back to San Diego. Trust me, we have a lot of room in this is house." Marissa said. She was right. They did have a lot of room in the house. They lived in a five-bedroom house with three bathrooms.

"Okay, thanks.I'll just crash here on the couch."

"No, Uncle Seth, sleep in my room." Conner protested.

Ben and Aden were still on their skateboards and Aden went flying off his skateboard and fell to the ground.

Ryan rushed over to Aden and picked him up and examined his arm. "Seth, you just had to buy them skateboards didn't you?"

"Sorry-Here, let me look at his arm. I'm the doctor." Seth said, pushing Ryan aside. He looked at Aden's arm and frowned. "I'm afraid we're going to amputate the arm." Seth said, and Aden's eye's bulged out of his head. "Hey, don't worry, it's just a bruise.

"Seth!" Marissa said. Conner was squirming in her arms. "Okay, bedtime boys. It's way past your bedtime."

Aden, Ben and Conner ran upstairs.

"Well, we're off to bed, goodnight." Ryan said, going up the stairs to make sure the boys were going to bed.

"I'll just crash here.Conner will never sleep if I'm in his room. That kid has got a lot of energy." Seth said, throwing his body on the couch.

"Yeah, like you were when you were a kid." Marissa laughed. "See you in the morning. Goodnight."

"Night."

Marissa left and Seth was left alone in the basement.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Okay guys I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this story. Tell me if you guys like it or not. If I get reviews I will continue writing it. This is just the starting,,.might sound a bit slow.but it will pick up really good. Something happens to the Atwood family, which causes Seth and Summer to come together..that's what I've planned so far.


	2. Chapter Two

NOTE: I do not own any of 'The O.C' characters… you can thank FOX. If you have any questions or comment you can e-mail me at liverbrain22@hotmail.com

(Please read and review!)

****

Chapter Two

Ben and Aden slowly left their bedroom without making any noise. It was seven o'clock in the morning. They made their way downstairs holding two cups of water, and saw their Uncle lying on the couch.

"Shh…Don't wake him." Ben whispered to his twin brother. They went up to their Uncle Seth and poured water on his pants. "Come on, let's go!" Ben whispered.

Aden and Ben ran back upstairs into their room and jumped on their bunk beds.

"Pay back time." Aden said. Every time their Uncle came over they always tried to pull sometime on him. Usually, Uncle Seth got them before they got him, but not this time.

Conner heard noises from the room next to his and came out of his room. He decided to wake up his parents. He climbed into bed with his parents and lay between his mom and dad. Conner turned towards his mom and picked at her nose. She wasn't waking up, so he turned to his dad and opened his mouth. Ryan immediately opened his eyes and swatted at the little fingers in his mouth.

"Conner, what time is it?" Ryan asked, pulling the sheets back and sitting up in his bed.

"It's morning. Time to go wake." Conner replied, sliding of the bed on his belly and landing on the floor. Ryan picked him up and carried him downstairs and into the kitchen. 

"Want to make breakfast with me?" Ryan asked. He could see Conner's eyes light up and there was a big smile on his face. Conner loved to cook breakfast with his dad, even though his dad didn't let him do any of the cooking. Ryan put Conner down on the counter and went to the fridge to grab some eggs, bacon, sausages and hashbrowns. 

"Can I go wake up Uncle Seth, Dad?" Conner asked, picking his nose.

"Uncle Seth likes to sleep in. Get that finger out of your nose if you're going to help me cook."

Conner pulled his finger out of his nose and stuck the booger on his pajama bottoms. "Can I go wake up Mommy?" Ryan shook his head at his son. "Can I go wake up Aden and Ben?" Ryan shook his head again. "What _can_ I do?"

Ryan picked Conner up off the counter and let him down. "You can set the table."

"Okay!" Conner yelled out.

"Shh, people are sleeping. Let's play the silent game, okay?" Ryan asked, cracking the eggs in the frying pan.

Conner nodded his head and zipped his mouth with his tiny fingers.

Ryan stood in front of the stove listening to the splatter of the bacon and the clinging of the dishes Conner was making. He was practically falling asleep standing there. He was extremely tired and wanted to go back to bed. He couldn't wait until the boys were in their late teens, 'cause then he would actually get some sleep. Ryan laughed to himself as he realized he was getting old. He remembered like it was yesterday, when he was cooking in the Cohen's kitchen. He was making them breakfast before he left for Chino with Sandy. That was the day he realized his mom was gone for good. When he came home and she had moved out. He remembered how much Kirsten didn't like him at first. It took her time to fully trust him with her son. He was glad they never gave up on him. He was happy he had Marissa, and he was happy they had three wonderful boys who are so much like Marissa and himself, in a way that he couldn't stop loving them. He would never stop loving them, not like his mother had stopped loving him.

Ben and Aden prowled down into the kitchen and sat at the kitchen table starring at their dad, who was in a daze in front of the stove.

"DAD!" Ben yelled. Ryan jumped in front of the stove and turned around.

"Oh, hey guys. Happy birthday."

Both Aden and Ben laughed at their dad. 

"Is Uncle Seth up yet?" Ben asked. Ryan shook his head and continued flipping the bacon. Ryan never noticed the boys walk downstairs.

Aden and Ben tiptoed their way to the couch in the basement and hid behind it. Aden pulled out a feather, stood up and tickled his Uncle's nose with it. Seth swatted at his nose and moaned. Aden did it again and then hid behind the couch. 

Seth tossed and turned on the couch and woke up. "What the! Those little…Uh!" He could hear laughing behind the couch. "Nice try guys." Seth said. Aden and Ben stood up from behind the couch. "This trick was in the books…Come on guys, seriously, I think you need to stop reading and make up your own tricks. But I guess, for now, because you did kind of make me think I peed my pants, I'm going to have to murder you in your sleep."

"Ha, very funny, Uncle Seth." Ben said, laughing at the sight of his Uncle's wet pajamas. "But at least I'm not the one with the wets pants!" 

"Which is why I must beat you!" Seth said, running after his nephews. "And I don't care if it's your birthday either!" He yelled after them climbing up the stairs. He chased the boys into the kitchen and saw Ryan cooking. "Oh, hey…Glad I could be of humor for your kids this weekend! Oh, I see you haven't lost the wife-beater." Seth commented.

Ryan shrugged. "Nice pants." Aden and Ben each grabbed a piece of bacon, from a plate sitting on the counter. "Hey, don't touch." Ryan said, waiving the spatula in the air. "Why don't you go wake up your Mom."

Seth grabbed some paper towels and wiped his pants. "Your kids are dead. And I'm not going to bring them back to life, either!" Seth exclaimed. "But I do have to admit, if I don't say so myself, they are getting pretty darn good. And at such a young age." He held his hand to his chest. "I'm proud of them, it touches right here."

Conner then came running into the kitchen. "Can I have some cereal?"

"Um, whoa there buddy," Seth said, "Your Dad is cooking breakfast, not cereal." Seth said, patting him on the head and walking off to the table to eat some food. "My belly needs nutrition. Where's the wife? I'm hungry!"

"Yeah, where's the wife?" Conner yelled, following his Uncle to the table.

Ryan rolled his eyes at the two of them and followed them to the table carrying the plate of bacon. Marissa and the twins came down from upstairs and sat around the table. 

"So, what are the plans for today?" Seth asked, with a mouthful of eggs in his mouth. "Let's make the best of Uncle Seth's time away from home." He turned to Aden and Ben. "How would you two like it if I bring you to a skate park and teach you how to use your boards?"

"YEAH!" Aden shouted. Ben only shrugged.

"Benny boy, what's the matter? You don't skate?" Seth asked.

"No—I can skate!" Ben said, starring at his Uncle.

"Whoa, now that's just freaky. You're starting to get your dad's stare there." Seth laughed.

Ryan starred at Seth.

"Okay, whoa…" Seth said, standing up and taking his plate into the kitchen. 

"Can we go, Mom?" Aden asked.

Marissa looked at Ryan, who only shrugged. "Fine."

"Can I go too?" Conner asked, slouching in his chair next to Ryan.

"They don't make baby boards." Ben commented.

Seth walked into the dining room with a cookie, "Actually, they do, Ben."

"Doesn't matter, Seth. I don't want him skateboarding. He's only five years old. He could break something." Ryan said, stacking up the plates and carrying them into the kitchen.

Conner slouched down more into his seat, fell off his seat and folded his arms over his chest. "I want to go!" Conner screamed from underneath the table. "It's not fair, I never get to do anything." He then started to cry.

"Conner, sweetie, get up off the floor. Crying won't solve anything." Marissa said, looking under the table at the crying youngster.

"Go away!" Conner screamed at his mother.

"Fine, then. Come on boys," Marissa said, motioning to Aden and Ben. "Help clear the table." Aden and Ben took their plates and went back into the kitchen. Seth and Marissa grabbed the left over of food off the table and left Conner crying.

"Hmm, I wonder why I don't want kids?" Seth mumbled to Ryan. "All that crying…I would have gray hair by now."

Ryan ran his hand through his hair. "No gray's, yet. But I'm sure they're coming in." Ryan laughed and walked back into the dining room and sat at the table.

"Go away!" Conner screamed. 

"Impossible." Ryan said. He poked his head under the table and grabbed a hold of Conner and pulled him out. "We have guest over, Conner. Do you think Uncle Seth wants to see you crying?" Ryan asked.

"But—But—But." Conner stumbled on his words, wiping away his tears. "What am I going to do if Aden and Ben are going skating with Uncle Seth?"

"Well…uh, we could do something together. With your mom, too." Ryan replied. Seth then walked into the dining room.

"No."

"Ryan, why don't you just drop him off at Mom and Dad's? I'll take care of Aden and Ben, don't worry. You and Marissa could go out all day. I'm sure you haven't done that in a long time."

"I don't want to go over to Grandma's and Grandpa's!" Conner bellowed out, tears streaming down his face.

"Hey, buddy." Seth crouched down to Conner. "I promise tonight we'll rent a movie and it'll be just me and you, okay? No brothers, no Mom, no Dad. Just Uncle Seth, of course."

A smile appeared on Conner's face. "Okay!" He then ran off upstairs.

Seth grinned at Ryan. "What can I say? I know how kids think." Seth said, blowing on his nails and running his shoulder.

"So why is it you don't have kids, then?"

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Hands off the leather!" Seth shouted from the driver's seat to Conner. Ben and Aden then began to lick their hands and rub the leather interior of the car. "Dude's, seriously. This car is very expensive and I don't need your saliva all over it."

"Dude." Conner screamed. He then licked his finger and stuck it in his Uncle's ear. Conner laughed hysterically at his Uncle.

"Okay, that's it! You're so lucky you're in the back seat!" Seth said, pulling up into his old house. "End of the line, Conner." Seth got out from his car and went to the back to get Conner. "Let's go." Conner got out of the car, shut the door and followed his Uncle to his grandparents' house.

Kirsten opened the door to Seth and her grandson. 

"Here he is, Mom. Watch out with the wet-willies." Seth said, handing over Conner.

Kirsten laughed and took Conner's hand. "Are we going to have fun today or what?" Kirsten asked with enthusiasm. Conner then let go of Kirsten hand and ran into the house to find his grandpa.

"Does Ryan and Marissa want me to drop him off or are they picking him up?" Kirsten asked.

"Uh, Ryan's picking him up at four o'clock." Seth said.

Kirsten smiled and waved at the twins, who were waiting in the car. "When are you going back to San Diego?" She asked to Seth.

"Uh, I was thinking Sunday afternoon. Ryan said I could crash at his place."

Kirsten laughed. "Did you want to come over here for dinner tonight?" She asked.

"I promised Conner a movie tonight, but how about Sunday lunch?" Seth asked.

"Sure, lunch sounds great. Well, I better let you go, the twins look like they're up to something." Kirsten said, laughing,

Seth spun around and glared at the twins. "See you later, Mom." Seth said and walked away. Seth got into the car and drove off.

"Okay, you two are oddly quiet." Seth commented, as he drove to the Skate Park. 

"We didn't do anything." Aden said in a kiddy voice.

"Uh-huh." Seth replied.

"Can we listen to the music?" Ben asked.

Seth shrugged at turned on the radio. The volume blasted throughout the car and his speakers blew out with loud noises. The twins in the back seat laughed at him and Seth turned the volume down.

"Nice, real nice." Seth said.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"It's so quiet in here." Marissa commented, picking up toys in the living room. 

Ryan was also cleaning up the toys in the living room. He couldn't get over how many toys three kids would have. Then again, he did buy them all for them. He made a mental note not to buy anymore toys until they're sixteen. "Yeah…So what's the plan for today?" Ryan asked.

"Why don't we go back to bed?" 

"Bed?" Ryan looked at her funny and Marissa smiled. "Oh, not sleeping bed, but bed, bed." Ryan replied with a smile on his face now. "Race you to the bedroom." Ryan shouted and dropped the toys he was picking up. Marissa did the same and ran upstairs to the bedroom.

They crawled into bed and began making out, taking off their clothes slowly.

Marissa nibbled on his ear and whispered, "Are you sure you don't want a baby girl?"

Ryan stopped kissing her and looked up at her. "We already have three kids, Marissa."

"Then what's one more kid?" Marissa asked.

"Four. I don't want four kids. We already have a pigsty of a house." Ryan replied, kissing her neck.

Marissa sighed and continued to kiss him.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Sandy, I have to go to the office." Kirsten said, poking her head into the den where he was playing with Seth's old playstation with Conner.

"An emergency?" Sandy asked.

"Yeah. I don't know when I'll be back. Just make sure Conner eats lunch, okay?" She asked, kissing Conner on the head.

"Yup, will do." Sandy replied and Kirsten left him. "You're pretty good for a five year old, Conner."

"Dude, you suck." Conner commented, throwing the controller on the ground. "I'm hungry."

"Well then, lets go make us some lunch." Sandy said, walking into the kitchen with Conner trailing behind him. Sandy opened the fridge and rummaged through it and pulled out some cold cuts. "Sandwich?" Sandy asked. Conner nodded his head and Sandy made him a turkey sandwich.

They each ate their turkey sandwich at the kitchen table.

"Thirsty?" Sandy asked, Conner shook his head. "Want desert?" Conner nodded in agreement.

Sandy pulled out chocolate and gave it to Conner, who's eyes lit up in excitement and ran off to the den with the chocolate. He downed the chocolate bar and picked up the playstation controller.

"Let's play." Conner shouted at his grandpa. Sandy grabbed a cloth from the kitchen sink and went over to Conner to wipe his hands. Chocolate was everywhere.

"Don't you five-year olds nap?" Sandy asked.

"No. Naps are for baby's and old people!"

"Huh, already then, no nap."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

"Summer!" Seth shouted out in the small restaurant he had taken the boys to. He had just finished teaching then how to skateboard when he saw Summer.

"Cohen, hey!" Summer yelled out to him and made her way over to the booth he was sitting at with the twins. "What are you guys up to?"

"Uncle Seth just took us skateboarding." Aden said. He took another bite of his burger. "He sucks, too." 

Summer looked at Seth. "And I thought you were good." Summer commented, sliding into the booth next to Ben.

"I was good. Expect now, I'm getting old…And I can't move the way I used to." Seth replied.

"Too bad." Summer said, stealing a fry off his plate. "So what are you guys up to this afternoon? I'm so bored!"

Seth shrugged. "Ben wants to go home, party pooper." Seth joked. "Aden wants to go to the arcade."

"Hey, arcade! I've never been to one!" Summer said.

Seth laughed, "Figures."

Both Ben and Aden laughed at the two of them.

"Well then, let's go to the arcade." Seth said, shoving the remainder of his burger in his mouth.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"CONNER!" Sandy shouted. "Where are you?" Just then the doorbell rang and Sandy went to go see whom it was. It was Ryan.

"Oh hey, Ryan. Come on in, Conner is just, uh, is around." Sandy said, opening the door and letting Ryan in. "How was the afternoon without kids?" Sandy asked, making his way to the kitchen.

"Relaxing." Ryan replied, looking around for Conner. "Where's Conner?" All of a sudden the heard screaming and laughter.

"We were playing hide and go seek. I think he's upstairs. Want some coffee?" Sandy asked, taking a pot out of the coffee maker.

"Sure." Ryan sat down on a stool at the counter and Sandy poured him a fresh cup of coffee. Ryan took a sip of it and sighed. "Marissa is still asking for another kid."

Sandy sat down next to him at the counter. "And you don't want one?"

"No, way. I only wanted two kids, now we have three. Four would be too hectic." Ryan replied. Sandy nodded in agreement. "Besides, the boys are too old to have another sibling."

Sandy laughed. "Yeah, big age difference."

Conner then came running into the kitchen without a shirt on and punched Sandy in the leg. "Got you!"

"Conner, where's your shirt?" Ryan asked. Conner scratched his head and pointed to the ceiling. "Go put it back on."

Sandy laughed. "Seth was never that crazy when he was a kid."

"Neither was I." Ben laughed thinking about himself when he was younger. He was always settle and quiet, but had a mouth on him. Just like how Ben is right now. All of a sudden Ryan's cell phone rang. He got up and took it out. "Hello? Oh hey…Uh, sure…How about next weekend? Okay, bye." Ryan got off his cell phone and sat back down next to Sandy.

"Who was that?" Sandy questioned.

"It was Trey. He wants me to help him out with his car. His car brakes are acting up on him and I'm the lucky one who knows how to fix it." Ryan replied with a smile.

"So, you two are getting close, huh?" 

"Yeah, he's really turned around. He found himself a job last month, so he's doing good."

"Well, that's good. Have you been talking to your Mom?" Sandy asked.

"No. She called a couple of months ago, but you know how it goes…" Ryan shrugged and got up. "We better get going. Thanks for looking after Conner." Ryan thanked him and pulled out his hand.

"No problem." Sandy accepted his hand and pulled him in for a hug. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Okay, well I hope you guys like how I'm going with the story. Please post comments.


	3. Chapter Three

NOTE: I do not own any of 'The O.C' characters… you can thank FOX. If you have any questions or comment you can e-mail me at liverbrain22@hotmail.com

(Please read and review!)

****

Chapter Three

"Can I go to Uncle Trey's too?" Conner whined, clinging onto Ryan's leg. "Please?"

Marissa laughed at Conner. "You're not going with Daddy this time. Maybe next time." She told Conner. Conner stomped his foot and ran off downstairs to the living room. 

"So, I should be back later tonight." Ryan said, combing his hair.

"Why don't you take Ben with you? You know, some father-son bonding time. He's been really mad at you lately."

"If I bring Ben, I bring Aden." Ryan replied.

"Aden will understand. You owe it to Ben."

"How do I owe it to Ben?" Ryan asked, throwing on a shirt.

"You did ground him on his birthday last weekend."

"Right, I'm the bad guy." Ryan laughed. "He shouldn't have given Aden a black eye." Ryan commented, and then continued. "Alright! I'll go tell him he's coming with me." Ryan gave in and walked off to the twins' bedroom and knocked on the door, then opened it.

The twins were still in the pajamas in their bunk beds, but not sleeping.

"Hey guys," Ryan said, looking around the room. "You guys really need to clean your room."

Both boys nodded.

"Ben, want to come with me to help fix Uncle Trey's car?" Ryan asked. And Ben shrugged, ignoring his dad.

"Can I come too?" Aden asked.

"No, just Ben today." Ryan replied leaving the room.

Ryan waited at the kitchen table for Ben to come down. Who knew it took a half-hour for a ten-year-old to change into clothes. He ignored the lateness of his son and sipped his coffee. He wasn't exactly in the best mood to go visit his brother in Chino. He knew that Trey wanted more than just a helping hand to fix his car. Trey was always like that. Ryan never told anyone that last summer he had leant him over five grand. Trey promised he would pay him back, but never did. Not that five grand was a lot for Ryan, it wasn't at all. 

Ben finally came down stairs dressed in a pair of his baggy pants, baggy sweatshirt and a toque. Ryan laughed to himself. "You do realize it's really hot outside, Ben? Ryan commented.

Ben shrugged. "I don't care…Uncle Trey's place is gross anyway."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Marissa sat on the closed toilet with her head in her hands, trying to ignore her kids. They were driving her nuts. Conner and Aden were yelling at each other on the other side of the door. _Boys,_ she thought to herself. Finally giving up the peace and quiet she had in the bathroom she opened the door and started yelling at the two.

"Aunt Summer is coming over, so you boys better be good, or else!" Marissa yelled at them.

"No, I don't like Aunt Summer, she's crazy! Why does she always have to come over?" Conner protested.

"Yeah, doesn't she have a life?" Aden questioned. 

"Your aunt is my best friend and she is not crazy. Uncle Seth is the crazy one, remember."

Before Aden and Conner could protest, Summer came walking into the house. She never cared to knock or anything. She knew she was always welcomed in the house, or at least, that's what she believed.

"Oh my god, Marissa. You wouldn't believe who called me!" Summer shrieked, dropping her purse down on the kitchen table. She didn't wait for Marissa to guess and said, "Seth!"

"Uncle Seth called you?" Aden asked.

Summer nodded and pulled out candy from her purse and handed it to Aden and Conner. "Shoo now, let your mom and I have some privacy!" Aden and Conner grabbed the candy and ran off to the living room.

"Why did Seth call you?" Marissa asked, sitting down at the table with her.

"Well, I gave him my number when he came over last weekend. And I told him to call if he ever wanted to do anything."

"So, are you two, like, going out again?" Marissa asked.

"No, No…Well I wish, but no. He just called 'cause he was bored. But, we talked for hours! Just like the good ol' days."

"Well, that's a start." Marissa laughed.

"Sure is," Summer said, letting out a sigh. "I'm still in love with him, I think. He's all I think about. I regret what I did."

"It wasn't your fault. He was the one that moved away. He can't expect you to want a long-distance relationship, Summer."

"Yeah, I know, but still…."

"Ask him out."

"No!"

"Why not?" Marissa asked.

"I want him to ask me out first. I don't know if he feels the same way about me." Summer laughed. "Well, whatever…I'm acting like a teenager. So, what's new with you? Where's Ryan?"

"He and Ben went over to Trey's to help him fix his car…And I'm stuck here with those two maniacs." Marissa laughed. "They are giving me a headache already, and I've only been alone with them for two hours. They act so crazy without Ryan around."

"Girl, you need to step your foot down and set them straight!"

Marissa laughed harder. "Sure, whatever Summer. Like you would know, because you have three boys."

"Well, I would never have three boys, let alone one boy. You should of had a girl, that way I could take her out shopping for clothes! We'd have so much fun!"

Marissa smiled sheepishly at Summer and played with her bracelet around her wrist. "Well…I, uh, I haven't told Ryan this yet, but, uh…."

"What? What haven't you told Ryan?" Summer protested. "Oh my god! You're pregnant?" Summer whispered, making sure the boys in the other room wouldn't hear her. Marissa nodded. "Was it planned?"

"No, that's just it. He doesn't want anymore children, Summer."

"How far along are you?"

"Two months."

Aden walked into the room. "Two months for what, Mom?

Summer cut in before Marissa could explain herself. "Two months until I'm allowed to take you out shopping for some handsome clothes!"

"Sick, no way!" Aden said, grabbing a juice out of the fridge. "She's not serious, is she Mom?" 

Marissa laughed nervously. "If you behave then she won't dress you up. So you better behave!"

Aden took a sip of his drink. "Don't worry, Mom…" He then left the kitchen.

"So, when are you going to tell him?" Summer asked.

"I guess, when he gets home. Or, I don't know, soon."

"Just…Don't not tell him."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Ryan looked into his rear view mirror as he drove pass his old house in Chino. Trey's house was just around the corner from where they used to live when they were kids. Ryan hated coming to Chino, but he had to. Even though he had told Trey years ago it was over, their relationship, he had gotten in touch with him again once he found out he was doing better.

Ryan parked his car on the side of the road and turned off the engine. "Ben, wake up. We're here." Ryan said, shaking Ben in the passenger seat.

Ben woke up and got out of the car with his dad. He hated coming to Chino to visit his Uncle Trey. He liked his uncle, but he didn't like his cousins. He was hoping that they weren't there today.

Ryan knocked on the screen door. "Hello?" He shouted out.

A little girl then came to the door.

"Crap." Ben mumbled under his breath and Ryan looked at him.

"Hey Amy, it's your Uncle Ryan. Is your dad home?" Ryan asked.

"He's in his room." The little 4-year-old said, opening the screen door and letting her uncle and cousin in

Ryan and Ben walked into the house. It was a disaster. You could tell that Trey's ex-wife had not been around for awhile to see the disaster, otherwise Trey would have cleaned up a bit. 

Ryan left Ben and Amy in the living room and walked into Trey's bedroom. He was sleeping on a mattress on the floor. Ryan walked to the end of the mattress and kicked it, waking Trey up.

"Oh, hey Ry. Shit, what time is it?" Trey asked, getting off his mattress.

"It's ten-thirty in the morning." Ryan replied.

"Shit."

"Look, if this is a bad time, Trey…I've got Ben with me."

"No, I just slept in, that's all. Have you seen my kids around?" Trey asked, leaving the room.

"Amy let me in, and I haven't seen Josh." Ryan replied, following Trey into the living room where Ben and Amy were watching cartoons on the floor. "So, are we going to fix your car, or what?" Ryan asked.

Trey lit up a cigarette and walked outside. "The car doesn't need fixing, Ryan."

"So why did you make me drive all the way out of here?"

"Can't a guy see his brother?" Trey asked.

"Depends, why do you want to see me?" Ryan asked, sitting down on the porch steps. "What do you want this time?"

Trey rubbed his eyes and sighed. "I need a little help."

"How much money do you want?"

"A grand—I swear, once I get a job, I'll pay you back."

"A grand? What the hell do you need a grand for! And what happened to the job you had before?"

"Look, things have been a little tight. The stupid ex-wife ran off on me and dumped the kids on me and I can't afford to feed all three of us. I got fired from my job last week."

"Fine, I'll lend it to you, but you better find yourself another job. You have kids, Trey. Don't do what Mom did to us. Don't screw up the only family you got."

"It's kind of a little late for that." Trey spat out, lighting up another cigarette. "My kids won't even talk to me and Josh is always off doing his own thing, getting in shit all the time. It's a cycle," Trey explained, "Just like what happened to us, will happen to my kids and to their kids."

"You can stop that cycle though, Trey." Ryan got up from the porch and took out his wallet and handed him all the money he had in it. "Here's eighty, I'll mail you the rest later." Ryan walked back into the messy house and called out to Ben. "Next time when you need money, call me. Coming back to Chino is not the best activity on my agenda these days."

Ben showed up at the door and Ryan and him drove off and out of Chino. Ryan was fuming. He thought his brother was doing well, but he guessed wrong. He didn't understand how someone could just give up like that. Sure, when he was a teenager he thought that. He never understood why the Cohen's adopted him. But he didn't understand how Trey, an adult, could give up on raising his kids. He would never understand that.

"Weren't you going to help Uncle Trey on his car?" Ben asked, cutting through the silence in the car.

"His car didn't need fixing. He just wanted some advice, that's all."

"Oh." Ben replied, starring out the window. "So, are we going home now?"

"Well, we don't have to. We could just tell mom that we did fix his car and go do something else? You want to do that?" Ryan asked.

"Doesn't matter." Ben replied. He did want to though, but he didn't want to tell his Dad that. He was supposed to be mad at him.

"Well let's do something, then." Ryan said, still concentrating on the road ahead of him. "Anything you want to do, I do."

"Can you teach me to surf?" Ben asked dryly.

"You know I can't surf, Ben. That's something your Grandpa is going to teach you."

"That's right, you can't do anything." Ben shot back.

Ryan looked at Ben, who was still starring out the window. Changing the subject he asked, "School is out in a month, is there anything you want to do during the summer? I could sign you up for surfing lessons."

"No." Ben replied. 

Ryan sighed. There was no way he could talk to Ben. They were so much alike and he didn't want to get mad at him. Ryan decided to skip the fun, whatever fun Ben and him were going to do, and headed home.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Marissa was cleaning the house all day today. She wished she had a housekeeper, but Ryan insisted they could handle everything. Maybe he can, Marissa thought to herself, but he's not the one who's home all day cleaning. As soon as she finished cleaning she sat down on the couch and turned on the T.V. Aden and Conner were in the basement playing some game. She let out a sigh and flipped through the channels. Not was on at this time of day, she turned off the T.V and relaxed on the couch. Before she got through a minute of relaxation, Ben barged through the door and ran upstairs. Ryan trailed behind him and tossed his keys on the table and as he took off his shoes.

Marissa got up from the couch and greeted her husband, who was home way too early. "Hey," She kissed him on the cheek. "What are you doing home so early?"

"Long story."

"Oh, okay. What's up with Ben then?"

"His usual, he's mad at me because I offered to give him surfing lessons."

"Hmm." Marissa commented walking over to the kitchen. "Hungry?"

"No." Ryan replied, sitting down at the kitchen table.

Marissa took at seat down at the table across from him. Ryan could sense that she was nervous about something, but he couldn't tell what. "What?" Ryan asked, trying to get her to talk.

"Uh, there's something we need to talk about."

Ryan straightened up in his chair. "Oh?" 

"You know how, well, you know—Ryan, you know how a couple of months ago we, you know, well yeah." Marissa said, stumbling on her words. Ryan looked confused. "I think I'm—"

Ryan cut in, "Pregnant!" His eye's bulged out of his head when Marissa nodded her head in agreement. Ryan clasped his head in his heads.

"Ryan, it's not like we planned this. I know you don't want another kid, but I can't just not have it." Marissa said, pulling Ryan's hands away from his face.

"No, I understand Marissa. It's just that I'm a little…shocked. I mean, four kids, Marissa. _Four._" He repeated. Marissa laughed nervously and nodded her head. "Four." Ryan repeated again. "How, far along are you?"

"Two months."

Ryan got up from his seat and paced the floor. "Wow, uh, four kids, huh?"

"Yeah, four. Count them, one, two, three," And then she pointed to he stomach, "Four."

"When are we going to tell the boys?" Ryan asked.

"Now, I guess. They should know soon."

Ryan nodded and walked off to find the boys. Five minutes later he came walking back into the kitchen with Conner and the twins.

"We never have family meetings." Aden commented. "Are we in trouble?"

Marissa laughed, "No, of course not. We just have some…good news to tell you."

"Can I have a dog?" Conner asked.

Ryan shook his head, "No dogs." He looked over at Marissa, who was expected him to tell the boys the news. "The good news is…that you boys are going to have another brother or sister. Mom is pregnant."

"Yay!" Conner jumped up and down. "We can play!"

"You're not serious are you?" Aden asked, and both his parents nodded their heads. "Well, I guess that's cool." Aden nudged Ben in the elbow to back him up.

"Ben? What do you think of another brother or sister in the family?" Marissa asked.

"Whatever, I have no choice do I?" Ben said, then walked off and headed outside in the backyard. Aden followed him outside and Conner was left alone in the kitchen with his parents.

"When can I have my brother?" Conner asked.

"It takes nine months, Conner. And we're not sure if its going to be a boy or a girl yet."

"That's stupid." Conner commented then ran off to the living room.

Marissa laughed. "Well, I guess that went well." Ryan shrugged and Marissa got up and embraced her husband in a big hug. "Don't worry, Ryan. We survived with three boys, one more will be nothing."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Seth unlocked the door to his apartment and walked in. He couldn't believe the day he had. He just had to phone Ryan and tell him all about it. He picked up the phone and dialed Ryan's number. After the third ring, Conner picked it up.

"Hi."

"Hi? Is that how you answer the phone, Conner?" Seth asked.

"Uncle Seth! Can you come over and play with me?" Conner asked, running around in circles in the living room with the cordless.

"Uh, not right now buddy. But soon, I promise. Is your dad home?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, I'll go get him." Conner replied, dropping the phone on the couch and running outside in the backyard. "Uncle Seth is on the phone." Conner yelled out to his dad, who was in the pool.

Ryan crawled out of the pool and toweled himself off. "Where's the phone, Conner?"

"Couch." Conner said, running back into the living room to continue watching his movie.

Ryan picked up the phone off the couch and answered it. "Hey." He said, walking off to the kitchen and sitting down at the table.

"Hey, Ryan. How's it going?" Seth asked.

"Uh, it's going good. What's up with you?" Ryan asked. He didn't want to tell Seth just yet that Marissa was pregnant. He knew Seth wasn't just calling to ask how he was. He normally called to spill gossip or ask for advice.

"I'm moving back to Newport." Seth said, laughing. 

"Really, what about your job at the hospital?" Ryan replied. 

"I quit." 

"WHAT? You quit? How could you do that, Seth? You've been there for like a year, and already you quit? I don't get it."

"It's just not working out. The hours are killing me and I'm having second thoughts. So I'm taking a break from it all and moving back to Newport."

"Do your parents know?"

"No, not yet."

"Huh, well that's cool I guess. Well not cool, but you know what I mean."

Seth laughed, "You sound like me there for a second."

"Yeah, well I'm a bit stressed out here myself."

"Oh?"

"Marissa's pregnant."

"Whoa, buddy! Congratulations!" Seth yelled out into the phone. Ryan didn't say anything. "Was this planned?"

"No."

"Oh, I see. Huh, well I'll be there to help you out with any babysitting now."

Ryan laughed, "Sure, just what I need. My kids are already crazy and they only see you like maybe five times a year."

"Well, what can I say?" Seth laughed. "Well congrads, I can't believe you're having another kid. Do Mom and Dad know?"

"No. Which is why, they might have a heart attack now, because with you moving back here and another kid here…" Ryan continued, "You should call them, Seth and tell them."

"You should do the same, Ryan."

"Yeah, I know. Don't worry, it's kind of hard to hide a pregnancy away from your Mom."

"Yeah, well I better go. I told Summer I'd call her." Seth said.

"Summer? You're talking to Summer? Since when?"

"Since last weekend. So, I'll probably see you later, I'm coming up to Newport on Monday to look for apartments."

"Oh, okay. Talk to you later." Ryan said, then turned the end button off to end the conversation. He couldn't believe Seth just quit his job like that, and he was talking to Summer. There must be a connection there. There has to be.

Ryan returned to the pool and told Marissa all about his conversation with Seth.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Thanks for the reviews everyone! I know a lot of people are asking 'when is this Atwood tragedy coming?' Well hold on guys! I've go to stir up the story a bit, but don't worry. It's coming!


	4. Chapter Four

NOTE: I do not own any of 'The O.C' characters… you can thank FOX. If you have any questions or comment you can e-mail me at liverbrain22@hotmail.com

(Please read and review!)

****

Chapter Four

"Ryan, you busy?" Kirsten asked, walking into his office. Ryan starred at the paper in front him in a daze. He didn't hear Kirsten calling his name. "Ryan!" Ryan's head shot up and looked at Kirsten confused. "Are you busy?"

"Uh, no, I was just reading this." Ryan replied, pointing to the paper in front of him. "What's up?" He asked, shoving the paper aside.

"Well, I just got a call from Seth. He's coming home today."

"Yeah, I know. He called me on the weekend." Ryan said.

"Oh, so you know he quit his job and is moving back home?" Kirsten asked, surprised that Seth didn't tell her first.

"Yeah." Ryan replied.

"Oh, okay. Well anyway, I was wondering if you, Marissa and the boys want to come over for dinner?" She asked, shrugging off the disappointment she had about Seth telling Ryan first.

"Uh, I'm not sure if Marissa can come. She's got this thing with Summer. Some girl's night out or something like that. She's had it planned for awhile now." Ryan replied.

Kirsten laughed. "Well, okay. So, you and the boys can come then?" Kirsten asked.

"Sure, what time would you like us there?" Ryan asked.

"Around six?" She asked and Ryan nodded his head. She then smiled at him and left his office.

Ryan sat at his desk and starred at the clock in front on him. He couldn't concentrate on anything today. He kept on thinking about the new baby that will be in the family and how much his life is going to change, once again. He knew that there would no longer be quiet nights, but restless nights. More screaming, crying and so on. He let out a sigh and ran his fingers through his hair, hoping it wouldn't turn gray anytime soon. It was three o'clock so he decided to leave the office early and go home. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Ryan, with his three boys, stood at the door of the Cohen's house waiting for someone to answer it. Finally, Seth opened the door to them.

"Hey! What are you guys doing here?" Seth asked, he was a little surprised.

"Uh, your Mom invited us over for dinner." Ryan said, still waiting to go into the house. "Are you going to let us in or should we just eat the dinner out here?"

Seth laughed, "Oh course," He opened the door and let the four of them come into the house. "Whoa Conner, you've grown!" Seth exaggerated, picking Conner up in his arms.

Conner wiggled away from Seth. Seth then put him back onto his feet. "No, you're just weak." Conner commented and ran off to go find his Grandpa.

Seth laughed and noticed that Aden and Ben had brought their skateboards with them. "I see you guys are starting to like skateboarding and that's awesome" Seth commented. They both nodded their heads. "We can't skate in here or else the oldies will go crazy on us. But after dinner, I promise, we'll go outside and skate, okay?"

"Awesome." Aden replied. Ben nodded his head in agreement.

Kirsten and Sandy, with Conner in his arms, came walking into the foyer. "Hey guys." Kirsten said, giving Aden and Ben a hug. She looked at Ryan. "So, Marissa's out with Summer for the girl's night out?" 

Ryan nodded his head. "Yeah."

Kirsten clapped her hands together. "Ok, well supper is ready in almost ten minutes." Ryan looked up at Seth and Kirsten could already tell what they both were thinking. "Don't worry, Sandy cooked." Kirsten said, making her way into the kitchen. All the adults took a seat at the kitchen table, while the kids went into the den and played with Seth's old playstation.

"So, Ryan, I was thinking maybe tomorrow you could come with me and look at some apartments. Mom said that you've got a couple lined up for sale." Seth asked.

"Yeah sure, no problem."

"Sweet." Seth commented, leaving the kitchen table and going into the den to play with his nephews.

Sandy got up from the table and started to bring the food he cooked into the dining room. After small talk with Kirsten, Ryan and her went into the dining room to sit down and eat with the rest of the clan. Ben and Aden were fighting over who got to sit next to Seth, until Seth decided to sit in the middle of them.

It was nearing the end of the dinner when Seth asked, "So, Ryan have you told Mom and Dad about, you know, what you told me."

Ryan shook his head and looked at his three boys. "No, not yet." He got up from the table and took his plate and his kids plate to the kitchen. He then went back into the dining room. "Hey boys, why don't you go play outside in the backyard?" Ryan asked. His three boys got up and left the table. Aden and Conner left to go play outside, while Ben went into the den to continue playing playstation.

"So, what haven't you told us, Ryan?" Sandy asked, wiping his mouth with his napkin and setting it down on his plate.

"Marissa and I, we're, uh, we're going to have another kid."

Kirsten gasped. "Congratulations!"

"Wow, I don't know what to say, Ryan. I thought you didn't want another child." Sandy said.

Ryan shrugged. "It wasn't really planned. I mean, I'm okay with it now. But it's going to be very hectic with four kids."

"Well, now that I'm going to be living closer, I could help you out." Seth offered.

Ryan laughed. "So, you can come over and cradle the new baby at two in the morning?" Ryan asked.

"Uh, well, maybe not at two in the morning but at two in the afternoon, sure!" Seth replied.

Just then Ben came into the dinning room.

"What's the matter, Ben?" Ryan asked. He could tell something was wrong with him. Ben grabbed his skateboard and walked away from the adults. Ryan got up from the dinning room table and caught up with Ben before he opened the front door.

"What's the matter?" Ryan asked.

"Nothing!" Ben screamed at his dad. "I'm just going out to skateboard."

Ryan grabbed his arm to make sure he didn't run off. "Is this about the new baby?" Ryan asked. He knew there was going to be some jealousy.

"No, it's not." Ben replied, trying to get away from his dad. "LET GO OF ME!" He yelled. Ryan then let go of his arm and Ben ran off outside with his skateboard.

Aden saw his brother from the side of the house and grabbed his skateboard and chased after him down the lane way.

"BEN!" Aden yelled out and Ben turned around. "Where are you going?"

"Nowhere, I'm just skateboarding. Want to come?" Ben asked.

Aden shrugged and dropped his board to the ground and skated after his brother who was already halfway down the street.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Conner was passed out on the couch next to Seth, who was getting reacquainted with the playstation. Ryan sat uncomfortably on the other couch waiting for his twins to get back from skateboarding. It was dark outside and he was getting very worried.

Sandy came into the den and sat down next to Ryan on the couch. "Don't worry, they should be home soon." Sandy told Ryan and patted his knee for reassurance.

Ryan sighed. "Ben was pretty mad at me. They should be home now. I told them we were leaving at nine and it's almost nine." 

"Did you want to call Marissa? Maybe they went home."

Ryan knew that the boys wouldn't skateboard all the way home. It would take them forever. The twins weren't even good at skateboarding. "I guess, I should." Ryan said and got up and went to the phone. He dialed his home phone number.

"Hello?" Marissa asked.

"Hey, are the twins there, Marissa?" Ryan asked.

"No, aren't they supposed to be with you?" Marissa questioned.

"They went out over two hours ago to go skateboarding and they haven't come back yet. I thought maybe they were with you."

"No." Marissa replied. She was getting scared. 

"Well, I'm sure it's nothing. I'll be home as soon as the boys get here, okay?"

"Okay, call me when they get there so I know."

"Okay, bye." Ryan said, hanging up the phone. He walked back into the den and shook his head at Sandy. "They're not there."

Just then Ryan's cell phone rang from inside his pants pocket. He fumbled into his pocket and pulled out the cell. "Hello? Ben, is that you?" Ryan asked.

The voice on the other end was shaky. "Aden, he's…"

"Ben? Aden's what?" Ryan questioned. 

All of a sudden he heard a woman's voice on the phone. "Hello. Who's this?"

"Ryan. Ryan Atwood. Where's Aden and Ben?"

"It's okay, this is Mrs. Shelton from child services. I was called in when they found Ben…and Aden. I think you should come down here."

"Where's here?" Ryan asked, frantically.

"The hospital. Just come down and I'll explain everything." The woman said, her voice calm and focused on trying to keep Ryan from overreacting.

"Are they okay?" 

"Mr. Atwood, I can't say anything over the phone. Just come down here."

Ryan flipped his cell phone off and went over to the couch to grab Conner, who was still fast asleep in his arms. Seth, Sandy and now Kirsten, who walked into the den who starring at him.

"What's the matter, Ryan."

"Ben just called from the hospital. Then this lady came on the phone and told me to go there." Ryan explained, he was starting to shake and Conner started to wake in his arms.

Kirsten went over to Ryan and took Conner out of his arms.

"Ryan, why don't you go to the hospital and leave Conner here."

Without complaining, Ryan left the house with Sandy and made his way over to the hospital. The car ride there was silent. Sandy wasn't sure what to tell Ryan because he himself didn't know what was going on. 

As soon as Ryan walked into the hospital, he saw Ben sitting in a seat with his head down starring at his feet. A lady was sitting next to him, talking to him. Ryan and Sandy walked over to them and the lady stood up as soon as she saw them.

"Mr. Atwood, I'm Mrs. Shelton." The lady said, shaking Ryan's hand. Mrs. Shelton looked at Ben and said, "We'll be right back." Mrs. Shelton walked away from Ben and Ryan followed her. Sandy stayed behind and tried to talk to Ben. Ben didn't respond.

"Mrs. Shelton, what is this all about? Where is Aden and why did they call you?" Ryan asked, trying to keep his voice in control. Just then a doctor came out of a room and introduced herself.

"Mr. Atwood, I'm Dr. Shields." The lady said, then continued. "I'm sorry to break it to you but, over an hour ago Aden Atwood came into the ER with serious injuries after being hit by a hit and run and didn't make it." The doctor said, trying to find the right words.

Ryan collapsed to the nearest chair and looked up at the two.

Mrs. Shelton then continued, "When they arrived on the scene, Ben didn't say anything and hasn't since he walked off on me and called you." Mrs. Shelton said, taking a seat next to him. "I'm sorry about your loss."

Ryan shrugged away from the woman and stood up. "Where is he? Can I see him? I want to see him." Ryan shouted out at the doctor.

"Are you sure you want to see him?" The doctor asked. Ryan nodded and followed the doctor into a room where Aden laid on the table. "We tried everything, Mr. Atwood. He was bleeding severely and lost a lot of blood."

Ryan walked up to Aden and brushed his bloody hair away from his face and started to cry. "Can I just have a few moment alone?" Ryan asked the doctor, trying to hide his emotions. The doctor then left the room.

Ryan held Aden's hand in his and started talking to Aden. "It's okay little buddy." He said, tears streamed down his face. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for any of this." He then let go of Aden's lifeless hand and brushed his hair again, before leaving the room. 

Ryan walked back into the waiting room and Sandy was talking with the doctor. He walked over to Ben and slid his hand into his and walked out of the hospital. Sandy cut the conversation short with the doctor and ran after Ryan and Ben. They then rode back to the Cohen's house in silence. When they got home Seth and Kirsten swarmed into the foyer. They knew something was up. Ryan and Ben looked very pale and sick. Sandy kept his cool and told Kirsten and Seth what happened.

"Oh my god, Ryan…Ben." Kirsten said, embracing them into a hug.

Conner then came running into the foyer. "Can we go home now, Dad?"

Ryan nodded his head and was about to say something when Seth cut him off.

"I'll drive you guys home." Seth said, picking up Conner and walking outside. 

"I'll call you tomorrow, Ryan. Take care." Sandy said, closing the door after Ryan and Ben left.

When they got home Marissa and Summer were sitting down in the living room watching T.V. Ryan had totally forgotten to call Marissa. He was in too much shock.

As soon as she saw them walk into Marissa bounced off the couch and walked over to them. "Where's Aden?" Marissa asked.

"Uh, I'll go put the boys to bed." Seth said, and then added. "Summer, help me?" He asked, and Summer followed him upstairs.

"Where's Aden?" Marissa asked again.

"There was an accident, a hit and run, and he's…he's…" Ryan tired to tell Marissa but the words wouldn't come out. He didn't want to believe them. He just couldn't believe them.

"What? What happened to Aden?" Tears streamed down her face. "He's not dead is he?" Marissa asked, and Ryan walked over to her and held her in his arms.

"I'm sorry." He whispered in her ear. 

All of a sudden Marissa went limp and fainted, falling to the ground. Ryan then picked her up and carried her upstairs into their room. He put her in bed and covered her up and turned off the lights, then left to go check up on the boys. Seth and Summer were in Conner's room putting him to bed when Ryan walked in.

Summer rushed over to him and hugged him. Seth must have told her. 

"Ryan, oh my God." She said, letting go of him. "I have to go see Marissa, is she—"

Ryan cut her off. "She's sleeping…She fainted." Ryan said, walking out of Conner's bedroom. "I'm going to go check up on Ben.

Ryan knocked on Ben's door and walked in. Ben was sleeping on the bottom bed of the bunk bed, which was Aden's bed. He walked up to the bed and sat down next to Ben, who was lying down facing the wall. "Ben," Ryan asked. "Are you okay?"

Ben didn't answer him and Ryan started to worry over him. Ben hasn't spoken a word since the phone call he gotten from him and he showed no emotion of his brother's death. Ryan tried to get his attention by rubbing his arm but Ben didn't do anything. Ryan then gave up and walked out of Ben's room.

As soon as his dad left, Ben took out a photo from under his pillow and starred at it. It was a photo of him and his twin brother that was just taken a couple of months ago. He starred at it for a long time before putting it away, shutting his eyes and going to bed.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++


	5. Chapter Five

NOTE: I do not own any of 'The O.C' characters… you can thank FOX. If you have any questions or comment you can e-mail me at liverbrain22@hotmail.com

(Please read and review!)

****

Chapter Five

Ryan held his head in his hands at the kitchen table and tried to concentrate on what Conner was asking him. He couldn't comprehend anything that came out of the little boy's mouth. He was too caught up in his own emotions.

"Why can't Aden come back?" Conner asked. "Can he come back now?"

Ryan looked up from the table and stared at his youngest son. "Remember Hammy, Conner?" Ryan asked, his eyes glazed with tears.

Conner nodded his head. "He's in the backyard now."

Ryan cleared his throat. He didn't know what to tell Conner. He's already told him that Aden wouldn't be coming home because he died, but Conner didn't understand him. "Well, Aden is like Hammy now." Ryan explained. "He's not going to come back."

Conner sat there on the kitchen chair balancing his weight on his feet. "Why not? Why can't he come home? You don't want him to come home? Where is he?"

"No, it's not that Conner. He died and now Aden is in a happy place."

Conner nodded and ran off from the kitchen and into the living room. Ryan didn't know what to do. The funeral was today and he couldn't get himself together. Marissa was still in bed sulking, and Ben hadn't left his room for awhile now. Every time he tried to talk to him, he just shut him out and his blue eyes went blank on him. 

Ryan didn't hear the doorbell ring and the next thing he knew Seth, Sandy and Kirsten were standing in the kitchen dressed for the funeral.

Ryan looked up from the table and cleared his voice. "Hey."

Kirsten went around the table and hugged Ryan. "How are you guys holding up?"

"I'm fine. Marissa and Ben are still in their rooms. Ben won't talk to me. And Conner doesn't understand what's going on." Ryan said, meeting Kirsten's eyes. "I don't know if I can go through with the funeral today." Ryan admitted.

"Ryan, once it's done with, you'll feel better." Sandy said patting him on the back. "I'll go check on Ben." He then left the kitchen and made his way upstairs. He knocked on Ben's door but didn't hear anything. He then walked in.

Ben was sitting down on the floor near the bunk bed reading a comic book. Sandy walked up to him and sat down beside him. "How you doing, Ben?" Sandy asked. Ben didn't say anything and continued reading his comic. "Uncle Seth is over, don't you want to see him?" Still there was no answer from him. "Aden's in a better place now, so you don't have to worry about him." Sandy said, putting his arm around Ben's shoulder and pulling him in close. Ben shrugged off his Grandpa and stood up and went over to his bed and sat down. Sandy got up and sat down next to him and waited by Ben to say something.

"Go away." Ben whispered his voice hardly audible.

"I can't do that, Ben. You have people worrying about you." Sandy said and then stood up and walked over to Ben's closet pulling out a suit. "We have to leave soon. Here put this on and come downstairs." Sandy gave him the suit and left him alone. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Ryan held Marissa closely as they both stared at the coffin that held Aden. Marissa was crying and Ryan soothed her as the priest was talking. Ben stood to the side of Ryan and stared at the coffin showing no emotion. Conner stood on Marissa's side and cried. He didn't understand what was going on, but all that he could understand was that he no longer had two big brothers. He now only had one.

Seth and Summer stood side-by-side. They both had tears in their eyes as they watched the coffin lower into the ground. As soon as the ceremony was over, they left to accompany Ryan and Marissa, who were now walking with Kirsten and Sandy.

"You don't have to stay for long, Ryan." Sandy explained. He was talking about the reception that was being held at the Cohen's home. "Come on, I'll drive you guys. You're not well enough to drive." 

Ryan didn't protest and handed Sandy the key's to the family van. They all piled into it and left for the Cohen's house.

When they got there, the place was already packed with people who knew the Cohen's and Atwood's. Walking into the Cohen's kitchen, he spotted Trey.

"Ryan." Trey said, walking over to him and hugging him. "I'm so sorry about Aden. How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine." Ryan said, sitting down at the table. He had left Marissa with Summer.

Sandy and Kirsten came into the kitchen and sat down at the table with Ryan and his brother Trey. Seth walked in and sat down with them. It felt awkward for Ryan to be sitting with his foster family and with his blood family.

"Where's Ben and Conner?" Sandy asked. He was concerned for the two youngsters.

Ryan looked over to the den and saw the two boys sitting on the couch. Each not saying anything and staring off into space. "They're in the den."

"Ryan," Seth began, "I don't want to worry you or anything, but Ben hasn't cried. I think something is wrong with him."

Ryan flashed Seth with a glare. "I know that, Seth." He said, his voice cold. "He hasn't even said a word to anyone."

"Not true," Sandy cut in. "He told me to go away."

"I'm sure he's going to be okay." Kirsten reassured everyone. "In a week or two everything will calm down. And Ryan, I don't expect you to be at the office for awhile. You need to be with your family."

Ryan nodded and stood up. "I'm going to bring my family home now, I don't think I can stay here." 

Seth got up too. "I'll come too, if you don't mind." 

Ryan didn't say anything and left the Cohen's house with his family. Summer came along too.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"'Morning." Seth said, looking up from the daily newspaper he was reading. He sipped his coffee and asked, "Sleep good?"

Ryan shook his head. "No, Marissa is always dreaming and talking in her sleep. I don't know what to do for her. It's not healthy what she's doing for the baby inside her. She needs to get back on her feet and do something, but she won't listen to me."

"Well, I called Summer earlier and she said she'd come over as soon as possible and take her out. I think all she needs is some fresh air."

Ryan nodded in agreement and poured himself a cup of coffee. "Thanks for everything, Seth."

"No problem, we're brothers. We've got each other's back." Seth said. Ben then walked into the kitchen and went over to the fridge. "'Morning, Ben." Seth said.

Ben ignored his uncle and rummaged through the fridge, pulling out some juice. He walked past the two adults and left to his bedroom.

Once he was in the bedroom, Ben gasped for air and chugged the juice. After he was done, he went over to Aden's bed and made it for him. Afterwards, he began to clean his and Aden's mess they had made last week. After he was done that, he sat in the middle of the clean floor and pulled a comic book out and began to read it. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

Ben didn't hear or see his dad walk into the room and close the door behind him.

"I see you cleaned your room, Ben." Ryan said, examining the room. Ben didn't say anything, so Ryan tapped him on the shoulder. Ben flinched at his touch and looked up at him. Finally, their blue eyes met each other. Ryan took a seat on the floor next to Ben. "Are you okay?" Ryan asked.

Ben closed the comic book and shook his head.

"You want to talk about it?" Ryan asked.

Ben shook his head again.

"Did you want to talk to anyone else about it? Uncle Seth, maybe?"

Ben was still for a minute then shook his head again and whispered, "Sorry."

"No, no—no. Why should you be sorry? You didn't do anything, Ben."

Ben nodded his head and said, "I was there and you were mad at me. I'm sorry." He stopped for moment and then continued. "He was chasing after me, it should have been me." He voice was a whisper and Ryan was stunned at Ben's last words.

"This isn't your fault, Ben. It's no one's fault but the guy that was driving the car. This has nothing to do with you." Ryan said. Ben didn't say anything and lowered his head to the ground and fixated his eyes on the carpet. "You don't have to go to school today, Ben." Ryan said, realized Ben was in his school uniform.

Ben shook his head, got up from the floor and grabbed his backpack. Ben left his room and walked into his parent's bedroom. He walked over to his mom.

"Ben?" Marissa called out, opening her eyes. 

Ben kissed his mom on the forehead and whisper, "I'm sorry." And then left the bedroom.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

It was late in the afternoon, so Ryan decided to check on Marissa. She had been in bed all day. Summer had come to check on her but Marissa didn't want to go anywhere with her.

"Marissa." Ryan said, walking into his room. She was still sleeping in her bed. "Come on, Marissa. Please get up. You need to get up. This is good for you and the baby."

Marissa started to cry and buried her face in her pillow. Ryan went over to her and tried to sooth her. "It's okay, everything will be okay." He said, comforting her.

"No, it's not, Ryan." Marissa said. "Aden is dead. That is not okay, okay?" 

"Marissa, please don't do this to yourself. Ben and Conner need to see you around the house. They need a mother."

Marissa didn't say anything, so Ryan left the room and went back downstairs, where Seth and Conner were watching T.V in the family room. The phone then rang and Ryan picked it up. "Hello?" He asked.

"Mr. Atwood, this is Mrs. Finch, one of Ben's teacher." The lady said.

"Right, yeah, I know." He replied, wondering why she would be calling. Ben was already home and wasn't in any trouble. Or at least he didn't think Ben was in any trouble. "Is he in trouble?" Ryan questioned.

"Well, no, not really. I just called to send my remorse over the loss of Aden. I'm terribly sorry, Mr. Atwood."

"It's okay, we're getting by." Ryan replied. "Is that everything?"

"No, it's Ben. I'm a little concerned about him. I don't think he should have gone to school today. He just sat there in a blank daze. I kept talking to him and he didn't respond. I'm a little concerned."

"It's okay, I know. He shouldn't have gone to school today, I understand that. He hasn't really talked much since his brother's death."

"I know it must be hard on him. Which is why I went to talk to Mrs. Flood, the principle. She agreed with me that Ben could be assigned tutoring at home. He is not well, Mr. Atwood."

Ryan was getting mad. Of course he knew that Ben wasn't well. Who was? "I understand, Mrs. Finch, but don't you think that it would be better if he was around his friends and not cooped up inside the house all day?" Ryan asked. Mrs. Finch hesitated for a minutes and didn't respond. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Mr. Atwood, Ben was involved in a fight today. He is not mentally stable enough to continue going to school here. I'm sure Mrs.—"

Ryan cut her off, "Not stable? Of course he's not stable, his twin brother just died!" Ryan yelled into the phone and hung up.

Ryan grabbed his car keys and started heading out of the house but then Seth caught him. "Where are you going?" Seth asked.

"I just need to go for a drive to clear my head."

"Are you sure you should be driving? Are you okay, Ryan?"

Ryan nodded his head. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just need to go think by myself. Can you do me a favor?" Ryan questioned.

"Yeah, sure anything."

"In about an hour, can you check up on Marissa and Ben."

"Yeah, sure. When are you going to be back?" Seth asked.

"I don't know…. Couple of hours. Go ahead and eat dinner, I'll be back later." Ryan said, closing the front door and getting in to his car. He drove around for a half-hour before deciding he needed to go to his brother. He needed to see his blood brother.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Where's Mommy?" Conner asked, sitting at the table with Ben and Seth. 

"Mommy's sleeping. She's still a little tired." Seth replied, shoving some rice into his mouth. "How's the food, Ben?" Seth asked. Ben was shoving his food from side to side around his plate with his fork. "You don't like my cooking?"

Ben shook his head. "I'm not hungry." He got up, picked up his plate and went into the kitchen.

"Hey, guess what Conner?" Seth said.

"What?" Conner was bouncing in his seat. 

"Aunt Summer's coming over."

"Nooo…Does she have to come over?" Conner asked, pouting at his uncle. "She's weird and I don't like her."

Seth laughed. "Indeed, she is weird. But, never tell her that or else she will go all crazy on you. Have you ever seen her in one of her rage blackouts?"

"What's that?" Conner asked.

"Well, uh, it's when someone goes crazy." Seth explained. Conner was nodding his head violently at his uncle. "Why don't we go checkup on your mom and see how she's doing." Seth offered. Conner agreed and the two of them went upstairs to go check up on Marissa.

"Shhh…. I think she's sleeping." Conner whispered. Seth nodded his head and closed the door. "Why don't you go see Ben and I'll clean up the table and wait for Summer to come over."

Conner ran off into his older brother's room and Seth made his way downstairs. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Ryan pulled up into Chino and drove around his old neighborhood to Trey's house. He wasn't sure if Trey was going to be home or not, but it didn't matter. All he wanted was to get away from everything. He knew that Chino was an escape from the rich snobs of Newport who thought they knew everything. He knew he was slowly becoming one.

Ryan turned off the ignition and stepped out of his car. He walked up the front steps and banged on the door. They didn't have a doorbell. A teenage boy opened the door to him.

"Hey, Uncle Ryan." Josh said, opening the door to him. "Dad told me about what happened to Aden…Sorry."

"It's okay, thanks." Ryan whispered and walked into the house. "Is your dad home?" He asked.

"No, he went out awhile ago. He should be home soon." Josh said, sitting down on a couch and flipping through the T.V. "You can sit and wait if you want."

Ryan went and sat down next to his nephew on the couch.

"You want anything to drink?" Josh offered. "We have beer."

Ryan knew he shouldn't take up the offer, but what the heck, he needed a beer badly right now. "Sure." Ryan replied. Josh got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen, returning with two beers. He handed one to Ryan.

"Thanks. Josh, I don't think you should be drinking. Does your dad let you drink?" Ryan asked, as he unscrewed the top of the beer.

"My dad is the one that lets me drink. I'm thirteen, Uncle Ryan. I'm old enough to drink." Josh protested, opening his beer and chugging it. He put the beer down and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit one up. He offered one to his uncle.

Ryan grabbed the cigarette out of his mouth. "Josh, you shouldn't be smoking. You're too young." Ryan said. He hesitated and then inhaled the cigarette himself and slouched back into the old couch that was surprisingly comfortable. "I haven't had one of these since I was sixteen."

Josh laughed, "Well in that case, you shouldn't really be smoking, either."

"But, I'm an adult, and you're not." Ryan replied. He finished off his beer and Josh got up and gave him another one. Ryan didn't refuse and drank it. 

Ryan didn't know how long he was sitting there for or how many drinks Josh had brought over to him. It was eleven o'clock at night when Trey finally came home. Trey was shocked to see Ryan passed out on his couch with his son, holding a beer and cigarette in each hand. 

"Ryan, man, what are you doing here?" Trey asked.

Ryan straightened up and looked up at Trey. "I've been here for awhile, waiting for you."

"What's up? What can I do for you?" Trey asked. Ryan took another sip of his beer and another drag of his cigarette. "Josh, go scram. Leave me and your uncle alone for awhile, will you." Trey said to his son, kicking his legs. Josh got up and went to his bedroom. "What's the matter, Ryan?"

"Aden's dead." Ryan replied, not looking at Trey. He focused on the television in front of him. 

"Ryan, it's all right." Trey didn't know what to tell Ryan. "Maybe you shouldn't be drinking that." Trey said, referring to the beer in his hand.

Ryan chugged the rest of the beer and handed the bottle to Trey. "I think I should go." Ryan said, getting up. He stumbled his way to the door and fumbled with the doorknob.

"Ryan, man, don't go…Not like this. You're in no condition to drive back home. You can stay here for the night." Trey said, coving the door with his body.

Ryan raised his fist up to Trey. "Get out of my way, Trey." Trey didn't move and Ryan hit him. Trey snapped back and hit him back. "Trey, get out of my way!" He shouted at him. Trey didn't move, so Ryan socked him one in the stomach. Instantly, Trey went falling to the floor and Ryan pushed him over to the side to get to the door. Once he was outside, he breathed in the fresh air and went to his car. He fumbled with his keys and finally got the ignition to start and drove off and out of Chino.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

VERY IMPORTANT NOTE: I didn't realize this, but fanfiction didn't go through with one of my chapter process and it missed chapter 3…lol…and I was reading my story on the net and it missed a whole chapter! So please, read again people, …some of you probably thought I was crazy….

Well, I hope you guys like how the story is going. Thanks for the reviews! They are awesome! I'm so into the story myself and I've been writing like 24/7. I've also been working hard on my other story: Deaf Ears & Solid Tears. If you haven't read it, check it out.


	6. Chapter Six

IMPORTANT NOTE:  For those of you who don't already know, Fanfiction messed up on my chapters.  They missed my 'real' chapter three.  I've already fixed it.  You guys must have been really confused, I know I would have.  Anyway, re-read chapter three and so on.  Once you read it, you'll fully understand everything.  Also, thanks for the reviews! 

NOTE: I do not own any of 'The O.C' characters… you can thank FOX.  If you have any questions or comment you can e-mail me at liverbrain22@hotmail.com

(Please read and review!)

Chapter Six 

                Seth and Summer, who was asleep, sat in the living room of the Atwood's house, watching late night T.V.  Summer had fallen asleep on Seth's shoulder over an hour ago.  It was getting close to one in the morning and Seth was getting really worried.  It wasn't like Ryan to not come home, or maybe it was?  Seth thought to himself and then decided to wake up Summer.  

            Seth shook Summer violently.  "Summer…" He whispered into her ear. "Wake up…."

            "Huh?"  Summer groaned, opening her eyes.  "Cohen, what the hell are you doing here?"  Summer questioned, but then she realized she never went home.  She was still at Marissa's house.  "Is there something wrong?"  She asked, fully awake now and straightening herself up from the couch.

            "Ryan's not home yet, and I tried calling his cell phone, like, an hour ago and no one answered."

            "Try again, then."  Summer said, handing him the phone.

            Seth dialed Ryan's cell phone and there was still no answer.  As soon as he hung up the phone the phone started to ring.  Seth picked it up.  "Hello?"

            "Seth it's—"

            "Dad, why are you calling here so late?  Is something wrong?"  Seth asked.

            "No, well not really…Ryan's here."

            "Why is Ryan over there?  We've been waiting up for him all night."  Seth questioned.

            "Well, he just got here."  Sandy laughed nervously.  "I thought we were getting robbed.  I heard someone in the poolhouse and it turned out it was him."

            "Is he okay, Dad?"  Seth asked.

            "He's pissed drunk.  I don't think he realizes he doesn't live here anymore.  He won't let me take him home.  Mom's with him now trying to cool him off.  He's pretty upset."

            "Did you want me to come over?  I could take him back home."  

            Sandy hesitated.  "I think it's best if he just sleeps it off in the poolhouse tonight.  I don't want Marissa, Ben or Conner seeing him like this."

            "Okay, well I guess I'll call you in the morning to see how he's doing."

            "Okay, bye."  Sandy said then hung up the phone.

            Summer tapped her foot on the ground waiting for Seth to explain everything.

            "Ryan's at my parent's house and he's drunk."  Seth explained.  "He's a little messed up and doesn't realize that's not where he lives."  Seth stopped and then looked at his watch.  "Did you just want to crash here tonight?  It's getting late."  Seth asked.

            "Uh, sure I guess.  I'll just hop into bed with Marissa.  She probably needs some company."  Summer said, and then gave Seth a kiss on the cheek.  "Goodnight."  She then left.

            Seth was a little set back by the kiss on the cheek and stood there as he watched Summer make her way up the stairs.  After a few minutes of standing there, he finally decided to go check up on Ben.  He was starting to notice that since he had been there, Ben wasn't sleeping.  He made his way upstairs to Ben's room and peeked inside.  Ben was lying down in Aden's bed with book on his chest and a flashlight in his hand.  The flashlight was still on and Ben was fast asleep.  Seth went over to him, turned off the flashlight and took his book.  He noticed that it wasn't a book, it was a photo album.  Seth flipped through the album and looked at the photos.  Seth regretted not being there for any of them.  

            After putting the photo album down on Ben's desk, he covered Ben with his sheets and left the room.  He went back downstairs in the basement and made up his bed on the couch.  He knew he wouldn't get a lot of sleep tonight, but he should at least try.  

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

            Ryan woke up in a strange place.  He didn't know where he was.  He thought he was dreaming when he finally realized he was in the Cohen's poolhouse.  He sat up in his old bed and regretted it as soon as his head rushed with pain.  He groaned out loud as soon as he started to remember last night's events.  Aden was dead and he couldn't do anything about it.  He slowly got up from the bed, trying to steady his head.  He realized he was about to vomit so he dashed to the bathroom.  After he heaved all he could, he walked back into the room.  Sandy was just coming in with two cups of coffee, one in each hand.

            "Hey, how you feeling?"  Sandy asked, offering Ryan a cup of coffee.

            Ryan accepted the coffee.  "I'm fine…. Sorry about last night."  He said, sitting down on the bed.  

            Sandy waved his free hand in the air.  "It's okay, don't worry about it.  We were worried about you."  Sandy stopped and watched Ryan.  "Trey called me this morning."

            Ryan looked up at Sandy.  "Oh?"

            "He was concerned.  Said you left in a hurry and you were pretty upset."

            "I'm okay now, Sandy."  Ryan said standing up and placing the coffee down on the night table.  "I should get going.  Marissa and the boys need me."  Sandy nodded his head and followed Ryan outside.

            "Are you okay to drive?  I could drive you home?"  Sandy asked.

            "No, it's okay.  I'm fine now, Sandy."  Ryan insisted, getting into his car.  Sandy shut the door for him and stood back.  "Thanks."

            "If you need anything, call us."  Sandy said.  Ryan nodded his head and drove off.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

            Seth and Summer sat at the Atwood's kitchen table eating breakfast.  

            "So…."  Seth said, taking in another spoon full of cheerios.  "It's Tuesday, what are your plans?"

            "Well, I'm definitely getting Marissa up and out of bed.  She needs to start doing the things she used to do before Aden.  What are you doing today?"

            Seth shrugged.  "Well, hanging around here, I guess.  Ryan should be home soon.  My dad called me an hour ago and said he was on his way over."

            Summer stood up from the kitchen table.  "Well, I'm going to go see if Marissa is up yet."  She walked out of the kitchen and upstairs.  She knocked softly on Marissa's door and walked in.  "Hey, Marissa."  Summer whispered, sitting next to her on the bed.  "Come on, Coop.  You need to pull yourself together."

            "Summer, please leave me alone.  I just want to be left alone."  Marissa pleaded.

            "Coop, you know I can't do that.  I really think you need to get out of this house and grab some fresh air.  Do it for the boys, please.  Conner keeps on asking what is wrong with you and I don't know what to tell him!"

            "Aden's dead, Summer."

            "Coop, please don't do this to yourself."  Summer said, shaking her.  "Come on, get up.  There was then a soft knock on the door and Ben appeared.  "Ben…."  She noticed he was in his school uniform.  "You don't have to go to school today, you know."

            Ben shook his head and shut the door.  He went back to his room and grabbed his book bag, before going downstairs.  As soon as he got downstairs, he heard his dad and uncle talking.  He stopped short and sat on the stairs listening to them.

            "God, Ryan….what the hell happened last night?"  Seth asked.

            "I don't know, I—I went over to Trey's.  We had a fight and I left."  Ryan explained.  "Seth, don't worry, I'm fine."

            "You smell like booze and cigarettes, Ryan."  Seth replied.  "Are you really okay?  Look, I'm going to stay with you guys for awhile."  Ryan shook his head and was about to speak but Seth stopped him.  "It's clear enough to me that neither you nor Marissa can handle this situation.  Ryan, you still have two kids.  How do you think they felt when their dad didn't come home last night?  Jesus, Ryan. Ben won't even talk to you.  You know what he was doing all last night?"  Seth asked, but didn't wait for him to reply.  "He locked himself in his room looking at old pictures of him and Aden.  You need to be there for them Ryan.  I need you to let me help you."  Seth stopped talking and saw Ben standing on the bottom step of the staircase.  "Ben, are you okay?"  Seth asked.  Ben looked like he was going to break down, which would be fine.  He hadn't cried once since his twin brother's death.

            Ben didn't say anything and stood their looking at his dad.  His dad looked like crap.  He could also smell him from where he was, and it wasn't the greatest smell.

            "Ben, I don't want you going to school."  Ryan said, walking up to him.

            "I need to."  Ben replied, his voice hardly audible.

            Ryan looked back at Seth who just stood there watching the two of them.  "Look Ben, I'll go get changed and take a shower and we'll go do something.  Do you want that?"  Ryan asked.

            Ben shook his head.  "Can I go over to Grandpa's?"  Ben whispered.

            "Grandpa's?  Why would you want to go over to Grandpa's?"  Ryan questioned.  He knew his kids enjoyed being around Sandy.  There was something about Sandy that Ryan couldn't understand.  He knew he, himself, was sucked into Sandy when he first met him in juvie.  Whatever his kids saw in him, he once saw in him.

            "He's not like you."  Ben mumbled, walking pass him.

            Ryan stood there stunned and tried to shake off what his son had just told him.  He didn't know what to say to Ben.  Instead of trying to think of something he ignored it and walked upstairs to his bedroom.

            Seth shook his head.  He didn't understand Ryan at all.  How could he do that to Ben?  He needed to talk to Ben, but instead, he left him without talking to him.  Seth turned away from his thoughts and went into the kitchen.

            Ben was sitting at the table, waiting for something to happen.

            "Why don't you go change?  Then I'll drive you and Conner over to Grandpa's."  Seth said, "Oh, and, tell Conner to get dressed."  He added.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

            Seth walked into Ryan and Marissa's house and sighed, as he saw Ryan lying down on the couch watching T.V.  Ryan looked up from the T.V as he saw Seth walking into the living room.

            "Thanks."  Ryan said, "For driving Ben and Conner to your parent's house."  Ryan threw his feet over to the ground and sat up.

            "No problem."  Seth replied, dryly.  "Where's Marissa and Summer?"  He asked, noticing that Summer car was not in the driveway.

            "She finally got Marissa out of the house.  They are out for some brunch, then they are going to go shopping."

            "Good.  She really needs to get out of the house."  Seth said, sitting down next to Ryan.  "Hey, why don't we go do something?"  Seth asked.

            "No, I'm still a little sick from last night.  I think I just want to lay low for awhile."  Ryan replied.  

            Seth nodded his head and slouched back into the couch.  They were watching some stupid talk show that was covering teenage pregnancy.  He didn't know what he was going to do today, now that Ryan didn't want to do anything.  He wasn't going to force Ryan into going out.  He was obviously dealing with a hangover and Seth knew to back off.

            "How's Ben?"  Ryan asked.  He knew he shouldn't have left Ben this morning without talking to him and explaining everything.  He needed to be there for Ben and he wasn't.  

            "I tried talking to him but he doesn't want to talk.  I'm sure he'll be fine though."  Seth said, reassuring him.  "I'm sure Dad's going to get him talking and stuff.  You know how lawyers are."  Seth laughed.  "Ben's so much like you, it's almost freaky, you know."

            Ryan nodded.  "How's Conner?"

            "Well, he was happy he didn't have to go to school today."

            Ryan laughed.  "Yeah, that's him.  He's not into school as much as Aden is…"  Ryan stopped himself.  "….. Was, I mean."  Ryan started to shake and stood up.  "I'm going to go do some work in my office.  If you need anything, just ask."  He said, leaving the room.

            "Wait—"

            Ryan stopped and turned around to face Seth.  His eyes were glazed with tears.  "What?"  He asked.

            "I don't want to sound like my Dad or anything, Ryan.  But I think you should really talk about what happened.  I'm not stupid, you know."  Seth said.  "I can see you bottling up every emotion you've got in you.  It's not healthy.  You need to talk to someone—anyone.  Me - I'm your brother, Ryan."

            Ryan shrugged.  "Thanks Seth, but I really don't want to talk about everything that has happened right now.  But I promise, once Ben and Conner come back this afternoon, I'll talk to them and Marissa."

            "Okay."  Seth said.  Ryan walked off and closed the door to his office behind him.

            As soon as he got to his desk in the middle of his small office, Ryan collapsed into the chair and started to cry.  Aden was dead, Ben won't talk to him, Conner doesn't understand what is going on and Marissa is pregnant with their 'third' child, which she is not taking care of by sleeping in and not eating.  

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

            "Okay, so I'm going to take Conner with me to the office.  Did you want me to take Ben too?"  Kirsten asked, gathering her papers from the kitchen table.

            Sandy shrugged and went into the den.  "Ben, do you want to go with Grandma to work or stay here?"

            "Here."  Ben replied, not looking up from the game he was playing against Conner.

            "Okay, Conner, you're going with Grandma to her work."  Sandy said.

            Conner dropped his controller, "Is Dad going to be there too?"

            "No, your dad's at home today."

            Conner nodded. "Good, I don't like it when he's there; he never lets me go anywhere."  Sandy laughed at him and guided him into the kitchen.

            "Okay, you two have fun."  Sandy said with a smile, and then kissed Kirsten.

            Once Kirsten was gone, Sandy went into the den to take over the playstation and hopefully win a few games.  Ben was playing one of Seth's favorite games, 'Tony Hawk Pro Skater 5'.  He knew he had competition.

            "So, how are you Ben?"  Sandy asked, trying to grind a railing on the game.

            Ben shrugged.  "You suck at this game." Ben informed him.

            Sandy laughed.  "I know….I was never into playstation a lot."  He continued playing with Ben on the playstation in silence.

            Ben paused the game and turned to his Grandpa.  "Where did my dad go last night?"  He asked.

            "He…"  Sandy hesitated.  "He went over to Uncle Trey's house."

            "He got drunk, didn't he?"  Ben questioned.

            Sandy nodded his head to Ben.  He didn't know how much he should tell him.  He was only ten and he should be hearing this from Ryan, not himself.  But he knew that Ryan wasn't that greatest when it came to talking about feeling.  So, Sandy gave it a shot.  "Is there something bothering you, Ben?"  Sandy asked, putting his playstation controller down on the coffee table.

            Ben shrugged.  "I've just never seen him drink before."

            "Well, your dad's a little stressed out right now and he's not thinking straight.  Everyone misses Aden, especially your Mom and Dad.  And I know you do too.  It's okay to talk about how you feel too, Ben."  Sandy added.  "Your dad was, well still is, but he's not one for talking.  Well, you know the story of how he ended up here, right?"  Sandy asked and Ben nodded his head.  "He lost his family when he came to live here.  And in losing Aden, all those feelings are coming back and it's hard to him to handle.  It's hard for anyone to handle.  You need to be there for them, as much as they need to be there for you."

            Ben nodded his head in agreement.  "Well, what about when the new baby comes?  What will happen then?"

            "What do you mean, Ben?"  Sandy questioned.

            "They're going to forget about Aden and the new baby will take his place."  Ben admitted.  

            Sandy was caught by Ben's words.  "No, they would never in a million years forget Aden.  And the new baby will take no one's place, okay?"

            Ben shook his head.  "I don't want another brother or sister.  I just want Aden back."  Sandy could see tears forming in his eyes and embraced him into a hug.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

            "Coop, wasn't that fun?"  Summer exaggerated while she got out of the car

            Marissa shrugged.  "I think I'm going to be sick."  She opened the car door and ran inside the house.  

            Summer grabbed the bags from the bag of the car and walked inside.  Seth was standing in the foyer with his arms crossed.  "Um, what just happened?"  He asked, "What's wrong with Marissa?"

            "She's sick, are you blind?"

            "Well, if you're my guide dog, sure!  I'm blind."  Seth said, laughing.  He went over to her and grabbed the stack of bags in her hands.  "What the hell did you guys buy?"

            "Well, I picked out some cute outfits for Marissa and the boys."  Summer said, rummaging through one of the bags.  "Isn't this cute?"  She asked, holding up a little T-shirt.

            "Is that for Conner?"  Seth asked.

            Summer shook her head.  "No, it's for you."  She said dryly.

            Seth laughed at her and went to go get Ryan.  He knocked on his office door but didn't hear anything, so he walked in.

            Ryan's head was in his hands looking down at a family photo taken last year.

            "Uh, Marissa's back from shopping, Ryan."  Seth informed him.  "Are you going to be okay?  'Cause, I was thinking of asking Summer out for dinner tonight."

            Ryan looked up at him; his eyes were glazed with tears.  "No, go ahead, I'm not asking you to stay here, you know that.  Do whatever you want.  I'm fine."  Ryan got up.  "I'll go talk to Marissa."  Ryan left the room and went upstairs, while Seth went back into the foyer to talk to Summer.

            "Hey, Summer."  Seth said, waving.  "You're still here."

            "Cohen, what do you want?"  She asked.  She knew he was up to something.

            "I would like to ask you out for dinner, if that's okay?"

            Summer smiled at him and blushed.  "Sure, but are they going to be okay?  I think Coop is really sick."

            "Ryan's with her right now.  I'm sure she's fine."  Seth said, putting on his shoes.  "They should be kid free until later tonight.  My parents are dropping Ben and Conner off later in the evening.  So, that means I should be home by nine.  Is that okay?"  Seth asked.

            Summer nodded her head.  "Sounds great, Cohen."

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Hope you guys liked this chapter….I wasn't sure where I was going with it.  Next chapter should hold a lot of Summer/Seth bonding.


	7. Chapter Seven

NOTE: I do not own any of 'The O.C' characters… you can thank FOX. If you have any questions or comment you can e-mail me at liverbrain22@hotmail.com

(Please read and review!)

Okay, short chapter here…I've gone brain dead on this fan fic…hopefully my brain will be returned! It's starting to piss me off, this writer's block, so I'll try my best and please; post any suggestions.

(There might be a few spelling errors because I wrote it fast, and I didn't get anyone to correct it. But at least it's up.)

****

Chapter Seven

"Marissa…" Ryan crawled into bed and wrapped his arms around her. "It's been two weeks since…" Ryan trailed off and nuzzled his face in the back of her neck. "Come on, this isn't healthy."

Marissa turned around and faced him. "It's okay, Ryan. I'm fine…I'm just tired."

"You've been tired for two weeks. You have to get out of bed. Besides, today is Monday."

"What's so special about Monday?" Marissa questioned.

"We have a meeting with Mrs. Flood, Ben and Conner's school principle." Ryan explained. "I told you yesterday, remember?"

Marissa nodded her head, even though she didn't remember Ryan telling her that. She was too caught up in her sulking. She had barley seen Ben and Conner all last week. They had started going back to school last week. Although, Ryan still stayed home from the office and kept on bugging her. Kirsten wouldn't let him come back. She knew that Ryan needed to be home to take care of her, even though Seth was there and Summer came by all the time.

"Come on, get dressed. Our meeting with her is at nine. So we'll drop the boys off at school, okay?" Ryan asked, getting off the bed and rummaging through Marissa's closet. He pulled out a dress and laid it on the bed. "Just put this on and come downstairs." Marissa nodded her head and Ryan left the room.

Ryan peeked into Conner's room. "What are you doing, Conner?" Ryan questioned. Conner was standing on top of books in his small closet, hanging onto the bar that held his clothes.

"Stretching." Conner replied, hanging onto the bar and stepping off the books. He dangled there for a few minutes, until Ryan came up to him and grabbed him off the bar.

"Why are you stretching?" Ryan asked.

"'Cause I want to be tall…" Conner replied, running out of his room and downstairs to his Uncle Seth. Ryan followed him downstairs and sat at the kitchen table with Seth, Conner and Ben.

"So, I was thinking," Seth explained, "If you and Marissa are leaving the house today, I could maybe fix up the place." Ryan gave him his look of confusion. "You're not the greatest house wife, Ryan. This place is a mess and with you, Marissa and the kids gone, I could clean up this place in no time."

Ryan shrugged. "So, you're turning into a house wife now? He asked.

"Dude, that's a woman job." Conner exclaimed.

"Oh, really?" Seth asked. "Well, then I will wait until you come home from school, to help me clean the house. How's that?"

Conner shook his head. 

"Thought so." Seth said, laughing at Conner.

Ryan stood up as soon as he saw Marissa. She looked pale and sick. He walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Okay boys, let's go." He said. Ben and Conner grabbed their school bags and went to the car. "I scheduled a doctor's appointment for you at ten." Ryan told Marissa.

Marissa groaned. "I told you I didn't need a doctor, Ryan." She said, as she walked outside with him. He walked her over to the passenger door and opened it for her.

"I just want you to see your doctor." Ryan replied, as he shut the door.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Mr. and Mrs. Atwood, please have a seat." Mrs. Flood said, motioning to the two empty chairs in front of her desk. Ryan and Marissa both took a seat. "How are you guys holding up?" She asked, sitting down at her desk.

Ryan spoke first. "Good."

"Yeah, great." Marissa said, forcing a fake smile on her face. "So, what are we here to talk about?" Marissa wanted to skip the chit chat and go straight to the point.

"Well, Mr. Atwood, as you are aware, Ben is falling behind in his studies. I just have some concern for the both of them, especially Ben. I know it's been three weeks since his twins' death; it must be really hard on him. My concern is that he is struggling with his academic."

"What? You want to fail him?" Ryan asked bluntly.

"Well, as much as I don't want too, there's a possibility there." Mrs. Flood explained. "Or he can do summer school." She added.

"He'll do summer school." Marissa spoke up.

Mrs. Flood exchanged looks between Marissa and Ryan. "Do you have the boys in any counseling?" She asked.

"No." Ryan replied. Marissa shook her head. "They seem fine…" Ryan trailed off.

"I've spoken to both Conner and Ben's teachers and they don't seem to think the same. There is some concern for Conner." She explained, pulling out a colored paper. She handed it to Ryan. "He drew this the other day."

Ryan examined the picture. In the picture was a family; it was only of Ryan, Seth and the new baby. Ben, Aden and Marissa were not in the picture. "What does this having thing to do with…." Ryan couldn't say it. He didn't want to say, 'Aden's death.' He couldn't.

"Look, Mr. Atwood…Mrs. Atwood. He was asked to draw his family and he left out half of it. This leads me to think that there are issues at home. Are Ben and Mrs. Atwood around all the time for him?" She asked.

Marissa stood up. "I'm sorry; I didn't see 'doctor' on your desk." She yelled out, pointing to the Mrs. Flood embroiled name tag sitting on her desk. "Don't tell me how my child is 'supposed' to draw. He's a little boy, for God sake's! And as for Ben, yes, he did lose his twin brother. He lost his best friend! If you lost a child, a friend or a sibling, I'm sure you will feel the same thing!" Marissa stormed out of the office.

Ryan stood up, "You're lucky there is only a week left of school." Ryan said, and then continued. "Ben will go to summer school, but definitely not here." He said, and then walked out on her.

Ryan made his way to his car that was parked on the side of the school. Marissa was seating in the passenger seat, crying. Ryan got in and started the engine. 

"Sorry…" Marissa mumbled.

Ryan pulled her close to him. "No…Shhh…." He said, trying to calm her down. "This is not your fault. She had no right to say any of that." Marissa nodded and wiped her tears away from her eye.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Ben leaned in against the basketball pole, watching a game a couple of kids were playing at recess time. He was never into basketball, but he would always play at recess time with Aden. Aden was good at basketball, whereas, Ben wasn't really good at basketball. His game was baseball and soccer. 

"HEY!" A kid yelled out from the court. "Want to play Ben?" Ben shrugged and lowered his head down to the ground, looking at his feet and started kicking around dirt. "Come on, don't you want—"

The school bully, Adam cut in and yelled out, "David, shut up. He sucks anyway, without his brother around. He's good at nothing but sulking his way out of stuff! Isn't that right, Ben?" Ben didn't look up from the ground. Adam grabbed the basketball from David and threw it at Ben's head. "What's the matter? You've gone deaf now?" He yelled out.

Ben looked up at the group of kids. They were all staring at him, waiting for something. But Ben didn't say anything. He started walking away. Adam trotted after him and caught up with him.

"What's the matter? Baby's gonna cry now?" Adam questioned, pushing Ben. Ben turned around and faced Adam. "What's your problem?" He asked.

Ben clenched his fists and then started hitting Adam left, right and centre. He started screaming out at him, as he jumped on him and hit him more. "You stupid – I hate you – Leave me alone!" He mumbled incoherently. The teacher's on duty in the school yard ran up to the two boys. Ben, sitting on top of Adam, took a hold of his head and started smashing it into the ground. He had to let go as soon as he felt big hands all over him. He had lost it. He didn't know where he was. He kept on hearing people shout his name, but he couldn't recognize the voices.

"Ben! Get off of him." A teacher yelled.

"What the hell's wrong with him?" A kid asked to another kid.

Ben could only hear whispers as he fell into a state of darkness. He was lost in himself. He didn't know what was happening. One second he heard kids shouting at him, then teachers calling his name. Then he heard Mrs. Flood's voice…then the rest was gone, just like Aden.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 


	8. Chapter Eight

NOTE: I do not own any of 'The O.C' characters… you can thank FOX. If you have any questions or comment you can e-mail me at liverbrain22@hotmail.com

(Please read and review!)

I know I've been bad…I haven't updated a lot with this story. I have no clue where I'm going with it…But I got a lot of suggestions so here goes another chapter. (Sorry for any spelling mistakes…I try my best.)

****

Chapter Eight

"How far along, Dr. Walker?" Marissa asked, holding onto Ryan's hand. Marissa was propped up in the hospital bed staring at the monitor to her side. This was really happening, she thought to herself.

"Four months, Mrs. Atwood. A late November baby, to be exact." Dr. Walker replied. Marissa gave Ryan's hand a squeeze. "How are your other children doing?" He asked, wiping down her belly and pulling her shirt down.

"Good." Marissa said. She then pulled her feet over the bed and stood up, stumbling into Ryan's arms. "Whoa…" Marissa mumbled.

"Marissa, I'm a little concerned about you." Dr. Walker said, looking at her then back at Ryan. "Have you been eating?"

"She hasn't been eating a lot since…Since Aden, Dr. Walker." Ryan replied for Marissa. 

"You need to take care of yourself and eat, Marissa. You also need to take a lot of vitamins to keep your baby healthy. You've given birth twice Marissa, you should know this." The doctor scowled. "I would like to refer you to a family therapist." He finally told them. "If you want your baby to be healthy you must face reality of what happened to Aden."

"We understand that, Dr. Walker, but…"

"I'm already looking into it." Ryan interrupted Marissa. "Thank you, Dr. Walker." Ryan shook hands with him and left the office, guiding Marissa to their car. 

"So you really think we should see someone?" Marissa asked. Her head was leaning against the window bobbling back and forth with every bump in the road.

"Yeah, before things go any further…. For precaution." Ryan explained. "I don't want to lose you or the boys."

"You'll never lose me, Ryan. I love you too much."

"I love you too." Ryan replied, glancing over at her. "It's lunch time, did you want to go grab something to eat?" He asked.

"Uhhh." Marissa moaned and Ryan glared at her. "Fine." She gave in and then added, "As long as it's Chinese."

"I haven't had Chinese since…Forever." 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Ben sat in the dark room staring blankly in front of him. He didn't know where he was. The room was dark and ever few seconds he saw flashes of stray lights bouncing around the room. He was beginning to tremble at the thought of the darkness closing in around him. He then started to hear voices and people calling his name. He thought for a sure he heard Aden's voice, but that was impossible, Aden was at home sleeping. Yes, he was at home sleeping because he was sick today and he couldn't be with him right now. But right now he needed him and he wasn't there for him. Ben started to tremble even more and rocked back and forth in the chair he was sitting in. The darkness was scaring him and he wanted to go to sleep, just like Aden.

"Where's Ben?" Seth shouted at the secretary in the school's office.

"And who are you?" The lady asked, looking up from her computer.

"I'm Ben's Uncle…His parents are out and I got a call earlier from the principle to pick him up. Where is he!" Seth demanded. The principle had called him earlier at the house reporting for someone to pick Ben up because he had gotten into a fight and was unresponsive.

"Mr.…"

"Cohen, Seth Cohen." Seth bellowed out. 

"Mr. Cohen, Ben's in the nurses office right now. Here, let me go get him." The secretary informed him, leaving the office."

Ben remained trembling in the dark room. Then all of a sudden he felt hands grabbing at him, trying to pull him up. Ben immediately started swatting at the hands and wiggling away from the large grip. The big hands let him go and he fell back again in the cold darkness.

The secretary walked back to the office. "Mr. Cohen, please come this way." The secretary ordered. Seth followed her down the hallway and into the nurse's office. He shocked to find Ben curled up in a chair rocking back and forth, shaking. "He won't let us touch him." The secretary said before leaving the room.

"What's wrong with him?" Seth asked the nurse.

"He was in a fight at recess hour and when the teachers pulled him away he just went…He just went blank. I tried everything. He doesn't seem to be responding to anything." The nurse explained.

Seth crouched down besides Ben's chair, ignoring the nurses' order not to get too close. "Ben?" Seth whispered. Nothing. "BEN?" He shouted.

Ben rocked back and forth looking into the darkness around him. He saw another light and tried to hold onto it, but it was worthless. He couldn't get any light from where he was and he was too afraid to run after it. He decided to just sit and wait for the light when he heard his Uncle Seth.

"BEN?" Seth shouted again. Ben slowly stopped rocking and tried to listen. "Ben, come on buddy, let's go home." Seth said, rubbing Ben's arm. Ben didn't shrink away from the hand that was touching him. 

"You did it." The nurse commented.

Seth scooped Ben into his hands. "Thanks." He mumbled to the nurse as he left the nurse's office with Ben in his arms. He carried Ben to his car and drove him home. Ben didn't say anything the whole ride home. His eyes were open but unresponsive. Seth still talked to him the whole entire car ride home but Ben surely wasn't interested in anything Seth had to say.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"I haven't eaten this much food in a long time." Marissa commented, shoving more rice into her mouth. "I forgot how much I love Chinese food."

Ryan smiled at her. "Just don't eat too much, Marissa. You'll either throw up as soon as we get into the car and move or have the runs like you wouldn't believe."

Marissa laughed at slapped his arm. "Wouldn't you like to see me have the runs." She joked, eating more Chinese food.

Ryan smiled at her again and admired her laughter. It had been a long time since he'd heard her laugh. They ate the rest of their Chinese food from the large buffet and then Ryan paid the bill. "Did you want to go anywhere else before we head home, or not?" Ryan asked, starting the engine of his car.

Marissa held her stomach and moaned. "I think home is a good idea right now…"

"I told you not to scarf down your food like that, Marissa. You're going to regret it." Ryan told her, as he drove out of the parking lot and headed home.

Marissa laughed nervously and said, "I'm not sick." Ryan laughed at her and shook his head. "What?" She demanded.

"Nothing, you're just sexy when you're sick…In a kinky kind of way…" Ryan laughed.

Marissa slapped his arm, "Just drive!" She laughed, leaning her head against the window, regretting the Chinese food that was for sure going to come out of her any minute.

Ryan pulled up into their lane way and Marissa immediately ran out of the car and into the house. Ryan followed her inside but before he could assist her in the bathroom Seth stopped him in the living room.

"Ryan!" Seth called out from the living room. He was watching an old re run of Save by the Bell on television. 

"What? Marissa's sick, I have to go help her." Ryan replied, following Marissa into the upstairs bathroom. Seth got up from the couch and followed Ryan.

"Leave." Marissa ordered to Ryan and Seth. Her head was in the toilet with one hand clenching the bowl, the other hand waving in the air. "I can handle this, leave!"

"Chinese food." Ryan whispered to Seth.

"Ah, I see." Seth replied and then said, "I think you should go check on Ben. He's home – "

"Why is Ben home?" Ryan cut him off.

"They couldn't reach you." Seth explained. Ryan took out his cell phone and noticed he had turned it off when he was at the doctors. "He got into a fight and when the teachers pulled him off the kid he…well he hasn't said or done anything since. Go check on him, Ryan. I'll make sure Marissa gets in bed. Don't worry." Seth reassured him. 

Ryan left the bathroom and went to Ben and Aden's room. Well, Ben's room now, Ryan thought to himself. He knew he had to start calling it Ben's room, not Ben and Aden's room. He made a mental note and opened the door. Ben was lying down in Aden's bed and for a second Ryan thought for sure that he looked like Aden. They both looked the same, except Aden was a bit taller than Ben. But the both had short dirty blonde hair with blue eyes. Ryan walked up to Ben and sat down on the bed. "Ben?" Ryan tried to wake him up by poking him in the back.

Ben didn't respond, instead he started to rock back and forth in the bed. Ryan got up from the bed and went over to Ben's book shelve, pulling out his favorite book. When Ben and Aden were young he would always read to them before they went to bed. He thought that maybe Ben would stop rocking if he read to him. So, Ryan took the book back to Ben and lay down next to his rocking body. Ryan opened the book up at started reading, "Tommy doesn't like fish, but his mother makes him eat it…" Ryan read out loud. He continued reading, glancing over to Ben every time he slowed down from his rocking. When he was done the book Ben's eyes were opened and staring up at the bed above him. "Ben?" Ryan asked.

Ben turned over on his side. "Shhh…" Ben whispered, coving one finger with his mouth.

"What?" Ryan asked.

"He's sleeping…Shhh." Ben told him again and closed his eyes.

"Who's sleeping?" Ryan asked. Ben turned over on his side, away from his dad and stared at the wall. "Are you sleeping, Ben?"

Ben turned over and stared at his dad. "Shhh…" He repeated. "Aden's sleeping. He'll get mad at me if you wake him."

"Ben, Aden's not – That's not true…Aden's – "

"Sleeping." Ben finished off for him.

"No!" Ryan yelled him and then sat up in the bed. "Aden's not sleeping!" He yelled out at Ben again. He then grabbed his shoulders and started shaking him. "Aden's not sleeping! He's gone, Ben!"

Seth came running into the bedroom and ran towards Ryan, who had stopped yelling at Ben, but was still violently shaking him. "Ryan, let go of him!" Seth demanded from him, trying to pull him off the bed. Ryan's grip on Ben was too tight for Seth. 

Ryan continued shaking him, "He's not sleeping, Ben!" Ryan shouted again at the little boy.

Ben started crying. "He's sleeping!" Ben yelled at his dad. "Shut up! I hate you! He's sleeping!" Just then Ryan slapped him across the face and threw him against the wall. Ben huddled in the corner of his bed and started to rock back and forth.

"Ryan…" Seth said, trying to get him off the bed.

"Shit…Seth," Ryan shrugged off Seth's helping hands and got off the bed. "Shit." Ryan repeated, pacing the floor. Tears were forming. "I – I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay, Ryan. Go, I'll make sure he's okay. Why don't you go pick up Conner from school."

"I – I…" Ryan stumbled on his words, looking at his son, who was still rocking back and forth.

"Go, I've got it." Seth reassured him. "Marissa's in bed, I have everything under control." 

Ryan gave in and left the house to go pick up Conner. Ryan didn't know what had just happened in Ben's bedroom. One minute he was reading to his son, the next he was shaking him, then he had hit him. Before that he had never hit any of the boys. He made a promise to himself that he would never be like his parents. Never be like his mom's countless boyfriends whom she brought home every night. Ryan knew he had failed. He had failed his own family, just like his family had failed on him.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Ben, are you okay, buddy?" Seth asked, crawling towards him on the bed. He could hear Ben crying. He put a hand on his shoulder and Ben shrank away from his touch, mumbling incoherently to himself. "It's okay, Ben. It's me, Uncle Seth."

Ben looked up at him, tears flowing down his cheeks. "He's…He's sleeping, you have to be quiet." Ben ordered his Uncle. He then clasped onto the book his dad had just read to him. His knuckles were turning white, as he held on to it. "I hate him." He mumbled and then tore the book up in shreds, littering its piecing across the bedroom floor.

"Are you going to be okay, Ben?" Seth whispered to him. He wasn't sure what was going on with Ben.

Ben shook his head and slid into the bed's covers, covering himself with the blankets. He then fell asleep. Seth stayed with him for awhile and then left to go call his dad. He needed to help Ryan and his family, but he didn't know how. Maybe his dad would know how to help them.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

__

"I'm pregnant, Ryan!" Marissa shrieked, waving the pregnancy test in the air. "We're going to have a family now!" She hugged Ryan and then kissed him. Ryan kissed her back and smiled at her. "We're going to have a family now." She repeated.

Ryan smiled back at her. "I love you."

"I love you too, Ryan!" She said and then kissed him again.

Marissa went to go call Summer to tell her the good news and left Ryan alone in their small apartment bedroom. He sat on the end of his bed with his head in his hands. "What am I getting myself into?" He mumbled to himself. He knew he had always wanted a child of his own. But now that the time had come to have a child, he was having second thoughts. What if he accidentally hurt the child? Or worse, what if he hurt Marissa? He didn't want to end up in the Atwood's Cycle of bad luck, which he was going to strike him soon because he was happy now. Atwood's are never happy, they are bound for bad luck. 

He looked around his tiny apartment bedroom and then walked over to his desk, where he picked up a picture frame. It was a picture of Trey, his wife, Josh, Marissa and himself. They were at a family gathering at the Cohen's house. Trey was his family and so were the Cohen's now. He had two families, but he knew deep down inside that he only had one family. The Atwood's were his family. "Curse family." Ryan mumbled to himself. He wanted a family of his own now. "Break the cycle…" He reminded himself.

"HONNNNNNK!" 

Ryan snapped out of his daze and pressed his foot on the gas pedal. He didn't know how long he was at that stoplight, but the guy behind him was pretty irritated at him right now. Ryan drove around Newport and made his way to Harbor Elementary and picked up Conner.

"Daddy, why are you not talking?" Conner asked, fidgeting with the zipper on his sweater. 

Ryan ignored his question. "How was school?" He asked, focusing on the heavy afternoon traffic.

"Can I have a donkey?" Conner asked.

"A donkey? Why on earth would you want a donkey, Conner?" Ryan laughed at him.

"Gregg in my class…He has a donkey. Why can't I have a donkey."

Ryan began reasoning with his son. "You can have a donkey…" Conner started to celebrate in the passenger seat. "As long as it's stuffed." Ryan added.

"Stuffed?" Conner asked.

"Yeah, I'll get you a stuffed donkey. If that's what you really want."

"I want a dog now…Can I have a dog? Gregg has a dog."

Ryan rolled his eyes at his son. "You have a dog, Conner."

"He's not real, Dad. Why can't I have one? Gregg has one."

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"I changed my mind, I want a cat. Gregg has a cat…. And he said that…" Conner began talking uncontrollably. He was like Seth in so many ways. Ryan pretended to listen to him, nodded occasionally as he drove home.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++


	9. Chapter Nine

NOTE: I do not own any of 'The O.C' characters… you can thank FOX. If you have any questions or comment you can e-mail me at liverbrain22@hotmail.com

(Please read and review!)

****

Chapter Nine

After leaving Ben's room and then checking up on Marissa, Seth went into the Atwood's kitchen and called his dad. He didn't know how to deal with Ryan and Ben. He knew his Dad would have some solutions and maybe someone else.

"Hello?" Sandy answered the phone. He had just taken an afternoon jog and was out of breath.

"Hey Dad, uh, I'm at Ryan's house and I - Something just happened." Seth explained. "Ryan freaked out on Ben and hit him…. I just got him to go pick up Conner, so he's out right now. But can you do me a favor?" He asked.

"Anything, Seth. What do you want?" Sandy asked, he could tell Seth was worried. "Is everything okay, what happened?"

Seth ignored his question and asked, "Do you still have some of my old stuff from my room?"

"It's in a box somewhere, why?"

"Remember Captain Oats? I need him." Seth questioned. He knew Captain Oats could fix everything. He had a plan.

Sandy laughed. "Yes, I remember. I'll go look for 'him'." Sandy paused. "What happened, Seth?"

"I'll explain everything when you get here…Just make sure you bring Captain Oats with you, okay?"

"Sure will, bye." Sandy said and then hung up the phone. He went downstairs into their basement and searched through a bunch of boxes that were labeled 'Seth.' He came across Captain Oats in one of the boxes and drove down to Ryan's house.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Dad, are you sure I can't have a cat?" Conner questioned one last time as they were walking into the house.

"Conner, I told you, no more animals. You never took care of your hamster, remember. The poor thing starved to death."

"No he didn't, he died from…" Conner stopped talking. He remembered that neither his mom nor dad knew that Hammy had died from a brain transplant. Ben and Aden had told him that Alien's had taken Hammy away for a brain transplant on their space ship. Poor Hammy, Conner thought to himself. "So no cat?" He asked again. 

"Conner." Ryan let out a sigh and then grabbed his backpack from the ground and hung it up on a hook. "Why don't you go watch t.v." Ryan suggested.

Conner ran off to the living room and turned on the family channel. 

Ryan sighed again and made his way into the kitchen and put on a pot of coffee. He sat down at the kitchen table and put his head in his hands. He knew he should go see Ben and try to talk to him. He had to make sure he was okay, but he didn't want to upset him again. He was afraid. Afraid that he would hurt his family again.

The coffee maker buzzed, signaling fresh coffee. Seth walked in before Ryan could get up to pour himself a cup. 

"Hey, how are you?" Seth asked, pouring two cups of coffee. He placed a cup in front of Ryan and sat down at the table with him.

"How is he?" Ryan asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

Seth shrugged. "I don't know, Ryan. He's…upset I guess. Dad's coming over in a few minutes."

"What?" Ryan questioned. His voice was cold. "Why did you call him?"

"Ryan, man, I didn't know what to do! But, I have a plan."

"A plan?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, don't worry…I think I can get Ben to open up a little more. All he need is a horse." Seth explained. Ryan was confused and looked at him as if he was talking in another language. "Not a real horse, Ryan. Captain Oats."

"Captain Oats." Ryan repeated. "You still have him?"

"Of course. My Dad should be here any minute with him."

Ryan stood up with his coffee in his hand. "Okay, well, I'm just going to go work on some stuff. I need to call a few people. Get me if you need anything." Ryan said and then walked off to his study on the main floor.

As Ryan left, the doorbell rang. Seth jumped up from his seat and raced Conner to the door. Conner got to it first and opened the door.

"Grandpa!" Conner said, and then wrapped his arms around Sandy's leg. "What's that?" he asked, looking up with his blue eyes.

Sandy handed Captain Oats over to Seth. "No one special, Conner." Sandy laughed and picked up Conner. "Whoa, you're getting heavy."

"I grew." Conner told him.

"I can tell." Sandy said, putting Conner down and turning to Seth. "What happened?"

"Uh, Conner, why don't you go watch T.V." Seth told him.

Conner looked back and forth between the two adults. All he ever did was watch T.V. He wanted to play with his uncle and his grandpa. "Can't we play?" He asked.

"Later Conner, I promise." Seth said. "Grandpa and I just need to talk, okay? Just go watch T.V."

Conner rolled his eyes and ran off.

Seth went back into the kitchen and poured Sandy a cup of coffee. They sat down at the table with Captain Oats, and Seth explained what had happened.

"So, when I got to the school he had zoned out. No one could get through to him at the school. So, when I arrived there he finally understood what was going on around him and then I took him home. Ryan tried to talk to him, but that didn't go to well. Ben kept on telling him that Aden was sleeping. Ryan got mad and started shaking him and then he hit him. He was devastated, Dad. I didn't know what to do or tell him."

"Well, it's a good thing you're here, Seth. Ryan and Marissa really need you. Where is Marissa anyway?"

"She's in bed sleeping. Her and Ryan had gone out for lunch and she came home throwing it all up." Seth replied, looking at Captain Oats. "Well, I'm going to go talk to Ben."

Sandy laughed at him. "Whatever you have planned with Captain Oats, I don't want to know. Where is Ryan? I think I'll go talk to him." He asked, standing up.

"He's in his study. He said he had do to some work and make a few phone calls." Seth told him and then left to go see Ben.

Seth knocked softly on Ben's door. He wasn't sure if he had fallen asleep or not. He opened the door and found Ben still lying down in Aden's bed. With Captain Oats in his hands, Seth walked over to the bed and sat down.

Ben didn't move when Seth sat down on the bed. His eyes were open and he was starring at the wall ahead of him.

"I have something for you, Ben." Seth gave him Captain Oats.

Ben took it and looked at it.

"This is Captain Oats. I've had him ever since I was about your age. Your grandmother's mom gave this to me." Seth wasn't sure if Ben was listening to him. "Do you like him?"

Ben shrugged. 

"You can have him. It's about time Captain Oats has someone to talk to. I used to talk to him all the time and tell him my problems."

Ben handed the horse back to his uncle. "I don't want it." He whispered.

"Are you sure? It's a real ladies magnet too." Seth joked. Ben shook his head. Ben's face had swelled a bit from Ryan's slap. "Are you okay, Ben?" He asked.

Ben shook his head at Seth and tears started rolling down his cheeks. "Everyone hates me." He said, choking down on his sobs. 

"Ben, no one hates you." Seth said, bringing him into a hug. He was glad to see Ben opening to someone. He just wished it were Ryan, not him. Ben needed his Dad more than anyone right now. "Why would you think that?" He asked.

"Everyone at school hates me and…Dad hit me." He started crying even more. "I hate him." He said, pulling away from Seth. "Aden's here…He's with me and Dad doesn't believe me."

"Ben…" Seth tried to sooth him. "Where do you think Aden is right now?" He asked.

"He's – He's here with me." Ben tried to explain it to his uncle Seth, but he couldn't. He knew no one would understand him or believe him. "Nevermind…" He said, wiping away his tears.

Seth picked up Captain Oats. "Well, I have no use for him anymore, Ben. Are you sure you don't want him? He's a great listener." Seth pretended to gallop with the horse. Ben didn't say anything. "Okay, well…I'll just leave him here with you." He said, and then stood up and walked over to the door. "You okay, buddy?"

Ben nodded his head and Seth left.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Ryan sat at his desk in his study and stared at the picture that was hanging above his shelf. He took it down and shoved it in his desk drawer. He couldn't stand looking at Aden any longer. "He's dead." Ryan whispered to himself. "Why can't things just go back to the way they were before." He knew they wouldn't, yet he tried to believe they would. Aden was dead and now they were expecting another child. It was too soon. Ryan collapsed his head in his hands and started crying softly. He knew he shouldn't be crying, he was supposed to be tough, but he couldn't help it.

Sandy knocked at Ryan's study and then walked in.

Ryan raised his head up and looked at Sandy. He quickly wiped away his tears and stood up. Sandy waved him back down and he took a seat on the other side of Ryan's desk. "I heard what happened." Sandy said.

Ryan shook his head. His hands were shaking. "I lost it, Sandy." He choked. "I hit him – God…I'm like…I'm like my mother and her boyfriends."

"No, you're not, Ryan. Yes, you lost it. But that's it. You've never hit them before this, Ryan. Considering everything that has happened…" Sandy explained. "It's understandable for you to be reacting this way."

Ryan nodded his head, even though he didn't believe Sandy. "I, uh, I called Dr. Zion." Ryan told him. Sandy knew Ryan had seen Dr. Zion after college. After his mother came back into his life, he had needed to talk to someone. "She thinks I should bring the family in to talk about…About what happened."

"You're taking the right steps. Just take it one step at a time." Sandy assured him. 

"Yeah, I just don't want to take two steps back." Ryan mumbled, looking down at his shaky hands.

"Ryan, look at me." Sandy said. Ryan looked at him and met his eyes. "You're going to get through this. Kirsten and I are here with you, okay? And you know Seth is here too. If you need anything ask, okay? I want you to come to me if you need my help. I'm here for you."

Ryan nodded his head. "Thanks, Sandy."

Sandy stood up. "So, how did the doctor appointment go with Marissa?" He asked, opening the door. 

"Good. Four months pregnant." Ryan replied, following Sandy into the living room. Conner was watching T.V. with Seth.

"Hey guys." Sandy said, sitting down next to Conner. Ryan went and sat beside Seth.

"Hey…So, uh…I talked to Ben." Seth informed Ryan.

"Is he okay?" Ryan asked. Sandy and Conner both left the living room.

"I'm not sure. But, I did give him Captain Oats and I think he might actually talk to him."

"I doubt he'll talk to a horse, Seth. He's not even talking to me, or anyone else." Ryan shot back. He knew it was a foolish idea.

"You'd be surprised, Ryan. Captain Oats helped me out a lot when I was younger. Remember how Anna and Summer both liked me at the same time?" Seth asked. Ryan rolled his eyes at Seth. "Well, Captain Oats helped me choose who to be with."

"That explains everything." Ryan joked. "Well, I'll go check on Marissa and then Ben." He said, standing up.

"Good idea."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++So, do you guys like how I'm going with this story or not? Feel free to tell me. +++


	10. Chapter Ten

NOTE: I do not own any of 'The O.C' characters… you can thank FOX. If you have any questions or comment you can e-mail me at liverbrain22@hotmail.com

(Please read and review!)

I want to start updating this story a lot more, so I'm going to post shorter chapters. I sat down one afternoon and planned this whole story out. A LOT is going to happen. A lot of drama, little bit of angst and sadness, and a lot of happy shit we all like in the end.

****

Chapter Ten

Conner sat at the kitchen table swinging his feet back and forth, looking at his dad preparing breakfast. It was the first day of their summer holidays. Conner couldn't wait for uncle Seth to wake up so they could play road hockey outside.

Ryan stood at the stove staring at the eggs in the pan. Today was the day he was going to bring the family into to see Dr. Zion. He had waiting a week for everything to cool down and now it was time to face reality and talk about Aden. He had tried talking to Ben, but Ben wouldn't listen to him. Marissa was more or less getting back into her normal routine and Ryan was looking forward to going back to work soon, but Kirsten wasn't letting him come back. She demanded that he took off more time with the family. She even suggested they go on a little vacation.

"Dad…Toast." Conner laughed, pointing to the burning toast in the toaster. Ryan dropped the spatula down on the oven and ran over to the toaster. "Did you know that when you burn something it causes cancer." Conner said.

Ryan threw out the toast and popped two more into the toaster. "Did you also know that T.V causes cancer." Ryan replied and then turned back to the stove and cooked the eggs. "Go get Mom and Ben."

"What about Uncle Seth?" Conner asked.

"He's not home."

"What? He promised to play road hockey with me today." Conner cried out. 

"Well, he'll be home later this afternoon." Ryan replied. "Breakfast is ready, go get your Mom and Ben."

Conner didn't move from his seat. "MOM! BEN! WAKE UP. BREAKFAST IS READY!" Conner shouted. 

"Conner! That's not how you _get_ their attention." Ryan scowled. "Use the two feet you were born with and go get them."

Conner ignored his dad. "Where did Uncle Seth go?"

"He spent the night with Aunt Summer."

Conner stuck out his tongue and gagged. "That's gross!" He exclaimed. 

Marissa and Ben walked into the kitchen with their pajama's still on and sat down at the table with Conner.

"Hey sweetie." Marissa kissed Conner's forehead as she sat down next to him.

"Mom, did you know that Uncle Seth is at Aunt Summer's." Conner asked.

Marissa nodded her head. "Be nice to Aunt Summer, Conner."

Ryan went around the table and distributed the eggs to everyone and gave everyone a slice of toast and bacon. He then sat down next to Ben. "So, first day of summer boys…Happy?" He asked.

Ben nodded his head and continued eating his breakfast. He knew he shouldn't be on summer vacation. All last week his parents were fighting with the school to not fail him. They finally came to an agreement that they were going to pass him. Ben was no longer going to go back to that school though. They agreed to pass him, so that's all that really mattered to anyone right now.

"So boys, this morning we're all going to go see Dr. Zion. And then after that Grandma and Grandpa invited us over for lunch."

"Sweet." Conner replied.

"Ryan, did Kirsten tell you when you can go back to the office?" Marissa asked, chewing on her bacon. She was starting to eat like a horse, with the baby coming.

"No. She's too hard to convince. She's not letting me come back until…Until everything gets sorted out."

Ben pushed his chair away from the table and walked away from the kitchen.

"What did I do now?" Ryan mumbled, as he scratched away at his forehead. "Okay, we all better get dressed. The appointment's at nine-thirty." Ryan stood up and gathered everyone's dishes.

Conner ran off to his room and Marissa stayed seated.

"You okay, honey?" Marissa asked.

"I try, I really do, Marissa." Ryan replied. "He's been like that with me all week and I don't know what to do. I try talking to him and I end up yelling at him. Anything I tell him, he gets made at me. I don't know what to do." Ryan sat back down at the table with her. "Sorry." He mumbled. "How are you? How are you feeling?"

"Ryan, I'm fine. The baby's fine." She smiled at him and grabbed his hands across the table. "Tomorrow we find out if it's a boy or a girl."

"Are you sure you want to know if it's a boy or a girl? I mean…We didn't know with the boys. We like surprises don't we?" Ryan asked.

"I want to know with this one, Ryan. I think we've had too many surprises. I want to be ready for a boy if it's going to be a boy, or a girl if it's going to be a girl."

"If that's what you want, okay." He picked up her hands and kissed them. "I love you. Now let's go get dressed." He laughed and went around the table and picked her up. He carried her upstairs and placed her down on their bed. "We're going to get through this. I know we are; we always do."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"That was the best night ever." Summer said. She turned over on her side and lay next to Seth. "I missed you a lot. I'm glad you're back." She kissed him softly on the lips and snuggled next to him.

"I missed you too." Seth replied. He brushed her hair back and kissed her neck. "Last night felt like our first, didn't it?"

"Oh, definitely." Summer laughed. "Except this time there was less slobber involved."

"I thought you liked my slobbering." Seth recounted. 

"To an extent, Cohen." Summer replied. She then sat up in her bed and took his face into her hands. "Will you promise me something?"

"Anything. What is it?" Seth asked.

"Promise me you will never leave." Summer questioned. "I think I'm falling in love again, Cohen."

"Me too… I promise." Seth replied and kissed Summer on the lips. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Ryan and Marissa, along with Ben and Conner, sat together on the sofa in Dr. Zion's office. They had been there for almost an hour already. Ben hadn't said a word since they got out of the car, but Conner was talking away. They talked mainly about how the family was dealing with the death of Aden, as well as how they were dealing with it individually. 

"Well, our time is up guys." Dr. Zion said, looking at the clock on the wall. "Ryan and Marissa…Could I talk to you two for just a few minutes before you leave." The doctor asked.

"Sure. Ben and Conner, why don't you two go wait outside for us. We'll be down in a minute." Marissa said. Ben and Conner then both left the room.

"Is there something wrong?" Ryan asked. He thought the first session went pretty well considering everything that has happened with his family within the past month.

"Oh, nothing's wrong, Ryan. I just wanted to talk to you about individual therapy. I think that maybe it's best that we do one on one. Also, I'm a little concerned about Ben and yourself, Mr. Atwood." Ryan had told her about the communication problem between the two of them. When he told Dr. Zion about it, Ben hadn't said anything about it. "I'd like to be able to talk to just the two of you."

"Okay, that sounds good." Ryan replied.

"So, is everything going good then?" Marissa asked.

"I believe so, Mrs. Atwood." The Doctor smiled at her and then stood up. "I'll see you next week?"

"Yes, next week." Ryan stood up and shook her hand. "Thank you."

Ryan and Marissa left the office and went back to their car, where Ben and Conner were waiting for them. 

"Are we going over to Grandma's and Grandpa's now?" Conner asked.

"Yes, Conner. Now get in the car." Marissa replied.

They all got into the car and drove to Sandy and Kirsten's house. Nothing much was said to each other in the car on the way there because they all had just talked for an hour about Aden. As much as Ryan hated thinking about Aden, he felt good to talk about him. He missed him so much right now and wished that he could just see Aden's face again. Every time Ryan thought about Aden's face, he kept on remembering the night at the hospital. Aden's lifeless face was cut and bruised. He wished he could just see Aden's blue eyes again, filled with joy, happiness and life.

Conner ran out of the car as soon as Ryan turned of the ignition. He ran up to his Uncle Seth, who was sitting out on the front porch with Summer.

"Summer…Seth, what are you two doing here?" Marissa asked.

"Oh, Seth wanted to come by to pick up a few things. Then we decided to stay for lunch. Are you guys here for lunch?" Summer asked.

"Yeah." Marissa replied. "Conner." She scowled. "Get those sticky fingers away from Aunt Summer's hair!"

"Uh, Conner!" Summer stood up and faced the boy. Before Summer could say anything, Kirsten and Sandy walked out of their house and Conner ran up to them.

"Ryan, what do you feed this kid?" Kirsten asked, as she picked Conner up.

Ryan laughed at her and walked into the house with everyone, Ben trailed behind the group. Once they were inside all the adults sat around the Cohen's kitchen table and Ben and Conner went into the den to play Playstation.

"So, how did it go?" Sandy asked, referring to the therapy session.

"The therapy?" Ryan asked. "It went great."

"Well that's good." Sandy commented, pouring everyone a cup of coffee. 

"Marissa, I have to show you this cute little thingy I got for the new baby! Come with me to my car!" Summer said and then left.

"Okay…" Marissa laughed and followed her outside. "You know…You don't have to get us anything, Summer. I have so much stuff left over from the boys." Marissa told her, as she walked over to Summer car.

"I didn't get the new baby anything." Summer said.

"You didn't? Then why – "

Summer cut her off. "I'm falling in love, again…With Seth Cohen." She explained. "He promised me this morning that he wouldn't leave me. Things are getting serious between us now."

"That's great! You two are meant for each other, Summer." Marissa hugged her best friend. "So, how serious are things?"

"Well, we had sex last night and oh my God, Coop. It felt like the first time. He was so amazing." Summer exclaimed. "I never want this to end."

Marissa laughed at her. "I'm glad you're now happy, Sum. Seth's an amazing guys and I don't know what I would do without him…He's help Ryan and I so much."

Summer rolled her eyes and laughed. "I feel like I'm sixteen again…Falling in love with Seth Cohen. Only this time there's no Anna and he's not a geek."

"He's still the same Seth." Marissa told her. "I'm happy for you." They started to walk back into the Cohen's house.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++


	11. Chapter Eleven

NOTE: I do not own any of 'The O.C' characters… you can thank FOX. If you have any questions or comment you can e-mail me at liverbrain22@hotmail.com

(Please read and review!)

****

Chapter Eleven

Marissa was lying down on the bed in the doctor's office, waiting for the doctor to come in. Today was the day where they were going to find out if the baby was a boy or a girl.

Dr. Walker came strolling into the room. "Mr. and Mrs. Atwood, how are you doing this morning?" She asked.

"Excited. I'm dying to know if it's a boy or a girl." Marissa replied and then lifted up her shirt, so that the doctor could get to her belly. Dr. Walker wiped down her belly with the gel and took out the ultrasound.

"Well let's just hope nature shows us today." Dr. Walker laughed and took an ultrasound.

Ryan stood next to Marissa and looked on at the screen. "Can you tell?" He asked.

Dr. Walker moved the instrument around Marissa's belly to get a better view. "You see that." The doctor pointed to the screen. Both Marissa and Ryan nodded their heads. "Well, congratulations, it's a girl."

Marissa started to cry. "Ryan, it's a girl!" She repeated.

Ryan kissed Marissa and then glanced back at the screen and looked at the baby, his baby. He was going to have a baby girl. He couldn't believe it. He knew Marissa wanted a girl, so she can have someone to teach. Ryan had the boys, now Marissa was going to have a girl. He couldn't wait to tell everyone.

Dr. Walker wiped down Marissa belly and brought her shirt down. "Well, I'll have my secretary call you to book another appointment in a couple of months. The baby looks fine, so I shouldn't have to see you here for awhile. Unless there's any complications, which I doubt."

"Thank you, Dr. Walker." Ryan thanked her and helped Marissa up off the bed.

"Congrats, again and have a great afternoon." Dr. Walker said, as Ryan and Marissa left the room.

Ryan and Marissa went back to their car and drove home.

"Oh, Ryan! I'm so happy that we're going to be having a baby girl!" Marissa exclaimed. "I hope the boys will be happy."

"I bet they will be." Ryan replied. "And Summer, too." They then both started laughing.

"Yeah, I forgot about Summer. She's definitely going to spoil the new baby for sure! Remember when she thought Conner was going to be a girl? She was so excited."

"Yeah, that was funny." Ryan pulled up into the driveway and turned the ignition off. "Well, time to tell the boys." He said as he got out of the car. 

They walked into the house and saw Seth and Summer making out on their couch in the living room.

"Seth…Summer, you call that babysitting the boys?" Ryan asked, surprising them.

Seth and Summer pulled apart. "What is it? A boy or a girl, Coop?"

"Hold your horses! BOYS!" Marissa shouted at the bottom of the staircase. "COME HERE!"

"Now I know where Conner gets his screaming from." Ryan said, sarcastically.

"Who knew." Seth commented as Ben and Conner came downstairs. They went over to the couch and sat down next to Seth. "So, tell us already!" Seth demanded.

"It's a girl!" Marissa shrieked. "Conner, Ben, you're going to have a baby sister!"

Conner jumped up and hugged his mom's belly. "Hellllllllo in there." He poked at his mom's belly. "Can she hear me?" He asked.

"She sure can." Ryan replied and then turned to Ben. "Aren't you happy, Ben?" He asked.

"Thrilled. Can't wait." He said dryly and then left the living room.

"Go talk to him." Marissa told him. 

Ryan left the living room and went upstairs to Ben's room. He opened the door and stood there looking at him. The room had changed a lot within the week. They had gotten rid of the bunkbeds and bought Ben his own bed. They also got rid of most of Aden's belongings.

"What?" Ben asked. He was sitting at his desk, with Captain Oats right next to him. He was glad he had had Captain Oats, but he never admitted it to Uncle Seth.

"What's wrong, Ben?" Ryan asked. He came inside the room and shut the door behind him. "Did you want to talk about the new baby?"

"Nothing's wrong and I don't want to talk about the new baby." Ben replied.

Ryan went over to Ben's new bed and sat down. "Come here and sit down, Ben." Ryan patted the spot next to him on the bed.

Ben rolled his eyes at his dad and sat down next to him.

"Look, I know you're scared about the new baby coming. I am too." Ryan admitted. "Everyone is scared. But, we all have to work together for all of this to work. Your Mother's going to need your help for when the new baby comes. You're the big brother here and Conner and the new baby are going to need you around."

"I'm not the big brother." Ben mumbled. "Aden was the big brother and I can't take that away from him."

Aden was born a couple of minutes earlier than Ben, so he considered him the 'bigger brother'.

"Okay, Ben." Ryan replied. "You don't have to be the big brother, but can you at least try and be happy for Mom and the new baby?" He asked. He didn't want to push Ben any further with the 'big brother' issue.

"I am happy for the new baby, Dad." Ben replied. "I just – It's too…Fast." He admitted. "I don't think I'm ready to have a sister."

Ryan wrapped his arm around Ben's small shoulders. "It's okay, Ben. I know it's too fast, and I'm sorry. Aden is still with us, and he will always be here with us…In my heart and in your heart. Okay?"

Ben nodded his head.

"Okay, well I think it's time you go give Mom a hug, don't you?" Ryan asked and then stood up.

Ben got up and faced his dad. "Yeah, I guess." He replied and then he hugged Ryan. "I'm trying to be better, Dad."

Ryan embraced him and kissed the top of his head. "I know you are."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++


	12. Chapter Twelve

NOTE: I do not own any of 'The O.C' characters… you can thank FOX. If you have any questions or comment you can e-mail me at liverbrain22@hotmail.com

(Please read and review!)

****

Chapter Twelve

Ryan and Marissa were lying down in their bed talking. It was close to nine in the morning and neither of them wanted to get up. The summer holidays were ending, so the kids were going to go back to school soon. All they wanted to do right now was sleep for the whole day, but they knew that would never happen. It was only a matter of time until Conner would wake up and demand something from them.

"She's kicking." Marissa said, grabbing Ryan's hand and placing it on her belly. "Do you feel it?" She asked.

Ryan smiled at her. "We've got another athlete in the family. Maybe a soccer player?"

"Or…" Marissa laughed. "A ballerina."

"A ballerina?" Ryan questioned. Marissa glared at him and then Ryan added, "I could deal with that…But, you know, if she does like soccer…"

Marissa laughed at Ryan. "You had your fun with the boys. Now it's my turn to play dress-up, house or teach someone to cook."

"The boys played all of those." Ryan commented.

"True, but when they played dress-up it wasn't with cute little dresses with little frills on them. And they never played make believe house. It was always cops and robbers." Marissa replied. "But don't worry, Ryan. She'll probably end up being Daddy's little girl."

"Oh, so are you saying the boys are Mama's boys?" Ryan joked.

"They're nothing close to being Mama's boys." Marissa laughed. Ryan's hand was still on her belly. "Have you thought of any names for her, yet?" She asked.

"A few. But, I want to hear yours first." He replied.

"Well, before the twins were born we thought of the names Madison and Meagan. I still like those." 

"I don't think it's a good idea to go with those names." Ryan replied. It's not that he didn't like them – He did. They just reminded him too much of Aden. "I was thinking, Skylar. Have you ever seen the movie 'Good Will Hunting'?" Ryan asked. Marissa shook her head. "Well, when I was young, that was my favorite movie. She was one of the main characters."

"Oh really? And let me guess, you had a crush on her?" Marissa asked.

Ryan shrugged. "A little."

"Skylar." Marissa said out loud. "Sounds too much like a boy's name, don't you think?" 

"You're thinking of Skyler." Marissa shook her head and laughed. "Well, we'll think about it. She's not popping out any time soon. Three more months."

"Three long months." Marissa groaned. She could hear one of the boys getting up. "That better be Ben. Conner's been driving me nuts lately."

"He's just excited about the baby coming, that's all."

"And Ben?" Marissa asked

"He's good. We haven't fought with each other for a long time. So, that's good, isn't it?" Ryan threw back the sheets and got out of bed.

"You don't think he's just putting up a front?" She asked. She pulled back the sheets and stayed in bed.

"He's trying, Marissa. I heard him the other night talking to himself, though." Ryan went over to his dresser and pulled on a pair of pants. "I hope he's talking to that horse and not himself."

"I hope so, too." Marissa laughed. "So, do I get bed in breakfast this morning?"

"Oh, so now you think you get breakfast in bed just because your belly is getting bigger?" Ryan joked.

Marissa chucked a pillow at Ryan's head. "Are you saying I'm fat?" She asked.

"Hey, I think I just heard one of the boys calling for me." Ryan ran out of the room and went downstairs. Just as he was about to turn on the coffee maker the phone rang.

"Hello?" Ryan answered it.

"Ryan! How are you? Is Marissa there?" 

"Hey, Summer. I'm good and yes Marissa is here. Hold on." Ryan ran up the stairs with the cordless phone and gave the phone over to Marissa. "Here. Summer's on the phone for you."

Marissa took the phone and Ryan left the room. "Hey, Sum."

"Coop! Do you know where Seth is?" She asked.

"I thought he was over at your place last night. He's hardly ever here anymore – not that I'm complaining." 

"Well, he told me that he was going to go over to your place to pick up some stuff he left in your basement." Summer explained. "When you see him, tell him to call me. Also, tell him it's very urgent!" Summer asked. "Do you think maybe he went down to the store instead, or maybe he went over to Sandy and Kirsten's house…"

"Okay, what's wrong, Summer? You sound like Seth now." Marissa asked.

"Well, uh, I don't know, really." Summer laughed nervously. She was trying hard not to have a break down. "I just came back from the doctors."

"Why were you at the doctors?" 

"Precaution." Summer replied, flatly.

"For what?" Marissa asked. 

Summer hesitated. "Well, Seth and I…we've been uh, together, right. And well, I was getting worried because I missed my period so I went over to see my doctor this morning."

Marissa clued in. "Summer are you pregnant?"

"No."

"No?"

"I mean, yes." Summer replied. "Yes, I am pregnant and I need to talk to Cohen."

"Oh my God. Summer's pregnant with Seth Cohen." Marissa was in shock. She never thought of Summer as a mother. She could see Seth as a father, though. "Congratulations, Summer!"

"Yeah, thanks." Summer replied, not all that happy.

"What's wrong, Sum?"

"Well, this wasn't exactly planned, Marissa. I mean, I love Seth and all, but I never thought we'd, you know, have a kid. My life is going downhill way too fast and, well, I don't think I'm ready for a child."

"Summer, you're thirty-one. Your life went downhill at thirty. And besides, you love Seth and he loves you."

"Yeah, I know, Coop. But what if he, you know, leaves. I don't think I can handle going through that ordeal again."

"Summer, you're pregnant. There's no way in hell Seth is leaving you."

"Okay, well I better, you know, clean my house because that's what I always do when I'm stressed out. So, if Seth shows up, tell him to call me. Bye, Coop."

"Okay, bye." Marissa hung up the phone and relaxed into her pillow.

Summer Roberts was pregnant. Marissa laughed to herself, as she pictured Summer with a belly. Summer was right though; she wasn't ready to have a child. She was still a child herself at the age of thirty-one. 

Marissa got out of bed and shoved on her slippers. She then made her way downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Coffee?" Ryan asked, as she sat down at the table.

"No, thanks." Marissa replied. "So, guess who else is going to be a Dad?" She asked.

"Who?" Ryan asked.

"Seth."

"What?" Ryan choked on his coffee. "Summer's pregnant?" Marissa nodded her head and smiled at him. "Summer Roberts? With a kid?"

"I know. She's going a little crazy right now because she can't find Seth."

"Summer Roberts…With a kid?" Ryan repeated. 

Marissa slapped Ryan's arm. "Don't say that to Summer, or she'll kill you."

"I just…Wow." Ryan shook his head in disbelief. Summer with a child was like Seth with no sense of humor. It just didn't fit. 

Just then they heard a loud thud coming from upstairs and then a cry.

"If that's Conner trying to stretch his body again, I'm going to kill him." Ryan said.

"He what?" Marissa asked.

"I always walk in on him dangling from his closet. He thinks it can stretch his body out."

"Or, he could be jumping off his dresser again." Marissa added.

"Well, I guess I should go check on him." Ryan said and then left the kitchen. He went upstairs and knocked on Conner's door. "Conner?" He opened the door to find Conner on the ground holding his knee and crying. A bed sheet was tied around his neck and Ryan could only think of one use for that – a cape. "Conner, were you jumping off your dresser?"

"No." Conner replied, choking at his sobs. 

"Oh, really." Ryan laughed and helped him up. "Let me take a look at your knee." Conner went over to his bed and sat down. Ryan crouched down next to the bed and looked at his knee. "Well, it's not bleeding. Conner, you know you can't fly."

"I know." Conner said. "I was only trying to go skydiving and I used my bed sheet for my parachute." Conner untied the sheet from around his neck. "But it didn't work."

Ryan roughed up Conner's hair and stood up. "No more jumping off large objects, okay?" 

"Okay, but…" Conner stuck up his finger. "Can I still jump off the diving board in the backyard?"

"Yes, that's the only thing you can jump off of from now on."

"Then can I go swimming?" Conner asked.

"Maybe in an hour or two. I want you to eat breakfast first and then let it settle into your stomach, otherwise you'll sink to the bottom of the pool." Ryan replied. 

Conner didn't protest. He was in a hard thinking mode right now. Sinking to the bottom of the pool sounded like lots of fun to him.

"Conner, I know exactly what you're thinking right now and don't you dare try it. You'll be grounded until your eighteenth birthday." Conner pouted at him. "Why don't you go wake up Ben."

"Fine." Conner replied, dryly. He hated how his dad could tell what he was thinking all the time. It drove him nuts. 

Ryan retreated back downstairs and into the kitchen to find Seth sitting down at the table with Marissa.

"Hey, man." Seth said, lifted his coffee cup up to Ryan. 

"Hey." Ryan replied, eyeing Marissa. He didn't know if Seth knew about Summer or not. "I thought you were at Summer's place."

"I was. I just came here to pick up a few clothes." Seth replied. "I should be leaving, though. But the coffee called me into the kitchen. Summer doesn't believe in coffee. Insane, huh?" Seth asked.

"Yeah." Ryan smiled at him and swallowed hard. "That's uh, yeah, insane."

"Okay, what's up with you two?" Seth asked. "You guys are acting really weird on me." 

"Seth, I told you…Nothing is up." Marissa reassured him.

"Okay." Seth didn't believe them. "Well, I better go back to Summer's place. I'll talk to you guys later." Seth got up and left the Atwood's residence.

"I think he's going to make a great Dad, don't you?" Marissa asked, holding her belly.

"Seth was meant to have a child." Ryan replied.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++


	13. Chapter Thirteen

NOTE: I do not own any of 'The O.C' characters… you can thank FOX. If you have any questions or comment you can e-mail me at liverbrain22@hotmail.com

(Please read and review!)

****

Chapter Thirteen

Summer was one her hands and knees in her kitchen, scrubbing away at the tiles. She had been focused on cleaning the house from top to bottom. The tiles on the kitchen floor weren't even dirty – not even close. But, she still scrubbed them with full force, as she tried so hard to push the thought of her pregnancy far in the back of her head. Once she was satisfied with the tiles, she got up and began unloading the dishwasher. As she was stacking the plates together, Seth came barging in. Summer bounced on the heels of her feet and rushed over to him and kissed him.

"Wow." Seth managed to say, in between their lip locking. "Are you cleaning?" Seth observed her outfit and messy hair.

Summer pulled away from him and tucked her hair behind her ears. "Yup."

"What's wrong?" Seth asked. He knew from many years of dating Summer that she did not clean. She only cleaned when she was really stressed out about something.

"Can't a girl clean her house?" Summer snapped at him. "Since you've been here, it's been a pigsty, Cohen!"

Seth raised his hands in his defense. "Okay, little Miss. Prissy." He walked pass her and went into her bedroom. "Oh, look whose clothes are nicely folded. Yeah, that would be mine. Oh, and whose clothes aren't? Yeah, that would be yours." Seth smirked.

"Is there a point to this, Cohen?" Summer asked.

Seth rolled his eyes at her. "What's wrong? Something is stressing you out." He sat on her bed and waited for her to sit next to him.

Summer sighed and then sat next to him. 

"What's up? I was over at Ryan and Marissa's house and things were a little awkward, then I came here and you were cleaning. Something's up." Seth said.

Summer laughed nervously and played with her hands. "Cohen, what you said before…You said that you would never leave me like you did before, right?"

"Summer, you know I would never leave you. I love you." 

"Well, I love you too." Summer told him. 

"Is that what you're worried about? You're worried I will leave again?" Seth asked.

Summer shook her head. "Well, no not really. I mean, of course I always have that fear but…"

"But?"

"I'm pregnant." Summer mumbled, covering her face.

"You're what? Ignorant? What does that have to do with anything?" Seth asked, confused. Everyone was sure acting weird around him today.

"Cohen, I'm pregnant!" Summer blurted out.

Seth's eyes bulged out of his head. "Holy shit…Now that explains the total awkwardness." Seth took a deep breath. "You're pregnant! That's good, right?" Seth asked, standing up and pulling her up to him. He took her hands and kissed them. 

"Well, it wasn't exactly planned, of course. I just don't want anything to happen between us because of this." Summer explained.

"Summer, we're going to be parents!" Seth shouted out. "Of course things are going to be different. We'll have a little Summer running around the house, or a little Seth!" He held her close and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Summer started crying. "So, you won't leave me?" She asked.

"No, no, no!" Seth repeated. "I will never leave you."

Summer wiped away her tears. "Okay." She hugged him and they both fell onto her bed. They started kissing each other. Summer removed her shirt and smiled at him. "You know, once the baby comes we won't be able to do this anymore." She said.

"True, so let's get it all in before the baby comes." Seth joked, as he started to kiss her again.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Can I go in now?" Conner asked, jumping around Marissa. "It's two!"

"When did you eat lunch?" Marissa asked.

"So long ago, that I don't even remember!" Conner exclaimed. He was already wearing his swimming short and he had floaty's strapped on around his arms. "Please, Mom!"

"Fine." Marissa followed her bubbly son outside and took a seat in one of their patio chairs.

"Mom! Mom! Watch me!" Conner shouted out, as he splashed into the water.

Marissa smiled at her son and then picked up the magazine that was lying next to her. She flips through the pages, drooling over the latest trends. She couldn't wait for her figure to go back to its normal size. She was stuck wearing maternity clothes right now and even though they were nice, she liked her slimmer outfits more.

"Hey." Ryan surprised Marissa and then kissed her on the cheek. 

"Oh, hey." Marissa said, putting the magazine down. "Back already?" She asked. Ryan and Ben had gone over the store to buy a new crib for the baby. The last one they had, that Conner used, broke.

"Yeah, you should get back inside and away from the sun." Ryan replied.

"I like the sun." Marissa smiled at him and then Ben walked outside with his swim shorts on. He dived into the pool and splashed water everywhere. "Ben!" Marissa shouted out to him.

"Sorry, Mom!" Ben shouted out to her, as he splashed water at Conner. Conner choked on some water and then threw some water at Ben.

"Ben seems to be doing a lot better." Marissa commented.

"Yeah." Ryan agreed and then sat down next to her. "Dr. Zion said he's opening up more to her."

"I think he's going to be okay." Marissa stated. "So, have you thought about any more baby names?" She asked.

"I told you I like the name Skylar." Ryan replied.

Marissa wasn't too fond of that name. "Well, lets ask the boys. They should have a take in the naming."

"Yeah, I suppose so." Ryan admitted. He called for the boys and they came out of the pool. "Mom and I are trying to figure out a name for the new baby. Do you boys have any suggestions?"

"Bambi! Wait no, Casper!" Conner shouted.

"Conner, no cartoon characters." Marissa laughed. "Your father was thinking of Skylar, whereas I was thinking of Madison or Meagan."

"Madison or Meagan?" Ben asked. "I thought those were the names you picked for me and Aden."

"You don't like them?" Marissa asked.

"No and I don't like Skylar either. If you're going to call her Skylar, you might as well call her Earth." Ben replied. 

"Okay smarty-pants, do you have a better name?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah I do." Ben said, shivering. Marissa threw him a towel. He wrapped it around himself and then said, "Emily." 

"Oh, I like Emily." Conner exclaimed. "There's a girl in my class named Emily and she has big teeth."

"Emily?" Marissa repeated and then smiled. "I like that name." She placed her hand on her belly and rubbed it. "Hmm…Emily…." The baby starting kicking. "She's kicking!" Ben and Conner put their hands on her belly and felt it.

"I think it's a sign." Ryan said.

"Yeah." Ben replied. "She likes it."

"Then, Emily it is." Marissa said.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Sandy was standing in front of the grill in his backyard, flipping the steaks over, when Kirsten came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Need any help?" She asked.

"As in cooking? Nope." Sandy replied, as he turned over the last steak. "We're having Seth and Summer over for dinner. If Seth finds out I let you cook, he'll kill me." 

"That hurt." Kirsten laughed and punched Sandy on the arm. "So, what do you think the good news is?" She asked.

"Well, the last time he had good news, he moved to San Diego." Sandy replied.

"I thought he was happy here in Newport now? I know he doesn't have a job yet, but he has Summer. Do you really think he is moving again?" Kirsten asked.

"I wouldn't doubt it." Sandy said. "Speak of the devil." Seth and Summer appeared in the backyard. 

"Dad, were you talking about me again?" Seth asked. "Mom, you're standing way too close to the food. Step away." He joked.

Kirsten faked a laugh. "Very funny." She went over to Summer and hugged her. "How are you, Summer?"

"Great, Kirsten. Thanks. How are you and Sandy?" She asked.

"Oh, we're good."

Seth held his stomach. "Okay, enough with the lovey-dovey chitchat. When's the food ready? I'm starved!" 

Sandy removed the steaks from the grill. "It's ready now." He went inside and everyone followed him. They sat around the dinning room table and ate their steaks with mash potatoes and baby carrots. "So, Seth are you thinking of getting a job anytime soon?" Sandy asked.

"Maybe." Seth replied, in between bites. 

"Do you plan on going back into Medicine?" Kirsten asked.

"Maybe."

"Are you moving, again?" Kirsten questioned. She was getting very curious.

"No, why would I move?"

Sandy raised up his forth and pointed it at Seth. "Seth, the last time you called us and said you wanted to come over for dinner because you had good news, was when you told us you were moving out to San Diego." He pointed out. 

"You're right, Sandy. Seth and I do have good news." Summer said.

Kirsten and Sandy looked back and forth at each other.

"What is it?" Kirsten asked.

"Seth and I are going to have a baby." Summer replied.

Sandy choked on his last bite of his steak. "You're pregnant?" Sandy asked. Summer and Seth both nodded their heads. "Wow, congratulations you guys!"

"Oh sweetie! Congratulations! When did you two find out?" Kirsten asked.

"Today." Seth replied.

"Wow. Do you guys…uh, plan on marriage first?" Sandy asked. 

"Marriage?" Seth asked. He looked at Summer and then back at his parents. "Well, we never really discussed any marriage plans, Dad. I mean, I just found out and it's a little too soon." He turned back to Summer. "Don't you think?" He asked for reassurance.

"Yeah, it's too soon." Summer smiled at him. She was ready to marry him right there and then if she could.

"Yeah, the pregnancy wasn't really planned." Seth admitted to his parents. Summer kicked him under the table and Seth winced with pain. "But, I love Summer, you guys, and I don't need a marriage right now to tell her that. But, yes…soon, maybe." He smiled at Summer. "I'm happy that we're have a child together."

"Me too." Summer replied and then kissed him. "Ew, did you put hot sauce on your steak?" Summer asked, pulling away from his lips.

"Tons." Seth replied, laughing.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++


	14. Chapter Fourteen

NOTE: I do not own any of 'The O.C' characters… you can thank FOX. If you have any questions or comment you can e-mail me at liverbrain22@hotmail.com

(Please read and review!)

I apologize for the really late update. I'm now done my other story, so I should be working A LOT more on this one. Here's a quick chapter…

****

Chapter Fourteen

"I don't want to go to school today, Captain Oats. Why did my dad have to go and switch me over to another school? Without Aden, I'm a loner." Ben mumbled to his new friend. "I hate school." Ben sighed, putting down the horse. He gathered his books and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

"What are you doing here?" Ben asked, sitting down next to his uncle.

"Good morning to you too, Ben." Seth replied, sipping his coffee. He put down his newspaper and started laughed. "What's with the mailman outfit?" 

"Dad's making me go to this new school and it has uniforms. Do I really look like a mailman?" He asked.

Seth shook his head in politeness. "No, I was just kidding. The blue shorts and white T-shirt looks great on you. Very minty."

"Minty?" Marissa asked, walking into the kitchen with Conner trailing behind her. He, too, was wearing the same outfit.

"Can I have a mint?" Connor asked Seth.

Seth shook his head and laughed. "So, big day, Conner. First day of real school."

"I was in real school last year." Conner replied.

"Kindergarten doesn't count. You were only there for half a day and all you did was play with blocks."

"You mean I don't get to play with blocks?" Connor asked.

"No, sweetie, you do." Marissa replied quickly, glaring at Seth.

"Yes, you do." Seth laughed and then added. "You just have to count them now. It should be no biggie, of course. Five plus eleven, fifty-seven minus thirty-two…That kind of stuff." 

Ryan walked into the kitchen, dressed in a suit. "Seth, when are you going to grow up?"

"Never! Never!" Seth yelled at him. Ben and Conner started laughing at him. It was good to see Ben laughing again, Seth thought to himself. Seth knew he was definitely talking to Captain Oats. 

"What are you doing here, Seth?" Ryan asked.

"Oh, I let myself in this morning. Summer kicked me out." He explained. "She's been cleaning the house for days now and she told me I was dirty and that I had to leave. I'll give it until the afternoon when she comes crawling back to me."

"So, you think you can just come in here, eat my food, and terrorize my kids?" Ryan joked.

"Yeah, that was the plan." Seth replied. "So, what's with the suit?"

"He's going back to work today." Marissa replied. "Finally, I'll have some piece and quiet. The kids won't be home until at least three-thirty." Marissa sighed. "Oh, I've been waiting for this day for years!"

"Well, technically you won't be alone, Marissa. Like I said, I'll be here until the afternoon." Seth stated.

Marissa looked over at Ryan and then back at Seth. "You think so?"

"I know so."

"Seth, don't you think it's time you get a job?" Marissa asked. She looked over at the clock on the stove. "Boys, the school bus comes in five minutes, go wait outside. I'll be right out."

"I don't need a job." Seth replied, picking up the Art and Leisure section from the newspaper.

Marissa yanked it away from him. "Well, if you're going to be here, then you have to clean the house because that's what I plan on doing."

"Marissa, leave it. I'll clean when I get home. I don't want you ruining your back." Ryan cut in.

Seth got up from the table and chugged the last of his coffee. "I should get going. I…I have to go shopping for…stuff."

"Stuff?" Marissa asked.

"Yeah, Summer's been bugging me to get some baby gear. Crib, stroller, baby gates…That sort of stuff."

"Oh! How fun! I've been meaning to go out and buy some baby clothes for the new baby. I'll come along with you." Marissa exclaimed.

"The tables have turned." Ryan smirked.

"Uh…Maybe cleaning the house won't be that bad." Seth laughed nervously. "In fact, I think I should go help Summer clean. She's probably waiting for me, anyway. You know how she gets sometimes. So, uh, Bye!" Seth quickly left the house.

"If he's back here in ten minutes, I'll kill you." Marissa said.

"What?" Ryan tried to defend himself. "What did I do?"

"He's your brother, not mine." Marissa said and then went outside to go wait with Ben and Conner for their school bus.

"Not by birth." Ryan yelled out to her.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Seth tiptoed his way into Summer's apartment with a bouquet of flowers hidden behind his back. Summer was in her bedroom going through her closet. 

Seth cleared his throat. "Did you just a put new light bulb in the fixture, or are you always this beautiful?"

Startled, Summer jumped and then blushed. "Back already?" She asked.

Seth pulled out the bouquet of flowers and gave them to her.

"So, you think white roses can steal my heart?" Summer questioned him. Seth nodded his head, smiling at her. Summer smelt the roses and then looked up at him. "Well, it worked the first time." She went in and kissed him on the lips. "But, I'm still mad at you."

"Mad?" Seth asked. "What did I do?"

"Nothing. That's exactly what you haven't done. You haven't done anything, Cohen. I clean…you mess. I cook…you eat. Don't you think there's something wrong there?" She asked.

Seth shook his head. "Summer, you won't let me clean or cook."

"That's not the point here, Cohen!" Summer yelled at him.

Then what was the point? Seth thought to himself. Are pregnant women always this confusing? Or was it just a certain season, Summer. Yes, it must be Summer. "Okay, what would you like me to do?" Seth asked.

"Well, for starters you can get a job." 

"A job? Were doing fine. I have enough money for when the baby comes and on top of that my parents are still putting money into my account. I don't need a job, Summer." Seth replied. As much as he loved working at the hospital, he hated it. There was too much for him to handle. He loved not having to go to work everyday. He was so used to waking up at noon and doing nothing.

"Oh, great. So it's your parents who are funding us now?" Summer exclaimed.

"I wouldn't talk, Summer. You don't work either and your dad's always giving you money." Seth stated.

"That's because I'm pregnant!" Summer retorted. "You try working with a child in your stomach!"

"Summer, you're like two months pregnant. How hard can it possibly be? And the baby's not in your stomach, it's in your uterus." Summer stuck her tongue out at him. "Beside, you've never worked a day in your life." He added. 

"Well, you know what then…I'll stop taking money from my father. And I want you to stop taking money from your parents too. You are getting a job and we are going to be a happy family once this baby comes." Summer blurted out.

"Fine." Seth gave up. "I'll get a job. But do I really have to stop accepting my parent's donations? I think they like giving me money." He asked.

Summer sat down on her bed and sighed. "Seth." She scowled him. "We need to be responsible adults here. If we're going to have a child, we have to do this on our own without your parents help, okay?"

"Okay." Seth sat down on the bed next to her. "Maybe I can get a job at my mom's company."

"What?" Summer laughed at him. "You're not serious. I thought you hate that kind of work? You have a Ph.D., M.D. How can you just waste all that knowledge and go to work with your mother? Why don't you go back into medicine, Cohen? Why did you leave, anyway? I thought you loved working at the hospital." 

Seth hesitated. "Just wasn't right for me, and plus I wanted to be with you…here."

"Well, you can get a job here." Summer jumped off the bed and started squealing. "Oh my god! Dr. Seth Cohen, I know the perfect job for you! The office next to my doctor's office is looking for a doctor, right, and it's in your field. You see, one of their pediatricians is going on maternity leave and they need a replacement." Summer explained. "I was talking to my doctor and she was telling me how they couldn't find one. It's perfect!"

"That could work." Seth replied.

"Cohen, show a little more enthusiasm here!" She smacked his shoulder. "I want you to go down to the place right now and ask for that job!"

Seth groaned. "I haven't eaten breakfast yet."

"Breakfast can wait." She snapped her fingers at him.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++


	15. Chapter Fifteen

NOTE: I do not own any of 'The O.C' characters… you can thank FOX. If you have any questions or comment you can e-mail me at liverbrain22@hotmail.com

(Please read and review!)

Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are awesome!

****

Chapter Fifteen

Marissa grabbed another tissue from the box and wiped away her tears. She was watching 'A Wedding Story' on TLC. Before that she was watching 'A Makeover Story' and a then 'A Birth Story'. She forgot how much she missed sitting around in the morning and just watching television. She missed it a lot.

Marissa grabbed another tissue and blew her nose. The phone then rang.

"Hello?" Marissa answered the phone.

"Hey, it's me. I'm just calling to check up on you. How are you? You're not cleaning are you?" Ryan asked.

Marissa sighed. "No, I'm not cleaning." She rolled her tissue up in a ball and threw it in the waste bucket – missing. "I just finished watching 'A Wedding Story'." She replied, grabbing the remote control and turning off the television. "How are things at the office?" She asked.

"Things are…hectic. We have a new project coming up and Kirsten has me working my ass off. So, I'm busy; which is good." Ryan said. "Has Summer called you yet?" He asked. Seth had just called him and told him about the good news. He thought that by now Summer would have called Marissa and told her.

"No, why would she call me?" She asked.

"Seth got a job." 

"He actually listened to me this morning?" Marissa laughed. Seth never listened to anything she had to say.

"Not exactly. Summer told him he had to get a job."

"Good for her. So, is he working at the hospital?" Marissa asked.

"Actually, coincidence here…He's working along side with Dr. Syme." Dr. Syme is Ben and Connor's doctor. "And it also turns out that one of his friends, back at the hospital where he worked in San Diego, is a good friend of Dr. Syme's. So, it all worked out and he has the qualifications, of course."

"Well, that's definitely interesting. Good for him." Marissa said. She was just glad that he wasn't going to be around their house during the day anymore. "It's better than working at a hospital." She commented. "With a child coming, he's going to need the small practice hours, nine to five."

"Yeah, where he worked before really killed him on the hours." Ryan said. "Well, I better get back to work. I'll see you later. Love you."

"Love you too, bye." Marissa hung up the phone and then dialed Summer's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sum."

"Oh, hey Marissa." Summer replied. She was a little occupied with the vacuum cleaner. "Hold on." She put the phone down and then put away the vacuum cleaner. "Okay, back. What's up?"

"Oh, I was just calling to say congrats to Seth for his new job." Marissa laughed. "Ryan just called and told me."

"Ah, right. News spends fast."

"Sure does. What are you up to?" Marissa questioned.

"I was trying to get this…smell out of my apartment. Seth left a pizza under the couch over a week ago and it's so gross, Coop. I'm ready to just chuck the carpet out." Summer exclaimed.

"Yeah, that is gross." Marissa replied, laughing at her. "I was about to head out to the mall to go shopping for the baby. Did you want to come with me? You haven't picked up any clothes for the baby yet. I'm surprised."

"Coop, I don't know if it's a boy or a girl. I need specifics when I'm shopping!" Summer replied. 

"Stick with the yellows, whites and greens. That's what I did with the boys."

"Okay, Coop, no offence but that's just wrong! I mean, how can one possibly shop without knowing if it's going to be a girl or a boy. That's just wrong!" She repeated.

"It's easy, Sum. Pick me up in 10 minutes. I'm sure you'll find something for the baby. You're Summer Roberts. You never leave a mall without two handfuls of bags." Marissa stated.

Summer gave in. I mean, how could Summer turn down shopping? That just wasn't in her nature. "True. I'll be there in five!"

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Ever since Seth was a little kid he had always wanted to be a professional skateboarder. Either that, or just have no job at all and sail the rest of his life. After high school, he decided not go to college at all; whereas Ryan, little goody-to-shoes, went to college and made Seth's parents proud of him. That's when Seth knew that he had to go to college. He knew he wasn't going to win Summer's heart over a job as a professional skateboarder, or a sailor – even though they were already going out at the time. Sandy had told him from the get-go that he should go into law. Seth was like his father, good at talking – maybe too good. But, Seth had other plans. He wanted to do research or find cures for diseases. He wanted to make a difference and steal Summer Roberts' heart. And it had worked, he had stolen the heart of the girl of his dreams and now he was going to have a child with her. His life was finally falling down into place. He was no longer sitting alone in his San Diego apartment, contemplating on calling Summer. 

"Can I get you anything to drink, Seth?" The server at his dad's restaurant asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"Uh, I'll have a coffee. Can you also get my dad, if he's around?" Seth asked.

"Sure thing. I'll be right back with your coffee." 

Seth sat at the table, staring out the window. The place had changed a lot within the past few years. He used to come here a lot when he was a teenager. Him and Ryan would come over after school and work for his Dad. Seth at first didn't like the idea of having a job and on top of that working for his own dad, but now he thought different. Working with his family, with Ryan, created a lot of great memories. Like the time where Ryan had fought with Sandy to let him help the cook in the back and ended up burning his hand. That was a great night – minus the burn.

"Here's your coffee." The server placed the coffee down in front of him and then walked away.

"Seth!" Sandy said, coming toward him. "I didn't know you'd be stopping by here today. How are things? How's Summer?" Sandy asked, sitting down at the table.

"Things are great, Dad. Summer's great, well…good. She's still cleaning like Alice."

"Alice?" Sandy was afraid to ask.

Seth sighed. "Brady Bunch, Dad. Are you really getting that old that you're losing your memory?" He joked.

Sandy ignored him. "So, she's cleaning…Savor it now, Seth, before it's too late." Sandy explained. "Once the baby's born, she'll depend on you to do everything for her."

"Dad, we're talking about Summer. I already do everything for her."

"Oh, it gets worse." Sandy exaggerated. "When your mother was pregnant with you, she did everything…And I mean everything. She cooked, Seth." Sandy raised his eyebrows at him. "Oh, it was torture. Thank god though, once you were born she stopped cooking and she started depending on me. She had me tied around her greasy little fingers." Sandy laughed. "And she still does."

"How is this helping me?" Seth asked.

"I'm just warning you, Seth."

"Thanks, Dad. How thoughtful." He said, staring down at his coffee. 

"So…" Sandy sat back in his chair and looked at Seth. "Besides Summer, how are things? It's not everyday you come in here, you know." He commented.

Seth took a sip of his now cold coffee. "Well, I don't want to brag or anything, but this doctor's back in business."

"Seth, that's great! Where are you working?" Sandy asked.

"Well, you know Dr. Syme?" 

"Yes." Sandy nodded his head.

"Well, turns out he's a friend of a friend and they are looking for a pediatrician and here I am…Well, you know how it goes." Seth said. "I start next week."

"Congratulations. We should celebrate!"

"Please, no celebrations." Seth sank into his seat. "We'll be having many of those soon enough."

"Indeed we are. With both Marissa and Summer pregnant…Should be a crazy year."

Seth nodded his head. "Yeah and there's also yours and mom's wedding anniversary."

"Oh, Seth, you know your mother and I don't really celebrate our wedding anniversary. Last year it was plain and simple. Dinner and a movie." Sandy replied.

Seth started laughing. He was laughing so hard, that he had to hold his stomach.

"What?" Sandy asked.

"Dad, what year were you and Mom married?"

"1981." Sandy replied. He was confused as to where Seth was going with this.

"Right and it's 2016." Seth told him. Sandy was still confused. "Dad it's yours and Mom's thirty-fifth wedding anniversary. That means something…it's a milestone in one's marriage? You have to celebrate…It's the coral anniversary." 

"Coral? That could be nice." Sandy nodded his head. He took out his fingers and started counting. "Thirty-five years." Sandy repeated. "I've been married to her for thirty-five years. People celebrate their thirty-fifth?" Sandy laughed.

"Of course. So, not only in November is Marissa having a baby, but you and Mom have your wedding anniversary." Seth explained. Sandy nodded his head. "Oh, another thing I wanted to talk to you about." Seth took another sip of his cold coffee and then cleared his throat. "I've been thinking a lot about Summer and I. And uh, well, I've been thinking about asking her to marry me."

"That's great, Seth!" Sandy said. "Summer's a lucky girl."

"Yeah, so you think it's a good idea? I mean, with the baby coming?" Seth asked.

"Seth, I know you love Summer. The only reason you came back to Newport was because she was here. And don't try to deny that." Sandy said. "But, if you're just marrying her because of the baby, well…I'd think about it more, Son. Marriage is a big step in one's relationship."

"No, no, it's not the baby, Dad. Even without the baby, I would marry her. I love her." Seth replied.

"Well, I know you love her, Seth. And I know you'll do the right thing."

Seth nodded his head. "Okay, thanks, Dad. I needed to hear that." Seth chugged the last of his coffee. "I should get going. I'll talk to you later." He got up and then left the restaurant. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"I can't believe you bought all those baby clothes, Summer. Make sure Seth doesn't find the bill or else he'll kill you." Marissa exclaimed.

"Seth's a doctor. He has money." Summer laughed, helping Marissa take her things out of the car. "He makes it, and I spend it." She grabbed the last bag and went inside Marissa's house. "Well, I should get going. I told Seth I was only going to be gone two hours and it turned out to be four."

"Yeah, well, the kids should be home any minute. I should get the new baby gear out of the way. I'd hate for them to see it, without buying anything for them." She admitted.

"Good idea. I'll see you later, Coop." Summer said, and then left in her car.

Marissa quickly put away the new baby clothes and toys in her closet upstairs in her room. After she was done, she went down in the kitchen and started making the boys a snack. Seconds later, Ben and Conner came barging through the front door.

"I hate school!" Conner yelled, throwing his school bag on the floor. "No one wants to be my friend."

"Yeah, well, that's what we get for changing schools." Ben mumbled, as he made his way upstairs to his room to change out of his school uniform. 

Today hadn't gone as bad as he thought it would have. Ben was actually making a few friends without his twin brother around to help him. He thought that the sixth grade was going to be hard, but it turned out that it wasn't all that bad, especially with his new friend Colin around. He met Colin during their first half of classes in the morning, when he was assigned to sit next to him. His last name started with an 'A'.

Ben changed out of this school uniform and put on his t-shirt and jeans. He then went downstairs to tell his mom all about his new friend.

"Hey, sweetie. There's a snack in the kitchen if you're hungry." Marissa told Ben.

Ben went into the kitchen and snagged two cookies off the plate. He then went into the living room and sat down on the couch. "Hey, Mom, guess what."

The phone rang. "Hold on." Marissa picked up the phone and answered it.

Ben ate his cookies, waiting patiently for his mom to get off the phone. From the sounds of his mom on the phone, Ben could tell it was his dad on the other line. 

"Well, there's really nothing you can do about it." Marissa explained over the phone. "…Well, for how long? No, I'm sorry. I won't put up…Fine." Marissa hung up the phone.

"Mom, guess what." Ben repeated.

Conner came running into the living room, clutching his hand tightly. "Mom." Conner whined and showed her his bloody hand. "I fell down outside. It stings!" Conner complained.

"Mom." Ben said.

Marissa turned to Ben. "Ben, hold on." Marissa order and then left to go help Conner clean his cuts.

The doorbell then rang. "Ben, can you get that!?" Marissa shouted from the bathroom.

Ben sighed and then went to answer the door. "Hey, what are you doing here, Colin?" Ben asked. He was a little surprised by the visit.

"I thought maybe you wanted to come over to my house and go for a swim or something. We just got a new pool put in with this awesome water slide." Colin exaggerated. "So, can you come?"

"Yeah, I'll just go ask." Ben left the door open and went to go ask his mom. 

Marissa was still busy cleaning up Conner's hand when Ben walked into the bathroom.

"Who's at the door?" Marissa asked.

"A friend. Can I go over to his house?" Ben asked.

"Where does he live?"

"Around. I don't know. I've never been there."

"Call home when you get there to tell me where he lives, okay?"

"Okay. Where's dad?" Ben asked. He knew something was up with the phone call his mom just got from him.

"He's still at work, but he won't be home until late tonight. He's visiting your Uncle Trey." Marissa replied. Conner screamed, as she applied rubbing alcohol to his cut. "Be home for dinner."

"I will." Ben shouted out to her, as he ran upstairs to change into his swim shorts. He quickly got changes and then went back downstairs. "Okay, let's go." Ben said, leaving his house. He got onto his bike and followed Colin to his house.

Colin didn't live that far away from him at all. Only a couple blocks away from him. He lived in a much bigger house than Ben did.

"Do you any brother's or sisters?" Ben asked, eyeing the mansion.

"No. I'm the only child." Colin replied, putting his bike in the garage. "Come on inside, I just have to change into my swim shorts." He said.

Ben followed Colin into his house. It was enormous. Bigger than his grandparents house for sure. A boxer puppy came running over to Ben and jumped on him. "Whoa." Ben stepped back.

"That's my dog, Molly. Don't worry she doesn't bite." Colin said, pulling Molly away from Ben. 

"Colin, you're home." His mother said, disappointingly, walking into the foyer. "Oh, hi…" She said to Ben.

"Mom, this is my friend Ben from school. We were just going to go swimming." Colin said.

"Colin, you can't go swimming today. I thought I told you this morning that I was having a friend over from work. I don't need you gallivanting around the house and making racket. And, as for that dog of yours…I want her outside in the yard. She's been peeing everywhere in the house all day."

"But, Mom…" Colin began.

"Colin!" His mother yelled at him. "Please, don't argue with me. Why don't you and your friend just go take the dog for a walk? Then I want you back here and in your bedroom the rest of the night, okay?"

"Whatever." Colin replied. His mother left in a hurry back into the kitchen. "Sorry we can't go swimming." Colin told Ben. "Want to come with me to take Molly for a walk?"

"Sure." Ben replied.

Ben and Colin walked Molly over to a park near his house. Colin let the puppy go and started swinging on the swing set.

"She won't run away?" Ben asked. He wasn't used to dogs. He always wanted a dog, but his parents never let him have one. They told him dogs were too much responsibility.

"Nah. She'll come when I call her." Colin replied, pulling something out of his pocket. "Here, want one?" He offered, showing the pack of cigarettes to Ben.

"Uh…" Ben hesitated. He had never tried smoking before. "Where did you get those?" He asked.

"I stole 'em from my dad. Here, have one." Colin handed Ben a cigarette and lit it for him. Ben took a drag of the cigarette and started choking. Colin started laughing at him and patted him on the back. "Take it slowly." Ben took another drag and didn't choke. 

"So, what does your mom do?" Ben asked.

"Nothing. She doesn't work." 

"But…" Ben shook his head and handed the cigarette over to Colin. "Why did she want you out of the house if she's having a business friend over?" He asked.

"My dad's out of town on business…" Colin mumbled. "I'm not supposed to tell him about my mom's friend. That's why I have Molly. She told me I could have a dog if I didn't tell my dad about this guy she's been seeing." He explained and then took a drag of his cigarette. "So, I keep my mouth shut. I'm happy with Molly…"

"Oh." Ben didn't know what to say to his new friend. "Uh, want to come over to my house for dinner?" He asked.

"Sure!"

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++


	16. Chapter Sixteen

NOTE: I do not own any of 'The O.C' characters… you can thank FOX. If you have any questions or comment you can e-mail me at liverbrain22@hotmail.com

(Please read and review!)

****

Chapter Sixteen

Before going back to Summer's apartment, Seth picked up some dinner for the two of them. It was a long, but wise, decision after deciding to go with Chinese food. 

"Summer!" Seth banged on her apartment door with his free hand. "Open up, it's me!"

"COMING!" Summer yelled out from the kitchen. Summer quickly dried her hands on a towel and opened the door for him. "Oh, Cohen…I made dinner."

"You made dinner?" Seth repeated. "Well, you can throw out the T.V. dinner's 'cause I got us some excellent Chinese food." Seth said, putting the food down on the table.

"What makes you assume we're having T.V. dinners?" Summer yelled at him.

"Well, we're not. We're having Chinese food."

"Cohen!" Summer scowled him. "I made dinner. As in I cooked something in an oven." She explained. 

Seth started sniffing the air like a dog. "I don't smell anything thing burning."

Summer swatted Seth in the stomach. "I didn't burn anything. In fact, I made us a lovely roast with sweet potatoes."

"Aw, how sweet." Seth joked. "So, we'll have your dinner with a side order of Chinese food." He explained, walking into the kitchen and picking at the roast. "You sure you cooked it long enough?" He asked.

"Cohen, I know how to cook. Now go sit your butt at the table!" She ordered him, grabbing the roast and bringing it to the table. Seth sat down and unloaded the Chinese food.

"So, is the house clean enough? Or do you have to clean more?" Seth asked.

Summer glared at him. "As a matter of fact, I didn't clean today. I went out with Marissa to the mall to shop for the baby."

"What did you get?" Seth asked.

"Oh…well, you know…Stuff." Summer mumbled.

"Stuff?"

Summer nodded her head as she chewed hard on the piece of roast in her mouth. "I just picked up a few things." She pointed over to the pile of bags on the floor in the living room.

"A few things?" Seth repeated. "That looks like a few too many few things to be a few things."

"Whoa, what?" Summer asked.

"Never mind." Seth rolled his eyes. "So, how much did a few things cost you?" He asked, putting more rice onto his plate.

Summer took another bite of her roast. "Um…six…six hundred." She mumbled.

"Six hundred!" Seth yelled. "On what?" He asked.

"Well, you know…clothes and toys." Summer replied. "Just what a baby needs, right?"

"Summer, what about the money situation?" He asked. "If we're not going to be 'accepting' money from our parents, we need to watch ourselves. I know I make a lot of money but you do realize that we have other things to spend it on like…like for instance, buying a home. We're going to need to do some upgrading once the baby comes."

"Yeah, but that's later." Summer protested. "Quit worrying, Cohen." She told him.

Seth sighed. "Just promise me you won't go shopping again without me there."

"You mean you want to go shopping?" Summer asked, excitingly.

"Well, yeah. Shopping isn't my favorite thing in the world, but I would like to pick things out for the baby too."

"Great, so we can go tonight!" Summer said.

"Uh, no. I think you've spent too much for today." 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

After going back to Colin's house and dropping off the puppy, Ben and Colin biked over to Ben's house.

"MOM!" Ben yelled out as soon as he stepped into the house. He kicked off his shoes and went into the kitchen, with Colin following behind him. "Mom, this is Colin. Can he stay over for supper?" He asked.

Marissa smiled at Colin. "Sure, were having macaroni and cheese with hot dogs."

"Gross." Ben said, leaving the kitchen and going upstairs to his room with Colin. 

"Nice room." Colin commented. "Hey, what's this?" He picked up Captain Oats.

Ben grabbed the horse away from him. "Uh, that's nothing. It's my little brother's." He laughed nervously and threw the horse over to the side of the room. 

"Who's that?" Colin asked, pointing to a picture frame on Ben's dresser.

"That's Aden…my twin brother." 

"Where is he?" Colin asked, picking up the frame.

"He's gone. He died…" Ben mumbled. He then quickly changed the subject. "Let's go downstairs to the basement. We have, like, tons of games."

"Okay." 

They went into the basement and played Playstation until dinnertime. After dinner, Colin went home.

"So, is he a new friend from school?" Marissa asked. They were sitting in the living room watching T.V.

Ben nodded his head and continued watching T.V.

"So, you like the school?" She asked.

"It's alright." Ben replied, not taking his eye of the set. "Colin's my only friend there."

"Well, it's just your first day. I'm sure you'll meet more kids." Marissa said. "And as for you…" Marissa messed up Conner's hair. "Open up more to your classmates. I'm sure once they get to know you, you'll have tons of friends."

A set of headlights pulled up into the driveway. "Dad's home!" Conner yelled and ran to the door. He opened the door for his dad. "Uncle Trey!" Conner yelled.

Ben and Marissa looked at each other.

"Mom, what's he doing here?" Ben asked.

"I'm not sure." Marissa got up and went over to the front door. Not only was Trey there with Ryan, but his kids, Amy and Josh, were also with them. "Hey guys." Marissa smiled at them and then glared at Ryan. 

"Hi, Aunt Marissa!" Amy went up to her and hugged her.

Marissa hugged the little four-year old child and then went over to Ryan. "Ryan, what are you doing?" She whispered to him.

"Marissa, you don't know how much all of this means to me and the kids right now." Trey explained to her, as he and his kids took off their jackets and shoes.

"Yeah, well it's no problem…At all." She said, scratching the back of her neck. "Uh, Ryan, can I speak with you minute in the kitchen? Now!" Marissa asked and then walked away into the kitchen.

Ryan followed Marissa into the kitchen.

"What the hell are you doing, Ryan!" Marissa yelled at him, try to keep her voice low.

"They had no where else to go. He has no money for rent or food right now. I couldn't just leave them there in Chino. He has the kids with him. If it were just him, then I would tell him to just go to a shelter." Ryan explained. "Don't worry, it won't be for long."

"Ryan, what about Amy and Josh's education? They can't just leave their school in Chino."

"Well, there's a public school near here." Ryan replied.

"No." Marissa shook her head and folded her arms. "They can't stay here. I'm sorry."

"Marissa, please, just for awhile. I'll help him look for a small apartment around here…Please?" Ryan begged. "I can't just kick him out."

"Well, he wouldn't have to be kicked out, if you hadn't brought him to our house."

Ryan ran his hands through his hair. "Look, it's only for awhile. I promise." Ryan said and then left her alone in the kitchen.

"Thanks again, bro. You don't know how much this means to the kids and I right now. I don't know what I would do without you." Trey said, sitting down in the living room. Ben glared at his Uncle Trey and then at his dad. 

"Yeah, well…I couldn't just leave you there."

Conner tugged at Ryan's pants. "Dad, can Amy sleep in my room?" He asked.

"Sure, we'll see how it goes. But, if you two talk and not sleep, then it's over, understand?" Ryan replied.

"Yeah! Come on Amy, I'll show you my room!"

"Conner, I want you in your pajamas and in bed in ten minutes." Marissa yelled out to him as she walked into the living room. 

"Josh, you can stay in Ben's room." Ryan said.

"Dad…" Ben started to protest, but stopped as he saw the look in his dad's eye. He hated Josh with an extreme passion. Josh was three years older than him and acted like he was God. "Fine…" Ben stormed off to his room. Josh picked up his bag of clothes and went upstairs to Ben's room. 

"So, uh…Trey, you can sleep downstairs. There's a pull-out couch." Marissa said.

"Thanks." Trey thanked her and then grabbed his things. "I'm going to head off to bed now. I'm exhausted." He told them and then left.

"Are you mad at me?" Ryan asked, sliding his arms around her waist.

"Would you be mad at me if Caitlin were to come over with her kids?" She questioned.

"Caitlin doesn't have kids." Ryan smirked.

"But, if she did…would you be mad at me?"

"No." Ryan replied.

"Liar!" She said and then kissed him on the lips. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Quit touching my things!" Ben yelled at Josh.

"Chill, loser…I'm just looking around. God, you're such a freak." Josh mumbled, picking up a comic from Ben's desk. "Is it okay if I read this, master?" Josh asked.

"Put it back when you're done with it." Ben replied, grabbing his pajamas and then going into the bathroom to change. Back in Ben's room, Josh slid out of his pants and hopped into Ben's bed with the comic book. 

"Get out of my bed." Ben ordered, walking back into his room.

"Hey, I'm the guest. I get to sleep where I want. And where I want to sleep is here. You can take the floor. Oh, and do me a favor…Turn off the lights." He said, as he turned on the lamp beside him.

"Actually, I think you should take the floor. It's not like you haven't slept on it before. Did you even have a bed in Chino?" Ben asked, coldly.

Josh tore off the covers and pounced on top of Ben. Josh pushed his arm down on Ben's throat. "Who the hell do you think you are talking to me like that?" Ben grasped onto Josh's arm and tried to pull it away from his throat. "The only reason we're here is because of you rich bastards. You guys just have to take away everything we got, don't you?"

"You're choking me." Ben whispered.

Josh got off of him and returned to Ben's bed. He picked up the comic book and continued reading it. Ben, who was still on the floor, rubbed his neck and then left his bedroom. He went over to his parents' bedroom and knocked on the door.

"It's open." Marissa yelled out.

Ben walked in. "I'm not going back to my room if he's still in there!" Ben yelled at her. 

"Ben, what's the matter?" Ryan asked, walking out of the bathroom.

"He tried to kill me!" Ben exaggerated. "And he's making me sleep on the floor."

"I'll handle this." Ryan told Marissa and then went over to Ben's room. "Hey Josh, how about you sleep on the downstairs couch. I forgot we got rid of the bunkbeds and didn't realize that someone would be sleeping on the floor."

"Oh, sure…No problem." Josh said, getting out of Ben's bed. He grabbed his pants and bag of clothes, glaring at Ben, and went downstairs.

"There. Now go to bed." Ryan said, and then shut Ben's door. He went over to Conner's room and opened the door. Both Conner and Amy were sleeping in the bed together. They were both small, so it all worked out. "Goodnight, guys." Ryan whispered and then closed the door shut. He then returned to his bedroom.

"Everything okay?" Marissa asked.

Ryan shut the lights off and replied, "Everything's dandy." He changed into his T-shirt and shorts and then slid into bed next to Marissa. He curled up with Marissa, with both hands wrapped around her belly. "Oh, she's definitely a soccer player." Ryan joked and then he kissed her on the back of her neck.

"Ballerina." Marissa mumbled.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

NOTE: I do not own any of 'The O.C' characters… you can thank FOX. If you have any questions or comment you can e-mail me at liverbrain22@hotmail.com

(Please read and review!)

****

Chapter Seventeen

Ryan woke up the next morning not lying next to Marissa, but lying next to something smaller – a lot smaller. Ryan threw back the covers and found Conner rolled up in a little ball. Ryan carefully got out of bed, trying hard not to disturb Conner and Marissa from sleeping, and went to the bathroom. He took a quick shower and then got changed into his casual clothes. He knew that today he wouldn't go to work. He had to help Trey out, before his family drives Ryan's whole family nuts.

Ryan tiptoed downstairs, careful not to wake Josh up, and brewed himself a hot cup of coffee. He then called Kirsten, hoping she would be up by now. It was six in the morning.

"Hello?" Kirsten answered the phone.

"Hey, good you're up." Ryan said. "Look, is it okay if I took today off? I'll work in my office any chance I get, but I have to have today off."

"Ryan, is everything okay?" She asked. "How are the boys?"

"Everything is fine, Kirsten." Ryan assured her. "It's just Trey. He got kicked out of his house yesterday, so I brought him and his kids over last night. I just need today off to help him find a job and get him back onto his feet."

"Okay, sure…Yes, of course you can have today off. And if you need anything just call me, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks. Bye." Ryan hung up the phone and took a sip of his coffee.

As Ryan was pouring his second cup of coffee Marissa walked into the kitchen. "'Morning." She said, grabbing a cup from the cupboard. Ryan poured her some juice. "Why is Conner in our bed?"

Ryan shrugged. "My guess is that Amy took up too much of the bed. We really need to work out something else here."

"Well, what do you have planned?" She asked. They were both sitting at their kitchen table drinking coffee.

"Well, today I'll get Trey to enroll Amy and Josh over at the public school, and then I'm going to go over to the restaurant and ask Sandy if Trey could work for him." Ryan replied and then added, "I'll find him a cheap apartment and then once he gets his first paycheck, he's out."

"Do you really think Trey can work at a restaurant like the Lighthouse? The place is too fancy for him. I mean, look at him." Marissa said.

She was right, Ryan thought to himself. Trey didn't fit the profile at all. "Well, I'll get him cleaned up. I'll buy him a few clothes to get him started…and of course, a decent haircut."

Marissa laughed. "Yeah, he needs one of those." She took a sip of coffee. "What about Amy? If he's going to be working full time, who's going to look after her after school? She's only in kindergarten four, Ryan."

"Well, I thought that maybe we could help him out there and –"

Marissa stopped him. "We, as in me? Ryan! Conner's finally in the first grade and I finally have freedom in the afternoon. And, in case you forgot, I'm pregnant. I'm due in less than three months!"

"Marissa, it's only for awhile. Once he has money, Amy will go to a daycare and then Josh can watch her after his school. Please, just for awhile?" Ryan begged.

"Fine." She mumbled. 

"Thanks." He got up and kissed her on the cheek. "Don't worry, I'll get him a job and then everything will go back to normal." He said and then left the kitchen.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa." Trey held up his hands. "I'm not getting my hair cut." He protested. "What's wrong with my hair?"

"Nothing, Trey. You just need to look…." Not dirty? Or at least look like he lives in Newport and not in Chino. Ryan couldn't tell his brother that. "You just need a clean cut, Trey. It will help you get a job. And here," He tossed Trey a dress shirt and dress pants. "Try these on."

Trey took the clothes, went into the bathroom and changed into them. When he came out, Ryan was surprised by the transformation already. "Hey, see, now that looks good on you."

Trey looked down at his feet. "Pants are a little short."

"Well, they're mine…We'll pick a pair up for you later. But for now, those will do. Now all we need to do is get you a haircut." Ryan pulled out his wallet and checked his money situation. "There's a barbershop nearby, we can go there." 

Ryan and Trey went to the barbershop and Trey got his hair cut. When they returned home, even Marissa was surprised by the transformation; he was definitely going to find a job looking like that. He looked really good – minus the battle scares on his face, of course.

Amy was in the kitchen with Marissa, helping her bake cookies. Trey had gone over to the school in the morning to register Josh and Amy, but they were going to start tomorrow. Josh was outside lounging in the pool. 

"You look great, Trey." Marissa commented.

"Yeah, Daddy…You look like Uncle Ryan now." Amy commented, while she ate some cookie dough.

"Ready?" Ryan asked.

"Where are we going?" Trey questioned.

"To the Lighthouse. Sandy's restaurant." Ryan replied

"Whoa…You never said anything about working at a restaurant, Ry, especially at Sandy Cohen's restaurant. Shit, the guy hates me…"

"Trey!" Marissa yelled at him. "Amy's here."

"It's not like she's never heard me swear. Isn't that right, twinkle toe's?" Trey went up to her and tickled her.

Amy started giggling.

"Okay, well, we better get going Trey. Sandy's hardly ever there for very long." Ryan spoke up.

"I still don't think he's going to hire me, Ry…" Trey began to protest, while he followed Ryan out to his car.

"Trey, you miss hundred percent of the shots you never take. Just take a chance at this one, will you?" 

Trey sighed. "Whatever you say, bro."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

Seth had finally gotten rid of Summer from the apartment. All morning, he was trying to get her out. Finally, she accepted his offer of money, and went for a little afternoon shopping with one of her old friends, Sarah. 

Tonight Seth Cohen was going to propose to Summer Roberts. Seth was already getting nervous just thinking about it. First things first, he thought to himself. He had to go over to his parent's house and get his Grandma Nichol's wedding band. Seth remembered the first time his mother had shown him the ring. It was just after his grandmother's death that Kirsten had told him that when he got married to that special girl, this would be the ring. And what a ring it was, Seth thought to himself. He quickly sped off in his car and went over to his parents' house.

Seth waited impatiently as he rang the doorbell for the second time. He tried the door to see if it was open, but it was locked. "Mom!" Seth banged on the door. He didn't have a lot of time before Summer was home. He still needed to go over to Ryan's, then to the flower store and then he needed to race home and get everything ready.

"I'm coming!" Seth heard his mom's voice. The door opened. 

"Finally, you old people are so slow." Seth said, walking into the house. "I'm really in a hurry, Mom."

Kirsten laughed at him. "You're just nervous, honey." She handed him a box with the ring in it. "I'm so proud of you." She rubbed his arm and started to cry. "I can't believe this day has finally come…" She wiped away her tears and smiled at him.

"Mom, please…I'm asking her to marry me…For all I know she can tell me 'no', you know." Seth said, while he opened the box and looked at the ring.

"Seth! Of course she's going to marry you, silly. Stop thinking like that." She said, slapping him. 

"Okay, Mom." He kissed her on the cheek. "I should get going." He said and then left the house.

Seth then raced over to the flower store. He bought twelve dozen white roses and twelve dozen red roses. He was so nervous about tonight that he couldn't remember which Summer liked best, white or red, so he bought both. After he carefully placed the roses in the back of the car, he went over to Ryan and Marissa's house.

"Seth, what are you doing here?" Marissa asked, opening the door.

"I know I should have called, but I'm kind of in a hurry…" Seth began and then looked at the little girl standing behind Marissa. "Who's this?" Seth asked.

Amy took one look at Seth and ran off into the kitchen.

"That's Amy, you remember her, Trey's little girl."

"Oh, right. Uh, why is she here?" Seth asked, looking at his watch. He was doing great. It was only two o'clock in the afternoon and Summer should be home by four.

"Now, that's a long story. What are you doing here?" Marissa asked again.

"Well, one, is Ryan home and two, where can I find Captain Oats?" He asked quickly.

"Ryan's not home and Captain Oats is upstairs in Ben's room." Marissa replied, laughing at him. "What's going on?" She asked. Before she could get an answer out of Seth, he bolted upstairs to Ben's room.

Seth rummaged around Ben's room and found Captain Oats lying on the ground. He picked him up and brushed the dust off the horse. "Ah, the floor. That boy needs a talk, doesn't he Captain Oats?" Seth asked the horse. "But for now, you're coming home with me." 

With the horse in hand, Seth went back downstairs. Marissa was still standing where he left her. "Okay, what are you doing Seth?"

"Well, if you must know…I'm asking Summer to marry me tonight." Seth replied.

Marissa squealed. "Oh my God!" She went and hugged Seth. "Finally!" She blurted out.

"Finally?" Seth asked.

"Oh God, I didn't mean it like that. It's just that Summer's always talking about the perfect wedding and it's just…Well, it's just a girls' thing."

"Apparently…" Seth mumbled. "Well, I better jet."

"Good luck!" Marissa shouted out to him as he drove off.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Okay…So, no swearing or anything like that, okay?" Ryan asked Trey, as they walked into the restaurant. He wasn't sure if this was a good idea, but Sandy had told him that he would talk to Trey.

"Hey, Ry, I'm older than you…I know how to act my age." Trey brushed him off.

"Apparently…" Ryan mumbled.

"Ryan, how are you today? Lunch for two?" The hostess asked.

"Uh, yeah and tell Sandy I'm here." Ryan replied and then followed the hostess to a table with Trey. They sat down, with their menus, and waited for Sandy. Seconds later Sandy showed up.

"Trey!" Sandy said cheerfully, shaking his hand. "You look great."

Trey smirked at the compliment. "Thanks, it was all Ry's idea."

Sandy sat down next to Ryan and patted his back. "How are things?" He asked.

"Great." Ryan replied

"How are the kids, Trey?" Sandy asked.

"Fine, thanks." Trey replied.

"So, you're looking for a job?" Sandy asked and Trey nodded his head. A server came up to them and they all ordered drinks. "What can you do for me?" Sandy asked.

"Well, anything, I - I suppose…" Trey stuttered. "Whatever you want me to do…" 

"Well, I can start you down low and then you can work you're way up. That's the best I can do. We have fine people that work here in this restaurant. It's a great group of people."

"I'll start whenever you want me to start." Trey said.

"Good. We have a position, full time, for washing dishes. Can you wash dishes?" Sandy asked.

"Yeah, I can do that." Trey replied. He really had no intention of washing dishes for a bunch of rich bastards, but he was desperate. 

"Good." Sandy got up from the table. "I really have to get going." He turned to Trey. "Be here tomorrow morning at eight, okay?" 

Trey stood up. "Okay." He shook Sandy's hand. "Thank you."

Sandy smiled at him and left.

"Okay, why was he so nice to me?" Trey asked.

"Sandy's always nice." Ryan replied, sipping his drink. "You're just too thick headed to have really gotten to know him."

Trey ignored the last comment and chugged his drink down. "Well, thanks little bro. I mean it."

"Don't mention it."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++


	18. Chapter Eighteen

NOTE: I do not own any of 'The O.C' characters… you can thank FOX. If you have any questions or comment you can e-mail me at liverbrain22@hotmail.com

(Please read and review!)

****

Chapter Eighteen

After telling Colin all about his cousin Josh, Ben invited Colin over. Colin told him that he would stick up for him if Josh tried to do anything else to him. 

When Ben walked into the door after school with Colin, he found his mom in the kitchen baking cookies with Amy and Josh. They were all laughing and having a great time together. Ben was jealous.

"Mom!" Ben yelled, walking into the kitchen. "You remember my friend Colin? Can he stay for dinner again?" He asked.

"Does your mom know you're here?" Marissa asked Colin.

"Yeah." Colin lied.

"Okay. Oh Ben, can you do me a favor?" Marissa asked. "Conner's upstairs looking for his Spiderman outfit. Can you help him? I'm kind of tied up at the moment." She said, placing more cookies on the trey. Amy and Josh were eating the cookie dough – Ben's cookie dough.

"I don't know where it is!" Ben shouted at her and left. Colin followed him outside to the backyard.

"What's the matter?" Colin asked.

"Them." Ben pointed to the house. "They're all driving me nuts."

"Well, then lets go do something." Colin offered, looking around the backyard. He saw a hockey net placed up against the house. "Road hockey. We'll have Josh and Conner play with us. Come on! It'll be fun!"

Ben shrugged. "Fine."

They went back inside and found Conner, with his Spiderman outfit on, and got Josh from the kitchen and played road hockey. They only had one hockey net, so they used shoes for the other net. It was Ben and Colin vs. Conner and Josh. They were only playing for five minutes and Ben and Colin were already winning by three goals.

"Do they not have hockey in Chino?" Colin asked, shooting on the net and scoring.

Josh glared at him. "The game of hockey is Canadian, not American. Now if we were playing football, I'd be beating your sorry asses." Josh smirked as he shot the tennis ball and missed the net. 

"Let's play football then." Colin offered. 

Ben glared at Colin and whispered, "I don't play football."

"So?" Colin whispered back.

"Okay, let's play football." Josh shouted.

Conner dropped his hockey stick and ran into the garage with his Spiderman outfit on and got a football. "Here!" He raised the football up to Josh.

"Ready to get creamed?" Josh asked Ben and Colin. "You ready Spiderman?" He asked Conner.

"Yeaaaah." Conner shouted. "Let's cream them!"

They went over into the backyard and played a lousy game of football. Ben didn't even know how to play. Colin just told him to get the ball and run in the opposite direction. It wasn't as easy as it sounded. Josh had the ball most of the time and Conner just stood there cheering him on, while Ben and Colin tried to tag-team him. 

Ben fell to the ground and watched Josh run off with the ball. "Damnit." He mumbled, getting back onto his feet.

Colin, who was chasing Josh, stopped to bend down and catch his breath. "Damn, he's fast." He mumbled to himself.

"Give up already losers?" Josh asked.

"Yeah, give up already?" Conner shouted.

"Not a chance." Colin replied and grabbed the ball from him. He then walked over to Ben. "He's going down." 

"Yeah, with you and what army?" Ben joked.

"Come on, you want to shut him up don't you? Here's the plan…" The two boys huddled together and Colin explained the plan, while Josh and Conner watched on in amusement.

"You girls ready?" Josh asked. "Or should we start boiling our afternoon tea?"

Ben and Colin split up and began playing. Within seconds Josh stole the ball out from under Ben's grip. Ben started chasing Josh, with Conner chasing after him. Colin was to the side of Josh, chasing him. Ben leapt for Josh's feet and both Josh and Ben fell to the ground. Ben quickly peeled away from Josh and Colin, who caught up to them, and threw his body on top of Josh. Colin's elbow dug into Josh back and Josh screamed.

"Get off me you fucking queer!" Josh yelled at Colin. Colin got off of him and Josh rose to his feet. "Who the hell do you think you are?" Josh demanded, poking Colin in the chest. "Huh?" He inched closer to him.

"Guys…" Ben separated them. "It was an accident. Game's over. Come on, Colin." Ben said, trying to drag Colin away from Josh.

Connor sat down in the grass and looked on at the three of them fighting.

Josh pushed Ben over. "Quit being a little pussy…"

Colin jumped Josh and they both fell to the ground. They were both swinging at each other, while Ben was trying to stop them from fighting. Finally, with all of Ben's strength, he separated them with a few minor blows to his face. "Quit it!" He screamed at them.

Conner ran into the kitchen and got Marissa.

"Boys!" Marissa yelled at them. 

Josh shoved Ben and Colin off of him and stood up. "This is fucking bullshit." He yelled at everyone and then left the backyard.

"Colin, I think you should go." Marissa said,

"Sorry." He mumbled to Ben and then left.

"Ben, go to your room." Marisa demanded.

"But Mom – "Ben began to protest. He knew he hadn't really done anything wrong. He was the one who tried to separate them. And now he was getting in trouble? None of this seemed fair to him.

"Ben, just go to your room!" Marissa yelled at him. Ben mumbled something to her and then stormed off. "Lift your feet!" She yelled after him.

Connor stood next to his mom and asked, "Am I in trouble?"

Marissa patted him on the head. "No, sweetie…" She took him by the shoulders and guided him back into the house. "So, second day of school...Do you have homework yet?" She asked.

"Nope." He replied.

"Well then, I'll just have to give you something to do until supper time."

"Can I go swimming?" Conner asked.

"No, but you can go tidy up your room." She told him.

"Alright." Conner mumbled. He then lazily made his way upstairs to his room.

Marissa went back into the kitchen to see how Amy was doing with cutting out the cookies. For a four-year-old she was pretty smart, she thought to herself. She continued to help Amy cut out the cookies, as she thought about what had just happened in the backyard. Things weren't looking too good. Josh ran off on her and now Ben was mad at her. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Seth stood in front of the mirror fixing his hair. He had everything planned out. Summer was to come home, then they were to eat the unexpected dinner and then he was to take her to her bedroom where she would be in awe. Perfect. Seth smiled to himself in the mirror. "Perfect…" He said and then left the bathroom. He then sat down at the kitchen table and waited for Summer.

"Is it hot in here, or is it just me?" Seth said out loudly to himself. He took off his vest and threw it to the side of the living room. He was getting all nervous because he knew Summer would be walking through the door at any minute.

Speak of the devil. Summer walked into the apartment and froze. "What?" She asked Seth, who was standing there waiting for her. "What's wrong, Cohen?" She asked again.

"Nothing." He said, taking her bags and putting them in the living room. "Did you have fun shopping?" He asked. His clothes were stating to itch on him. 

"Shopping was good, as usual." She said and then laughed at Seth. "Cohen, what are you up to?" She asked. "I know you're up to something…" She walked into the kitchen. "Oh my god…What's all of this?" She looked at the food on the table.

"Well, I thought maybe you'd be hungry." Seth replied, pulling a chair out for her.

"So, we're having Sloppy Joe's?" She laughed at him and took a seat at the table. 

Seth moved around the table and sat down, wiping his sweaty hands on his pants. "Don't you remember the first time we had Sloppy Joe's? It was when – "

Summer cut him off. "When you first spent the night here." She finished for him. "Of course I remember, Cohen. I was so excited about the new apartment that you and I went on a Sloppy Joe's binge."

"Oh and what a fun time that was." He added.

"Yeah, minus the time we hurled everywhere…" She laughed. "Wow that was a long time ago, Cohen."

"Yeah, well…You know…" Seth stumbled on his words. He made her a Sloppy Joe and put it down on her plate. "Let's hope tonight we don't hurl."

They then ate their Sloppy Joes while discussing the new baby. Summer had told him that she picked up a few cute blankets for the baby. She wasn't sure if she should get blue or pink, so she bought white. 

"I'm so full." Summer held her stomach. 

"I told you not to eat too much. There's only one bathroom in this apartment so you better not take it up all night."

"Cohen! I'm not going to hurl everywhere like last time."

"I sure hope not. You've been busting your ass off for weeks cleaning this place. The last thing you need is for someone to hurl everywhere."

Summer slid her plate away from her. "Can we not talk about throwing up, Cohen?"

Seth held up his hands. "No problem." He got up from the table and took her plate. "So, uh…Hey, how about we go to your bedroom and play a little hooky?" Seth joked. So far the plan was working. He had everything under control.

"Hooky? Yeah, you wish, Cohen." She laughed at him, but still got up and went to the bedroom. When she opened the door she gasped. "Cohen!" She jumped on the bed and smelt the roses. Seth stood at the doorway and watched on. She was like a little girl in a field of flowers, smelling each and every one of them. "Did I miss something?" Summer asked. 

"No, why do you think that?" He asked, sitting down on the bed with her.

"Dinner…Roses…I don't know." She replied, while she smelled the roses.

Seth tucked a few stands of her hair behind her ear and kissed her. "You didn't miss anything." He assured her. 

Summer rolled over him and started kissing him. "This is sweet, Cohen." She whispered into his ear. "I love you." She said and then kissed him more.

"Me too, Summer…Me too." He said in between their lip locking. While Summer was kissing him, Seth's reached over the side of the bed and pulled out Captain Oats. "I have something for you." He told her after they were done kissing.

Summer was sitting on top of Seth. "What is it?" She asked.

Seth pulled out Captain Oats and gave it to her.

"Captain Oats?" She asked.

"Hey, why don't you take a look at one of his hooves…I'm sure Princess Sparkle wants to know how big they are, you know…" Seth replied.

Summer frowned at him and looked at Captained Oats hooves. She noticed a ring around one of them and removed it. "Cohen, oh my God!" She shrieked and started crying. 

Seth took the ring from her shaking hands. "Summer Roberts, will you marry me?" He asked. "That's, of course, if Princess Sparkle's will let me."

Summer laughed and wiped her tears. "Yes! Of course I will marry you!" She practically yelled at him. Seth slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her. 

"Oh my God." Summer repeated over and over. "I can't believe this. Seth you are so…THE BEST!" She hugged him. "I'm definitely a very lucky girl." She kissed him again and then they both rolled over on each other and started making out.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Hey, I have dinner." Ryan said, walking into the kitchen and then giving Marissa a kiss. "Where is everyone?"

"Conner and Amy are upstairs playing, Ben's in his room and Josh, well I don't know where he is." Marissa replied. 

"What?" Trey asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Ben and his friend got into a fight with Josh and Josh ran off on me." Marissa explained. "I don't know what happened. I tried talking to Ben but he keeps telling me that he didn't do anything."

Just then Josh came walking into the house.

"Where have you been, Josh." Trey asked.

"No where." Josh mumbled to his dad.

Trey grabbed him by his arm and pulled him up close to him. "I asked you a question, Josh."

Josh tried to pull away from his dad's grip. "Like you give a fuck what I do. You never know where I am, Dad!" He yelled him. "You're just trying to act all fatherly in front of them…" He mumbled. 

Trey shoved Josh against a wall. "Don't talk to me like that." He pointed his finger at Josh. Josh flinched away from him. Ryan saw this and stepped forward.

"Trey." Ryan interrupted. "Just talk to him, you don't have to hurt him." He stood in between Trey and Josh.

"Well then, Josh, you want to tell us all what happened to make you run off?" Trey asked.

"I got into a fight with Ben and his friend." Josh spoke up. "They started it. I was just trying to play a friendly game of football and then Ben tackled me and his friend jumped me. I didn't do anything." He held up his hands. "I swear, Uncle Ryan."

"Okay." Ryan sighed. "We'll talk about this after dinner. Let's just all eat. I'll go get everyone else." Ryan went upstairs to get Conner, Ben and Amy.

Marissa started unloading the takeout food on the dinning room table, with Trey helping her. 

"Sorry, Marissa." Trey told her.

Marissa smiled at him. "It's okay." She lied.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Ryan, they have to leave." Marissa said, sitting down at the kitchen table. 

Ryan put aside the dishes he was washing and turned to her. "It's only for a little while longer. Trey got a job at Sandy's restaurant and once he gets his first pay he's out. I promise, okay?"

"What about the boys? I'm not going to be the referee between Ben and Josh. Did you to talk to Ben? We haven't heard his side of the story yet." She replied.

"I know, I know…I'll go talk to him." Ben said, putting down his washing rag. "I'll finish these up later," he told her as he walked out of the kitchen and to Ben's room. On his way there he stopped at Conner's room. Amy and Conner were playing dress-up with all of Conner's outfits. Conner had changed out of Spiderman and was now wearing a Batman outfit. 

Ryan knocked on Ben's door and then walked in. Ben was sitting at his desk looking over a magazine. "Hey, what are you up to?" Ryan asked, walking over to him.

"Nothing." Ben closed his magazine and turned to Ryan. "I didn't do it." Ben quickly said.

"Tell me what happened."

"We were just playing football and he got mad at us." Ben explained. "He's just a sore loser."

"Well, he said you and your friend tackled him down."

"Dad, its football." Ben exclaimed, getting up and going over to his bookshelf. "It's not like we were playing tag football or soccer."

"So, playing football means you punch people?" Ryan asked.

"I didn't punch him purposely. He's the one that punched me first, you know. I was just trying to separate him from my friend."

"Who's this new friend of yours? Do I know him?"

"No. His name's Colin Armstrong. He's my only friend at the new school you put me in." He replied and then grabbed a book of his bookshelf. 

"Well, can you try not to get in his way, Ben? Your mother's pregnant and she doesn't need to be separating daily fights in the backyard."

"Dad, I didn't fight him!" Ben yelled at him. "He's the one that started it all!"

"This discussion is over." Ryan yelled back at him.

"Fine, don't believe me." Ben mumbled as Ryan left the room. Ben took the book in his hand and hurled it across the room. How could his dad not believe him? Clearly, he was blind. Everyone was blind.

Ryan heard Ben throw something in his room, but ignored it. He went back downstairs to the kitchen and continued doing the dishes. 

"So?" Marissa asked.

"So, he said he was sorry and that he wouldn't fight with him anymore." Ryan lied. He just didn't want to hear it from Marissa anymore. He knew Ben was going to watch himself and not get into any fights with Josh.

Marissa went up behind him and grabbed the cloth away from him. "We have a dishwasher you know." She said, hiding the cloth from him.

"I know." He snagged his cloth back from her. "It's better to wash in the sink. This way I know they're coming out clean. Plus, it's great for the joints." He added. 

"Whatever you say." She laughed at him and then smacked his ass. "I'll be in the bedroom once you're done with those dishes of yours."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++


	19. Chapter Nineteen

NOTE: I do not own any of 'The O.C' characters… you can thank FOX. If you have any questions or comment you can e-mail me at liverbrain22@hotmail.com

(Please read and review!)

****

Chapter Nineteen

The car door slammed. "Why can't I stay home with Mom?" Connor whined.

Marissa and Ryan ignored Conner. "So, are you going to be all right?" Ryan asked again.

"Let's see…Um, yes." Marissa laughed. "Don't worry; I'll have Summer with me all weekend. We'll be fine." She assured him.

"Yeah, like that's reassuring." Ryan joked.

"Damn right." Summer shouted at Ryan. "Not only are you and the boys going to have a fun-filled weekend, but we girls are going to have fun-filled weekend too. Isn't that right, Amy?" She bent down and asked the little girl.

Amy shied away from Summer.

"Are you sure you're okay with having Amy around all weekend?" Trey asked.

"Yeah, it's fine." Marissa replied. "Don't worry, you boys have fun. Just don't come home smelling like a skunk."

Seth cut in, "Well, we can't really guarantee anything, Marissa. We are going to be in the middle of a forest with animals lurking around. If we're not sprayed by an animal, then we'll definitely get eaten by an animal."

"WHAT!" Conner yelled. "I don't want to get eaten! I'm only five!"

"You're not going to get eaten." Ben yelled from Seth's car. He was already in the backseat of the car waiting for everyone. He was anxious for this weekend. His dad had told him it was to 'bond' but Ben didn't really see the 'bonding'. He was going to be spending the weekend with his dad, Uncle Seth, Uncle Trey, Grandpa, Conner and Josh. Where was the bonding?

"Don't worry, sweetie." Marissa soothed him. "I'm sure Daddy will chase off any animal that comes near the campsite."

"Ha!" Seth laughed. "I guess you never heard about the Summer of 2005 incident." Seth was referring to the time where they had gone camping with Sandy and Ryan had freaked out the whole time. Ryan never slept the whole weekend. He kept on thinking there was an animal outside the tent. He may look like he was a macho; but inside, he was still a little kid.

"What incident?" Marissa asked.

"Nothing." Ryan quickly replied, looking at his watch. "Hey, look at the time…We should really go pick up Sandy now." Ryan finished putting the things in the back of his SUV and went into the driver's seat. Trey took the passenger seat, with Conner and Josh in the back. Seth had his own car with Ben riding with him. Ben had insisted that he drive up with Seth and Sandy. 

"Have fun, boys!" Summer shouted.

Marissa, Summer and Amy stood at the end of the driveway, waving at the two cars leaving.

Summer shrieked. "Are we ready to party or…" Summer stopped and frowned at Marissa's odd smile that was plastered on her face. "What?"

"Oh, nothing. You don't really plan on having a 'party'?" She asked. "Amy's here and we do have Kirsten coming over later tonight."

"It was a figure of speech, Coop! Wow, three kids later and you're all…motherly." She laughed. "I hope I never turn out like you."

"You wish." Marissa laughed. "Come on, let's go over to the store and buy some junk food."

"I've been dying for junk food, for like, forever!" Summer exclaimed, going over to her car. "Do you like junk food?" She asked Amy. 

Amy nodded her head and climbed into the backseat of her car.

"She doesn't talk much, does she?" Summer asked Marissa, as she went over to the driver's side.

"No, she talks. Just not to you." Marissa replied. "By the end of the night you won't be able to shut her up. Be thankful she's like this now."

"Weird kid." Summer commented, starting the car. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Ben sat in the back seat of Seth's car and watched on in amusement as his uncle and grandpa fought over directions.

"Dad, I know where I'm going!" Seth yelled, gripping the steering wheel. He really didn't know where the hell he was, but he wasn't about to tell his dad that. Sandy had the map out on his lap and he kept on telling Seth that he had made a wrong turn. Before leaving Sandy's house, Seth had told Ryan to follow him behind his car to Brewer's Park. Seth used to go there all the time during college with his friends.

"Seth, we should be there already." Sandy commented, folding the map and giving up. "It doesn't take over an hour to get to the campsite."

Seth laughed. "Well, the last I went to Brewer's Park, I wasn't going as slow as I am going now." He commented. 

"So, you were speeding?" Sandy asked.

Seth snorted. "Of course not. Hey, look, road kill." Seth pointed to the side of the road and then looked in his rearview mirror. Ryan was still behind him. 

"Can I see the map?" Ben asked. Sandy gratefully handed Ben the map. Ben unfolded the map. "So, where are we?" He asked.

Sandy turned around in his seat and pointed to where their destination was. "We should be here."

"But, where are we now?"

Sandy shrugged. "Haven't seen a sign in a while. For all we know, we could of taken a wrong turn and be heading back to Newport. You see, with a person like Seth, he's got – "

"Ha! We're here!" Seth interrupted. "I told you I knew where we were going!"

"You didn't." Sandy said. "But, that's okay. I forgive you for your tardiness." 

"Believe what you want to believe, Dad." Seth replied, as he pulled into a parking lot. There were a few cars already there. Ryan parked beside Seth and got out of the car. 

"I'll go pay for the site." Ryan told them. Ryan jogged over to a little cabin and went inside. Inside, Ryan paid for their campsite, which was surprisingly cheap, and then went back outside and handed Seth a slip of paper. "Here's the map." He said and then left to his SUV.

Sandy grabbed the map from Seth. "I'll take that. We don't want to get lost again, now do we?"

"Dad, it's like less than two minutes away from here. That I know for sure." He pointed out, as he drove off down the small dirt road that lead into the forest. They saw a few people setting up camps. Seth was surprised he didn't see more people. It was such a beautiful September weekend.

"This is it." Sandy pointed to the spot.

Seth parked the car, got out and stretched his legs. Ben got out, grabbed his bag, and walked over to the flattened site. "This is it?" Ben asked, dropping his bag down.

"Ben, you don't seem so enthusiastic about it." Sandy put his arm around his shoulder. "First time camping, huh?"

"Dad never took me camping before. He promised he'd take me and Aden camping last year but he never did." Ben replied. He looked around and noticed a clearing. "What's over there?" He pointed to the clearing.

"That, my friend, is a lake." Seth replied, as he unloaded his car. 

Ryan and Trey started unloading the SUV. Conner was already running around in the woods, pretending to shoot birds, while Josh was leaning up against the SUV watching Ryan and his dad unload the camping gear. 

"Are you going to just watch us, as you swat at them flies? Or are you going to help?" Trey scowled at Josh and threw a bag at him.

Conner came running up to Ryan. "Dad! Dad!" He circled him. "There's a lake! Can I go swimming? Can I, can I?" He asked, bouncing up and down.

"Once we get everything set up, we'll all go for a short swim." Ryan told him, as he took the cooler out from the SUV and brought it over to the campsite. Sandy, Seth and Ben were already trying to put up one of the tents. Ryan couldn't help but laugh at the site. "Having trouble?" Ryan asked.

"Smarty pants over here forgot the instruction manual for the tent." Sandy mumbled, trying to figure out how to make the tent.

"Tents have manuals?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, but I forgot it." Seth replied, wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"Which tent is that one?" He asked.

"Ours" Seth replied. "The kid's tent is still in my trunk."

"I'll go get it." 

Ryan got the tent and started making it with Trey. After five minutes of confusion and then ten minutes of effort, the kids tent was up. It was a very large tent indeed; it could fit up to five grown adults. The adults were sleeping in the six-person tent, which Seth, Sandy and Ben still haven't gotten around to putting up.

"Need any help?" Ryan asked Sandy, who had given up and was now sitting on a log watching Seth and Ben try to put up the tent.

Ryan and Trey took over the adults' tent and within ten minutes they had it up.

"How the hell did you do that?" Seth asked, scratching his head. "Last time I checked, you knew nothing about setting up tents."

"Good luck, I suppose."

"Can we go swimming now?" Conner yelled out from the forest. Josh and Conner were both in the forest 'exploring', or at least Conner was, Josh was just trying to get away from everyone.

"Get your swim shorts on!" Ryan yelled out to him. "You want to go swimming, Ben?" Ryan asked, patting him on the back.

"Sure."

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Summer grabbed a tissue from the box. "I love the ending." They were watching Beauty and the Beast – for Amy's sake. It was one of Marissa's favorites when she was little. "So, what movie are we watching next?" She asked. She grabbed a bowl of chips and started eating them.

Kirsten came walking into the kitchen with more food. "Oh, how about we watch that one movie there…Oh, I forget the name of it. It's a 1970's classic."

"1970's?" Marissa repeated, pulling out another movie from the stack. "I was thinking of something a little more updated. How about this movie?" She held it up so everyone could see.

"Oh my God!" Summer shrieked. "I love that movie. I was so in love with that guy!"

"Dirty Dancing: Havana Nights?" Kirsten asked. "I've never seen it. Is it good?"

"You'll love it." Summer popped in the movie.

"Wait." Kirsten stopped them and looked over at Amy who had finally fallen asleep. She had been wired an hour ago and wouldn't shut up. "I'll go put Amy to bed. Don't start it without me." She picked up Amy from the couch. "Where is she sleeping?"

"Conner's room." Marissa told her. Kirsten left to go put Amy to bed. Marissa grabbed the bowl of Cheeto's from Summer. "So, have you and Seth figured out a date yet?" She asked.

"Well, he wants to wait until the baby is born." She replied

"And you? What do you want?"

"Well, pretty soon I'm not going to have a figure like this." Summer scanned her body with her hands. "So, we're probably going to get married after the baby. The baby is due sometime around April. So, May or June should be perfect for the wedding."

Marissa laughed. "It's always about the looks."

"Always."

Kirsten came walking back into the living room and sat down. "Okay, let's get this movie going before I fall asleep on you two."

Both Marissa and Summer laughed at her and Marissa pressed play.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Ben held out his stick for Ryan to put another marshmallow on. They were all sitting around the campfire and it was getting late. Conner was already asleep next to Ryan, with his tiny arms wrapped around him.

"How many have you had, Ben?" Ryan asked, before putting on another marshmallow.

Ben shrugged. "I've lost count after the third one."

Ryan closed the bag of marshmallows. "You've had too many. I don't need you keeping Conner and Josh up all night. It's already nine. You should be tired."

"But I'm not." Ben replied and put his stick down.

"Hey, why don't we all sing some campfire songs?" Seth asked.

"I don't sing." Ryan replied. "Besides I doubt you know any."

"Yeah, I don't sing either." Trey replied.

"Okay, then let's just look at this lovely fire we have before us." Seth said enthusiastically.

"Hey, I have an idea. There's this story I used to always tell Seth when he was a little kid. I told it to Ryan too, the last time we went camping."

"Uh, Sandy, maybe we should skip the stories." Ryan said. 

"What's the matter, Ryan? Afraid you'll get scared?" Seth joked.

Ben spoke up. "Yeah! I want to hear a story!"

"Okay, do you, Josh?" Sandy asked. Josh just nodded his head and continued carving out a piece of wood with his knife. "Okay, it all started out…" Sandy began telling the story that had scared him when he was a kid and that had scared Seth when he was little. When he had told Ryan the story a while back ago, he was surprised that Ryan was affected by the story. Sure, it was Ryan's first time camping in the woods, but he was seventeen. You'd think he'd be able to handle it.

"Oh, this part is sick!" Seth bellowed out.

"Seth!" Sandy yelled at him. "My story, not yours." Sandy said, as he continued with the story. By the time he was done telling the story, Ben and Josh were looking around the forest nervously. They were looking for the 'creature' that lurked the forest at night. Good thing Conner was sleeping, otherwise the adults were going to have to sleep with someone else. 

"You kids should get to bed now. We have a lot planned for tomorrow." Sandy told him.

Ben and Josh slowly made their way to their tents and went into their sleeping bags. Ryan carried Conner over to the tent and put him to bed. When he came back to the campfire, Sandy, Seth and Trey were laughing at him.

"What?" Ryan demanded.

"Oh, bro, you should have seen your face!" Trey replied, while making faces.

"Oh, no it was more like this." Seth added in a face.

"I wasn't scared." Ryan said.

"It's okay. I was a little scared when I first heard it." Sandy told him.

"Dad, weren't you, like, a little kid?" Seth asked.

"Yeah." Sandy started laughing.

"Make fun of me…I don't care." Ryan mumbled. He knew they were right. He knew he wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++


	20. Chapter Twenty

NOTE: I do not own any of 'The O.C' characters… you can thank FOX. If you have any questions or comment you can e-mail me at liverbrain22@hotmail.com

(Please read and review!)

*Thanks for all the reviews you guys. You're the ones who keep me writing. If you guys have any ideas on what I should write about in any up and coming chapters, please post them or e-mail me. * 

****

Chapter Twenty

Amy stood in front of Summer, who was sleeping, with Marissa's makeup bag. She took out a hot red lipstick and looked back at Marissa, who was sitting up in the bed looking at her.

"It's okay, we do it all the time, sweetie." Marissa encouraged Amy.

Amy giggled and began applying lipstick to Summer's lip. After she was done smearing lipstick over Summer's lips, she took out blush and applied it to Summer's cheeks.

Summer started to stir in her sleep.

"Uh oh." Amy laughed and ran off downstairs to get cover from Kirsten, who had fallen asleep on the couch last night.

Summer rolled over towards Marissa. "'Morning." Summer said.

"Hey, sleepy-head." Marissa replied. "So much for a movie night last night. You and Kirsten fell asleep halfway through the movie. I ended up dragging you upstairs."

"Sorry." Summer apologized and got up to go the bathroom. Marissa heard a scream from the bathroom. Summer opened the door. "Who did this to my face?!" Summer demanded.

"Oh, a little girl about this high." Marissa raised her hand, laughing. "We couldn't help it, Sum. Just like old times, huh?"

"Yeah, except it was always you we put the make-up on." She replied, as she went back into the bathroom and washed off the makeup. "That girl seriously needs some tips on how to put on makeup." She commented

"Considering she's only four, I think she did pretty good putting on the makeup."

"Whatever." Summer said and then left the room. She went downstairs and into the kitchen where Kirsten and Amy were sitting at the table. 

"Uh oh." Amy giggled.

Summer went up behind her and hugged her. "Next time you want to put makeup on me, tell me and I'll teach you how to."

"Okay." Amy replied as she tried to wiggle out of Summer's hug.

Summer then poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down next to Kirsten. 

Kirsten grabbed the coffee from her. "Don't you know anything? You're pregnant. You shouldn't be drinking coffee. Here." Kirsten handed her some juice. "Have this."

Summer accepted it. "This sucks."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Connor was the first one awake in the morning. He got out of the tent and ran into the bushes to relieve himself. When he came back into the tent, Ben and Josh were both awake and talking to each other. They had hardly talked much since the football incident last week.

"So what are we going to do?" Josh asked.

Ben shrugged. 

"What? What are you guys talking about? Can I come too?" Conner yelled.

Both Ben and Josh whispered for him to shut up.

"Don't wake up the adults." Ben demanded, as he slid out of the tent. Josh and Conner followed behind him. Ben went to the car and grabbed two bottles of water.

"What are those for?" Josh asked.

"You'll see." Ben replied, as he poured water on the ground at the entrance of the adult's tent. Once he was done, he went around the tent and started pulling the pegs out from the ground. "Come on guys, help me." Josh and Conner obeyed and started pulling the pegs out. The tent slowly caved in on the four sleeping adults inside. "Let's go!" Ben whispered. They all ran into their tent and peeked out of the flap.

"What the…!?" They heard Seth yelled out. Everyone woke up inside the tent and all the boys started laughing at the struggle. They could see hands and feet going everywhere.

"OW!" Trey screamed. "That was my foot."

"Sorry." Ryan apologized.

"Okay, no one move!" Sandy demanded. Everyone stood still as Sandy looked for the flap of the tent. He found it and stepped out into the mud. "Aw! Who put this here?" Sandy ran out of the mud and over to the side of the campsite, to where fresh grass laid.

"Good job." Josh whispered to Ben. Ben smiled back at him and then continued to watch from their tent flap in amusement.

Seth was the next one to step out of the tent. He howled as his feet sunk into the wet mud. Ryan and Trey both got out of the tent making sure they side-stepped the mud.

Sandy and Seth were both over by the fresh grass sliding their feet in the grass to get the mud off their feet. Ben, Conner and Josh came out of their tent and pretended like they didn't know what was going on.

"What happened to your tent?" Josh asked as he circled around the tent and looked at it. "I bet you it was a bear or something."

"A bear?" Seth repeated. "I'd say it was more like three little bears. Have you ever heard of that story before?" He asked.

"Yeah…What are you suggesting?" Josh asked.

Josh, Ben and Conner all had straight faces on.

"It was all Ben's idea!" Conner shouted, pointing to Ben.

Ben shoves Conner to the ground. "I told you not to say anything!"

Seth starting laughing like madman. "Just you kiddies wait for tonight." He told them. He started helping Trey and Ryan put up the tent.

"What's tonight?" Conner asked, following Seth.

"Nothing." Sandy said, picking up Conner. "Uncle Seth isn't going to do anything to you tonight."

Once the tent was put back together the seven of them ate their breakfast and started packing their backpacks for their canoe trip across the lake. They were going to go back to the lodge to rent three canoes and then canoe across the lake over to the island where they would swim and hike the rest of the day.

++

Sandy and Seth were the last one's to pull up on the beach in their canoe. With their experience in canoeing, you'd think they would be the first one to hit the beach.

Seth stepped out of the canoe and pulled it up to shore. "There's no way I'm going back in that canoe with you, Dad." He said

"Why? What's the matter?" Sandy laughed.

"Well, it would have helped if you paddled at least once during the whole canoe ride. I may look strong, but I'm still weak." He replied. "Don't tell Summer that." Seth added. 

Ben and Josh were in the lake swimming. "Okay, so where are we going exactly?" Ryan asked Sandy.

"Where ever we want to. This beach doesn't really have pathways or anything like that. Seth and I just used to come here to swim and get lost in the forest."

"You mean we're lost?" Conner asked.

"No, but if you don't stick near us, you will get lost." Sandy told him.

Trey was lying down in the sand under some shade. "How about we just roast here for awhile? Let the kids swim." He said.

"Now that sounds like a great idea." Seth threw his backpack in the sand and accompanied Trey in the cool shade.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm going for a swim." Ryan replied, taking off his shirt and shoes. He ran into the water and joined Ben and Josh. Conner ran in after Ryan. "Are you coming, Sandy?" Ryan yelled out. He had Conner on his shoulders.

Sandy took off his shirt and sandals and joined the four of them in the water.

"I thought you liked swimming?" Trey asked Seth.

"I do but, after all that paddling my arms are killing me. What about you? Don't you swim?" He asked.

"Water's not really my best friend." Trey explained. "You see, when I was five I almost drowned in one of those baby pools."

Seth nodded his head. "That could be life traumatizing."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Okay, my feet are killing me. I can't walk anymore." Marissa said, sitting down on a bench in the mall. "You guys go on ahead, I'll just rest here for awhile."

They had only been shopping for an hour at the mall.

"Are you sure, Marissa?" Kirsten asked. "We can always go home." But Summer and Amy were already heading into another store. "I'll sit with you." Kirsten sat down next to her on the bench.

"Thanks." Marissa smiled at Kirsten. "So, what do you think the guys are up to right now?" She asked.

"Well, knowing Seth, they're probably not doing anything productive out of their little camping trip. But then again they have kids to entertain, so who knows."

Marissa laughed. "Yeah, they're probably miserable." She saw Summer and Amy heading towards them and stood up, only to sit back down.

"Are you okay?" Kirsten asked, squeezing her shoulder. "Maybe you should eat something. You haven't eaten much today." 

"No, I'm fine. I'm just a little dizzy. I think I might be coming down with something." She admitted. 

"Okay, let's go home." Kirsten said and then helped Marissa up from the bench.

They went back into the car and drove back to Marissa's house. 

Marissa was not feeling well at all. She felt as they she was coming down with the flu or something. But then again, it could be the pregnancy.

"I can fix you up some lunch." Kirsten said, walking into her kitchen.

Summer quickly beat Kirsten to the fridge. "Maybe I should prepare the food." Seth was always telling Summer how much of a terrible cook Kirsten was.

"Guys, it's okay." Marissa said. "I'm not really that hungry. I think I'm going to just go lay down for awhile."

"Oh, right…Okay." Kirsten replied. 

"You guys can just hang around here if you want." Marissa told them.

"Well, who else is going to take care of Amy?" Summer joked. "Go on, get some rest. We'll take care of her." She said.

Marissa thanked them and started climbing the steps to upstairs. She was starting to feel really dizzy and nauseous. Just as she was about to reach the top step of the staircase, she fainted and fell down the stairs.

Both Summer and Kirsten stopped what they were doing and ran over to the stairs. Marissa was passed out at the bottom of the stairs. Her arm was noticeably broken.

"Coop." Summer tapped her cheek. "Come on, Coop…" She started crying, as she realized Marissa wasn't going to wake up. "Kirsten, call an ambulance!" She ordered.

Kirsten who was by Marissa side, got up and phoned for an ambulance.

Summer made sure not to move her, as she tried to get Marissa to respond to her. "Come on Coop, open your eyes…"

Amy, who had been quiet the whole time, went up to Marissa and sat down next to her. "Summer, what's wrong with her?" She asked.

"Nothing – nothing's wrong with her. Go see if Kirsten needs help." She replied.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The boys spent the rest of the day hiking around the island. To Seth and Sandy it was boring, but to everyone else, especially Conner, it was exciting. On the way back to the lodge Ben and Josh were in a canoe together. In another canoe it was Sandy, Ryan and Conner. Seth was glad to be sharing a canoe with Trey. He sat in the front of the canoe, while Trey did most of the work.

Josh was in the back of his canoe steering it, while Ben was sitting in the front paddling. Ben dipped his paddle into the water and then brought it up and turned around. "When Amy was born, did you like having her around?" He asked out of the blue.

"Sure." Josh replied. "Why?"

"I was just thinking…for when Emily is born." 

"Don't you remember with Conner?" Josh asked.

"No, not really. I was only five and I didn't care all that much. But now it's different. You know what I mean?" Ben questioned. He wasn't quite sure how to explain it to Josh. He knew he wouldn't understand. Maybe Ben was just being jealous, he knew having another sibling was going to be hard, especially without Aden around.

"Not really." Josh mumbled. 

"Are we cool?" Ben asked. He found it odd how Josh hasn't been calling him names or getting into any fights with him.

"Yeah…Sure…Whatever." He replied. "Quite talking and start paddling, will you. My arms are killing me here." Josh stammered at him.

Ben grinned at him and then turned around. He dipped his paddle into the water and started the rhythmic motion.

Ben and Josh were the last one's to pull up at the doc's at the lodge. Both Sandy and Ryan were in the lodge giving back the keys to the attendant.

"How's the water?" The receptionist asked. "I hear it's very warm."

"It's great." Sandy replied, handing over the keys to the lock on the canoes. "Very warm, indeed." Sandy said, and then him and Ryan turned around to leave the lodge.

"Oh, wait!" The receptionist caught them. "Is there a Ryan Atwood in the group?" He asked.

"I'm Ryan, why?" Ryan asked, walking back to the front desk.

"Someone had called for you about an hour ago. Here's the message." He handed him a scribbled piece of paper.

Ryan read it carefully and then turned to Sandy. "I-It's Marissa…. She's in the hospital." He stuttered. Ryan then asked to use their phone. The receptionist gladly let him and Ryan dialed Marissa's cell phone – no answer. He then tried Summer's – no answer. Kirsten's – no answer. "Sandy, I have to go see her. It might be the baby – heck it's probably the baby." 

Sandy and Ryan walked out of the lodge and were greeted by everyone. 

Ryan was going frantic. "What if she's in labor? Is that possible? She still has another month and a half, Sandy." Ryan didn't know what to think. He knew that it was possible for her to go into labor right now, but what if that wasn't it.

"Mommy's having the baby!" Conner yelled out, jumping up and down.

"Ryan, calm down." Sandy put his hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure she's fine."

"Sandy, she's in the hospital!" Ryan exclaimed. "I have to get to her – now!"

"Okay. Okay. I know." Sandy said, raising his hands. He knew he had to play it cool to keep Ryan from going crazy. He knew if Marissa had the baby now, at premature, anything can happen.

"You can take my car." Seth gave Ryan his keys. 

Sandy grabbed the keys away from Ryan. "I'll drive. Seth, you and Trey stay here with the kids and pack up the campsite. Ryan and I will go now, okay?"

"Yeah." Seth nodded his head.

Ryan looked over at Ben and Conner. It's possible they could be big brothers – real soon. "Ben, Conner…You want to come?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah!" Conner replied.

Ben shrugged. "No, it's okay. I'll stay here and help Uncle Seth and Uncle Trey pack up things. It's okay." He assured him. The last thing he wanted right now was to be in a hospital. He dared not to think about the night Aden died.

"Okay." Ryan said and then got into the passenger of Seth's car. Sandy got into the driver's seat and Conner slid into the backseat. 

"We'll be there soon!" Seth yelled out to them as they drove off.

Seth and Trey took Ben and Josh back to the campsite in Ryan's SUV and started packing up their belongings. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++


	21. Chapter Twenty One

NOTE: I do not own any of 'The O.C' characters… you can thank FOX. If you have any questions or comment you can e-mail me at liverbrain22@hotmail.com

(Please read and review!)

****

Chapter Twenty One

Ryan was sitting in the passenger seat, fidgeting with the dials on the radio. Every time he changed the station Conner would complain. Ryan ignored his youngest son, as he turned to another station.

"Dad, go back." Conner demanded.

He ignored Conner. "Are we almost there?" Ryan asked Sandy.

"Another five minutes. Don't worry." Sandy assured him. "I'm going as fast I can without getting pulled over."   


Ryan looked out the window and asked, "Do you think it's the baby?" He didn't wait for Sandy to reply when he added, "The baby's due in November, not September…It's too soon, Sandy. This can't be happening." He babbled on. "This can't happen. Not now – it's too soon." Ryan repeated. Seth had really rubbed off on him throughout the years. Sometimes it was hard for him to shut up.

"I'm sure she's fine, Ryan." Sandy replied, keeping his eyes on the road. "I'm sure the baby is fine – if that's the case. Kirsten had Seth a couple weeks early, did you know that?" He asked.

"No." Ryan looked at him. "That's a couple of weeks though, Sandy. That's a different story…Marissa's supposed to give birth in month and a half. Not now." Ryan turned back to the window and whispered, "What if – What if something happens…To the baby?" Conner, who was sitting in the backseat, didn't hear Ryan.

Sandy shifted his gaze over to Ryan. "Try not to think about it too much, Ryan. You're only going to stress yourself out. Just breathe." Sandy replied, patting him on the shoulder. 

The car then pulled up into the hospital parking lot. Ryan quickly climbed the steps to the hospital and went straight to the maternity ward, hoping to find Kirsten or Summer there. 

Sandy and Conner had caught up to him. "Maybe she's not in labor." Sandy pointed out. "The note didn't say she was."

Ryan went up to the front desk and asked the receptionist of Marissa's whereabouts. Before the receptionist could reply, Summer called his name.

"There you are!" Summer exclaimed, walking up to them. "It took you boys long enough."

"Where is she? What happened? Is it the baby?" Ryan blurted out.

"Ryan," Summer began, looking over at Sandy and Conner, then back at Ryan. "Marissa had a little spill." She explained. "And she's –"

Ryan cut her off. "A spill? What happened? Is the baby alright?"

Sandy picked up Conner. "Hey, let's go find us a vending machine," he said and then walked away from Ryan and Summer. Sandy didn't want Conner to get upset.

"Oh, Ryan." Summer hugged him. "This afternoon she fell down the stairs, so we called an ambulance and while we were on our way to the hospital her water broke. She's been in labor for two hours already."

Ryan started to walk off on her. "Where is she?" He demanded, checking the nearby rooms.

Summer ran up to him and gripped his arm, pulling him towards Marissa's room, where Kirsten was with her. 

Ryan ran up to Marissa and kissed her on the forehead. "I'm so sorry, Marissa! I should have been here sooner." He looked at her arm. "What happened to your arm?" He asked.

"The spill." Summer replied.

Marissa started to cry. "I fell down the stairs." Her face raged, as she could feel the baby's arrival. 

Ryan looked at her belly. "The baby? How's the baby?" Ryan quickly asked, looking at Kirsten, who was sitting next to her. 

"The baby's fine." Kirsten assured him, squeezing Marissa's hand. "Everything's going to be fine."

Ryan gave Marissa another kiss and told her he loved her. He then pulled a chair beside her bed and sat down. Summer stood at the end of the bed, watching Marissa's reactions. She knew that, soon, she too would be going through this whole ordeal. She was beginning to feel a little lightheaded.

"I'm going to go get something to drink." Summer said and then quickly left the room.

"How far along are you?" Ryan asked. Marissa let out a moan as she squeezed Kirsten's hand. "I'll go get a nurse." Ryan got up.

"It's okay, Ryan." Kirsten said. "The nurse should be back soon."

Ryan sat back down next to Marissa and kissed her forehead to reassure her that everything was okay. 

The nurse walked into the room and smiled at Ryan. "You must be the father." She walked over to Marissa and placed her hand on her shoulder and said, "We're going to check your progression. Try to relax for me right now." 

Marissa swallowed hard and nodded.

"You're presently five centimeters dilated. Do you want an epidural?" The nurse asked.

She moaned. "Hell yeah!" Marissa bellowed out. 

The nurse laughed at her and said, "I'll go inform the anesthesiologist of your decision and he'll be in shortly." She then left the room.

Sandy and Conner then came into the room and Connor ran over to his mom.

"Mommy! Where's Emily?" He asked, bouncing around her.

Everyone burst out in laughter. "She's still in Mommy's belly." Ryan explained. 

"When is she going to be here?" He asked in confusion.

"Soon." Sandy patted Connor on the head. "I just called Seth and they should be here within the hour." Sandy told everyone. "How are you feeling, Marissa?" He asked.

Marissa squeezed Kirsten's hand, letting out a scream. "How do you think I feel?" She spat out at him. She knew the baby was on its way – soon.

"So, how was your first time camping, Connor?" Kirsten asked, changing subjects. 

"It was the best!" He said enthusiastically. "We went swimming, canoeing and hiking today. And last night we had a fire and roasted marshmallows." Connor went over to his mom and poked at her cast on her right arm. "What happened to your arm, Mommy?" He asked.

"Mommy fell." Marissa replied, scuffing his hair up. The anesthesiologist then came into the room. Sandy took Connor and left the room.

"Why can't I stay there with Mommy?" Connor asked, as they walked down the hallway.

"Trust me Connor; you don't want to be in there." Sandy replied. They saw Summer sitting down in the waiting room. She was staring at the wall ahead of her in a daze.

"Summer?" Sandy went up behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

Summer jumped in her seat and turned around. "Oh, hey…How's Marissa doing?" She asked.

"They're giving her an epidural right now and she's five centimeters dilated." Sandy replied. "Are you okay?" He asked. Summer looked like she going to be sick. Her face was pale.

"Oh, I'm fine." She waved him off. She then put her head in her hands and started crying.

Sandy rushed over her and sat down beside her. Connor went and sat down beside her.

Sandy rubbed her back. "What's the matter?" He asked.

Summer looked up at him and said, "You should have seen her, Sandy." Summer cried out. "I thought she was going to lose the baby! She wasn't responding to any of us. Do you think the baby's going to be fine?" She asked. She had had been trying hard for hours to keep herself from exploding but she couldn't handle it anymore. "Oh, God, how could I have let her go upstairs by herself, when I knew she wasn't feeling well?" 

Sandy shook his head. "Marissa's going to be fine." He assured her. "Connor, why don't you go get yourself a chocolate bar from the vending machine?" He gave Connor some money and Conner left. He turned back to Summer. "This isn't your fault."

Summer nodded her head and wiped her tears away from her cheeks. "It's just been a crazy afternoon." She told him. "I'm sorry."

Sandy stood up. "Come on; let's go see how Marissa's doing. I'm sure Kirsten needs a break from Marissa's death grip." He joked as they made their way back to Marissa's room.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Seth didn't even bother going back to Ryan's place to drop off their camping gear; instead he went straight to the hospital.

When they reached the maternity ward of the hospital, they found Connor sitting in a chair eating a chocolate bar.

"What are you doing out here, Connor?" Seth asked, walking up to him.

"Mommy yelled at me. She said I was talking too loud and that I smelt like a fire pit."

Seth sniffed his shirt. "She's just going to have to live with a couple fire pit bums, like ourselves." He joked. "Which room is your mom in?" He asked Connor. Connor got up and started walking down the hallway.

"Are you coming?" Seth asked Trey.

Trey sat down in a chair. "Nah, I'm not really into the childbirth scene." He admitted. He wasn't even there for Josh and Amy when they were born. His ex-wife had supposedly ordered him not to go to the hospital. He didn't care, though.

Josh and Ben both sat down next to Trey.

"You're not coming, Ben?" Seth asked, looking down the hallway to where Connor had disappeared. 

"Nah." He replied, slouching down in his chair.

Seth threw up his hands and walked down the hallway. He found Connor waiting at Marissa's doorway for him.

"Seth!" Summed hugged him and then backed off. "You smell."

Seth shook his head and looked pass her and at Marissa. "How's she doing?" He asked.

"Good." Summer replied. Marissa let out a scream and the nurse standing near by checked her again.

"You're two centimeters dilated now." She told her. "I'll go get the doctor." The nurse then left the room.

"She's coming." Ryan whispered to Marissa and then kissed her. 

Marissa glared at him. "That's easy for you to say! You just have to sit there!" She spat out at him. She looked around the room. "Where's Ben?" 

"Uh…He's in the waiting room with Trey and Josh. If you think Connor smells like a fire pit, you should smell Ben." Seth joked. Marissa glared at him. "I'll go get him." He scurried off.

Marissa had told the boys that they had to be there with her when their new baby sister came into the world. She told them that Emily needed their big brothers to be there first for her.

The doctor came into the room and smiled at Marissa. "It looks like the baby's coming out." '_Why do doctors always state the obvious?_' Marissa thought to herself. Did they think she was stupid? "Shall we start?" The doctor asked.

Marissa shook her head.

Kirsten, who had been sitting at Marissa's side for three hours asked, "Did you want Sandy and I in here with you?"

"You were here for the twins, and then for Connor" She moaned in pain. "I want you here for Emily." She replied, as Ben and Seth entered the room. Ben leaned against the wall and stared at his mom.

Marissa was propped up in her bed. The doctor, along with three nurses, waited for the baby's arrival, coaching Marissa through it. Marissa started to scream out in agony, as she bickered at Ryan about how bad he smelt. A nurse gave Kirsten a cloth and Kirsten wiped down Marissa's forehead, soothing her with her voice. 

Marissa pushed again and screamed. "Oh, God!" She steadied her breathing and the nurse told her to push again. 

Marissa pushed again and the doctor told her to stop. He pulled the chair away from the bed and stood up. "I'm afraid we're going to have to do a C-section."

"A what?" Connor asked, standing next to his dad. 

Marissa nodded her head at the doctor and turned to Ryan, "This baby's coming out – NOW!"

"It seems as though the umbilical cord is entwined with the baby, which makes it almost impossible to conceive. But, don't worry, its standard procedure." The doctor explained. "We'll have to take her into another room and only the father can stay." 

"But the baby's fine, right?" Ryan quickly asked.

"The faster we do the C-section, the sooner we'll find out." He replied.

Kirsten left Marissa side, as the two nurses wheeled her out of the room. Everyone said their goodbyes and wished her good luck, as Ryan followed one of the nurses to another room. The nurse handed him some scrubs and ordered him to wash his hands.

Ryan quickly slipped himself in the scrubs and washed his hands. He entered the room and quickly rushed over to Marissa side and kissed her hand. The nurse set a stool for him next to Marissa and he sat down and held her uninjured hand.

Marissa had a choice to remain awake during the cesarean or taking an anesthesia. She chose to stay awake, so the nurse gave her a spinal block for the pain through her IV. The doctor then prepared for the C-section, by washing Marissa's belly with an antiseptic solution. The doctor began the procedure by making an incision in the abdomen and uterus.

Marissa squeezed Ryan's hand and looked up into his crystal blue eyes. She couldn't feel anything – yet it was such an odd sensation. She could feel a bit of pressure as the doctor opened her up and fished for the baby.

"How are you doing?" Ryan asked and then kissed her forehead. Marissa nodded her head and closed her eyes.

The doctor was right; the umbilical cord was wrapped around the baby's head. He cut the umbilical cord and the baby came out. A nurse quickly wrapped the baby in a blanket and rushed off to the side of the room. He then he removed the placenta from Marissa and stitched her up. Neither Ryan nor Marissa saw Emily yet. There were three nurses huddled around her, but they could hear her screaming. Ryan rushed over to Emily and was startled when he noticed that her head was fading blue. She was crying, Ryan thought to himself, which was a good sign. 

"She's four pounds, two ounces." A nurse told him.

"How is she?" Marissa asked. She wanted to see her baby.

The nurse handed Emily over to Ryan and explained to him that the umbilical cord had cut off the circulation to her head and that it was a good thing Marissa had the baby this early.

Ryan brought Emily over to Marissa and placed her down into her arms. Ryan wiped away the tears that were rolling down his cheeks and sat down next to her.

Marissa kissed Emily's hand. "Welcome to the world, Emily Adrianna Atwood." Emily looked up at Marissa as she spoke and gave her a half smile. "She's got your smile." Marissa pointed out to Ryan.

A nurse took Emily away from them and Marissa went back to her room where she was being monitored. Because of the anesthesia that she was given, she fell into a deep sleep. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

*Okay, so I hope I got everything right in this chapter. I've never been involved in any sort of birth….So, I had no clue what I was writing. Hopefully, I made sense of it all. I used the net to help me out – but you can never be too sure. Stay tuned for the next chapter!*


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

NOTE: I do not own any of 'The O.C' characters… you can thank FOX. If you have any questions or comment you can e-mail me at liverbrain22@hotmail.com

(Please read and review!)

****

Chapter Twenty Two

Ryan was in the rocking chair, trying hard not to drift off to sleep, with Emily in his arms. Marissa shifted in her bed and winced at the sharp pain. Ryan eyes quickly flew open. "You're awake." He said, standing up with Emily. "A nurse just came in with Emily a few minutes ago." He handed her the baby. "We've been waiting for you to wake up to breast feed her."

"Where is everyone?" Marissa asked, looking down at Emily's small round face. She looked so much like Ryan.

"Everyone's down at the cafeteria grabbing something to eat."

"What time is it?" She asked.

"It's time for a feeding." An elderly nurse said, walking into the room. She went over to Marissa and assisted her with Emily's first feeding. Emily was quick to learn where the milk was coming from and sucked on her nipple. The nurse smiled at Marissa and then at Ryan. "I'll be back in a couple of minutes." She said and then left.

"How are you feeling?" Ryan asked.

"Come here." Marissa ordered with a smile and Ryan walked over to her. "Closer." Ryan bent down. Marissa kissed him on the lips, trying not to disturb Emily. "Besides the fact that I was cut open a few hours ago, I'm feeling great." She replied.

"You know, I'd take that incision any day, if I could." Ryan joked. He pulled up a chair and sat down next to her bed. 

"Have the boys seen her yet?" She asked. 

Ryan nodded his head. "The nurse came in with her an hour ago when you were sleeping."

"What time was she born at? I was so caught up in everything…I have no idea what time it is." She said.

Ryan looked at his watch. "It's close to nine-thirty. You had Emily at…" Ryan twisted his head, as he tried to read Emily's wristband. "A quarter after seven, to be exact." 

Emily stopped sucking at Marissa's nipple and the nurse came back into the room and helped her set Emily back into her arms. It was a little awkward, considering one of Marissa's arm was in a cast.

"How long do I have to stay here?" Marissa asked the nurse.

"Four days, if all goes well. The stitches should dissolve within a week or two." She added. The whole gang came into the room. "I'll give you guys a couple more minutes with her. I'll be back shortly." The nurse said and then left the room.

Connor ran up to his mom and kissed her cheek. "Hi, Mom!" He reached over and touched Emily's tiny little fingers. "Hi Emily, it's your big brother here."

They all crowded around her bed in awe over the tiny baby.

Emily started kicking her feet and crying.

"I see what you're getting at, Ryan." Seth said. "Definitely a soccer player, just like her daddy."

Marissa childishly stuck out her tongue at him and turned to Ben. "You want to hold her?" She asked. Ben shook his head. "She needs to know who her brothers are." Marissa said, giving Emily over to Ryan. Seth dragged Ben over to the rocking chair and Ryan gently put Emily into his arms.

"She stopped crying." Ben noted.

"See, she knows already." Marissa said.

The nurse came back into the room and everyone said their good-byes to Emily.

Connor was sitting down on the floor, leaning against the wall with his eyes drooping. Marissa was doing the same, except she was in the comfort of a hospital bed. Sandy noted this and went over to Connor and picked him up.

"Ryan, you should take the kids home." Marissa told him. "It's past their bedtime."

"I'm staying here with you." Ryan replied. "The rocking chair may seem uncomfortable, but believe me, it's not."

"It's okay, Coop." Summer spoke up. "We'll stay with them tonight and we'll drop by tomorrow morning."

"Party time!" Seth nudged Ben, jokingly. Sandy handed Connor over to Seth. "Crap, this kid is heavy." He joked.

Summer and Seth both left Marissa's room with Connor and Ben. Kirsten and Sandy said their good-byes to Ryan and Marissa, then left as well.

Once they were alone, Ryan sat back down in the chair next to Marissa and sighed. "What a day." He exclaimed, as he yawned and stretched out. 

"You're telling me." Marissa mumbled.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Seth walked into Summer's apartment and threw his coat on a chair. "Summer?" He called out, searching for her. He found her in the bedroom holding up dresses.

"Oh hey, Seth." Summer said. "How was it at the office today?"

Seth threw himself on the bed and sighed. "Well, it's nothing like working at a hospital, that's for sure. I'm so glad the weekend is finally here." He said, sitting up and watching Summer change into a dress. "Are we going somewhere?" He asked.

"Seth!" Summer yelled at him. "We're going over to Marissa and Ryan's house for dinner! She just got home from the hospital with Emily yesterday, I told you that last night." 

Seth frowned. "You did not."

"I did so!" Summer said and then left the room. "Come on, it's already five-thirty. We should already be there." 

Seth opened his mouth and was about to say something but stopped, turned around and went back inside the bedroom to change out of his work clothes. Seth grabbed Captain Oats, before heading out of the apartment. They drove over to Ryan and Marissa's house.

"Hey." Seth greeted Ryan with a hug. "You look like crap."

"Thanks." Ryan glared at him and said hello to Summer. "Come in." He led them into the living where Marissa was sitting down. Emily was over to the side of the living room in a cradle sleeping.

"Coop." Summer gave her best friend a hug and then went over to Emily and gasped. "Oh, she's so cute when she's sleeping!"

"That's what baby's are…Cute." Seth told her, as he pinched her cheek. Summer swatted at his hand. "So, where are my favorite nephews?" Seth asked.

"Uncle Seth!" Connor ran up to him and jumped up on him.

"Ryan, seriously, what do you feed this kid?" Seth asked.

"I eat alphaghetti!" Connor replied.

"Yeah, and it's the only thing he eats now." Marissa added. "That and cucumber sandwiches."

Ben came walking into the room. "Hey." He waved to Seth and Summer.

"Here." Seth handed him Captain Oats. "I had to borrow him, but he's all yours."

Ben quietly accepted the horse and then ran upstairs.

"So, where's Trey?" Summer asked.

"He went to visit a friend in Chino and wouldn't let us take care of Amy and Josh, so he took them with him." Ryan explained. Emily started crying and Ryan rushed over to her side and picked her up. He sat down with her on the couch and soothed her with his soft voice.

"Are you taking notes here, Seth?" Summer joked. "How did you get so lucky, Coop? All I got here is Pillsbury Doughboy, who does nothing but complain. " She said, poking Seth's stomach.

Marissa laughed and put her arm around Ryan. "Luck hit me hard, I guess."

"Yeah, okay." Seth changed the subject. "What's for dinner? When's dinner? I'm staved!"

Summer poked him in the gut. "See!"

"Dinner's ready in five." Ryan replied, getting up with Emily. "I should go check on it."

Summer held out her hands. "Can I? Do you mind?" She asked.

Ryan gently gave Emily over to Summer and left the living room. Seth followed Ryan into the kitchen, with Connor trailing behind him. Summer sat down next to Marissa.

"She's so small!" Summer commented. "I remember when the boys were born. They were so big compared to her." Emily wrapped her fingers around Summer's pinky finger. "Aw, Coop, she's so cute. I can't wait now!"

"Enjoy not having a baby around, while you can." She laughed. "Forget the peaceful nights and the well-kept house. It'll soon turn into a zoo. But, then again, if you had a husband like Ryan, you wouldn't have to worry so much. Last night, I didn't get up once to check on the baby. He was on alert all night. I'm surprised he's still awake right now."

"Well, Seth's really psyched about the baby. I just hope he's as reliant as Ryan is with Emily and the boys."

"Seth's a wonderful guy, Sum. You were meant to be with him and raise a family with him." Emily was starting to fall asleep in Summer's arms. "Have you decided if you wanted to know the gender?" She asked.

Summer shook her head. "It really doesn't matter. Although, you know I'm hoping for a baby girl. But, you get what you get, right?"

Marissa nodded her head and laughed. "It took three boys to get what I wanted."

Ben came running down the stairs and into the living room. "Mom, can I go over to Colin's after dinner?" He asked and then added. "It's Friday, I don't have school tomorrow."

Marissa shook her head. "I don't want you out late. You boys can get together tomorrow." Emily then started crying and Summer frantically gave Marissa the baby.

"But – "

"Ben, please, not tonight."

"We were just going to play video games at his house. He's got a new Playstation game." Ben said. "I'll be home by eight thirty."

"You can go to his house tomorrow. Besides, I've never met Colin's parents." Marissa stood up and placed Emily back into her cradle.

Ben stormed off into the kitchen.

"Ryan, those oven mitts look great on you. Although, I think the flowered apron's a bit minty, if you ask me."

Ben cut in between his dad and his uncle. "Dad, can I go over to Colin's house after dinner?" He asked

"Have you done your homework?" He asked, turning to get the lasagna out of the oven.

"It's a Friday, I have all weekend to do my homework." Ben quickly replied. He could hear Emily starting to cry again.

"Fine." Ryan said, carrying the lasagna out to the table.

They sat down at the table and ate Ryan's lasagna that he had slaved over all day. It was one of his best dishes, besides his famous grilled cheese sandwiches, of course. After dinner, Marissa went to go breast-feed Emily and then put her to bed upstairs. Summer followed Marissa upstairs with Emily. She had a lot to learn and now was a good time.

Seth leaned back in his chair and burped. "Excuse me…Whoa, I'm stuffed." Connor laughed at him. Ryan was at the head of the table staring off into space, while Ben sat staring at the clock. It was six-thirty. 

"Well, I don't know about you…But I'm having a second helping on this delicious dessert." Seth said, taking another piece of pie.

"Aren't you full, Uncle Seth?" Connor questioned.

"Never too full for apple pie." He replied, taking a bit. "Where did you buy this, Ryan? Is it store bought?" He asked, pointing to the pie with his fork.

Ryan shook his head. "Your mom came by this morning and gave us a few."

Seth immediately spat out the piece of pie from his mouth and then wiped his mouth with his napkin. "Dude, Dad's breaking the pack on us."

Ryan shook his head. "She's always coming by with food nowadays. It's not all that bad, either. Just you wait, she'll be coming by with food for you and Summer soon."

"The pie's already affecting your brain." Seth exclaimed, making faces to Connor and Ben.

"Hey, I've been eating what she's been bringing over for months now and I'm not sick yet. So, that's a sign of her getting better in the kitchen, isn't it?"

"If it makes you feel any better, sure. But, there's no way I'm eating anymore pie when I come over here." He joked.

Ben pulled his chair away from the table. "Can I go now?" He asked Ryan, who gave him a confused look. "To Colin's." He added.

Ryan looked out the window. It was still light outside. "Call me at eight thirty and I'll pick you up." He replied. Ben gave him the directions to Colin's house and left on his bike.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"How appetizing." Summer commented on Emily's viscous burp.

Marissa got up from the rocking chair and carefully placed Emily in her crib. "And to think in another six months you'll be doing this." Marissa said.

"And I totally can't wait!" She jumped to Marissa's side at the crib. Emily was already fast asleep. "She's a very quiet baby. I remember when I babysat Connor for you guys. Oh God, what a night that was. The twins were crazy and wouldn't go to bed on me and Connor wouldn't stop crying."

"Shhh." Marissa warned her. "You'll wake her up."

Summer backed away, holding her hands up. "Okay, now that the baby's asleep, let's go torment my fiancé." She giggled, leaving the room.

Marissa and Summer went into the kitchen and fixed up a pot of tea then brought it into the dinning room. Ryan and Seth were talking about Sandy and Kirsten's wedding anniversary.

"It's the coral anniversary." Seth explained.

"Coral? As in pink?" Ryan laughed and Seth nodded his head. "Should be fun. What are they planning to do?" He asked. Marissa sat down next to him and poured hot water into his coffee mug that read, '#1 DAD'. Ryan took the pot from her and scowled at her. He had been telling her since she got home that she should be resting and not trying to do anything around the house. She was the one who just gave birth and had a broken arm – not him.

"I mentioned it to Dad that we should have a party." Seth replied. "It's not until November 17th, though."

"Oh, Seth!" Summer interrupted him. "Tell them about…" She rolled her eyes at him. "You know…"

"Oh, right." Seth cleared his throat. "Summer and I have decided on a date for our wedding." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into him. "The lucky day shall be February 14th."

Ryan and Marissa both exchanged looks.

"As in Valentine's day?" Marissa asked. "Why Valentine's day? Also, I thought you wanted to wait off until the baby was born, Summer." 

Summer shrugged, "Well, you know…We wanted it to be on a special day." She replied.

"Right, because Valentine's in a _very_ special day." Ryan commented, sarcastically.

"Come on guys!" Seth shouted at Ryan and Marissa. "It's not only Valentine's day, but it's the day Summer and I had officially started dating." Ryan squinted and looked up at the ceiling, trying to think if he was right. "Come on, Ryan, as if you don't remember…Nemo?" Seth asked.

"Nemo?" Summer questioned.

"Nemo?" Ryan repeated.

"You know, that little fish…Flopping around on dry land."

Ryan finally clued in, "Oh, right, Nemo." He hit his hand down on the table. "Right…Special day Valentine's day."

Summer and Marissa exchanged looks.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Summer demanded.

Seth shrugged her off. "Nothing. So, yeah, February 14th is the _big_ day."

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

Ben rang on Colin's doorbell and waited. No one was answering, so he rang the doorbell again.

"COMING!" He heard a woman's voice. Probably Colin's Mom, Ben thought to himself.

The door opened and Colin's mom invited him in. Molly, their dog, came running up to him.

"I didn't know Colin was having any visitors today." Colin's mom said.

"Molly, down!" Colin shouted, as he came down the stairs. "Oh, I forgot to ask. Can Ben come over tonight to play video games?" He asked.

"Colin, ask before he comes next time." She replied coldly. A man came walking into the foyer, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her.

"Is that your Dad?" Ben whispered.

"Nah, that's her business partner." Colin winked.

The man let go of Colin's mom and then faced Ben. "You look very familiar." The man commented, eyeing him.

"I do?" Ben asked, shyly.

"Yeah…" The man scratched his head and looked at him again. "Really familiar…"

"Come on, Ben." Colin dragged him away from his Mom and her boyfriend. "Let's go play video games."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

NOTE: I do not own any of 'The O.C' characters… you can thank FOX. If you have any questions or comment you can e-mail me at liverbrain22@hotmail.com

(Please read and review!)

Summer's father, Neil Roberts, is in this chapter. I believe he's in an upcoming episode, but I'm not sure how he feels about Seth. So, I hope I portray Neil Roberts' character the way I **think** Josh Schwartz would have created him. Thanks you so much Grace for proofreading this chapter!

*Some of you guessed right about the 'man'. Good job! *

****

Chapter Twenty Three 

Ben looked back at the man that was staring at him, as Colin dragged him up the stairs.   
  
"Claire, do you know who that kid is?" The man asked Colin's mom.   
  
Claire shrugged. "That's Ben, he's one of Colin's friends. Why? Do you know him?" She asked.   
  
The man took his eyes away from where Ben and Colin had disappeared. He went over to Claire and started kissing her neck. "Come on, let's go back into the den and finish off where we started."   
  
Colin brought Ben to his bedroom and turned on the Playsation. "My dad bought me this game before he left on his business trip." Colin handed Ben the game. "It's got a lot of blood in it, you'll like it. It's so cool." He exclaimed.   
  
Ben took the game case from him and looked at the backing. It was a fighting game. They sat down on their beanbag chairs and played Playstation for two hours straight.   
  
Colin threw his controller to the ground. "This is boring." He got up and circled his room, looking for something else to do. He had so many small gadgets lying around his room. You could tell that he was the only child.   
  
Ben looked at his watch. It was close to eight-thirty. "I have to call my Dad to come and pick me up." Ben said. He was lying on his stomach on the bean bag chair.   
  
Colin ignored him. "Want to see something sick?" He asked.   
  
Ben shrugged. "Sure."   
  
Colin left the room and Ben followed him. They tip - toed there way downstairs and stopped in the foyer. "Shhh." Colin warned Ben and then pointed into the den. The man that said he knew Ben from somewhere was on top of Colin's mom.   
  
"Sick." Ben mumbled.   
  
"Every time he comes over he's always all over my mom. And all they ever do is get drunk." Colin whispered. "He's been staying here for awhile and yesterday morning I walked in on him and my mom making out in my parents bedroom."   
  
"Gross. So, is your dad ever home?" Ben asked, keeping his voice low.   
  
Colin shook his head and looked away from the two adults making out. He walked into the kitchen and handed Ben a cordless phone. "Here, call your dad."   
  
Ben dialed his home phone number and waited for someone to pick up. His dad finally picked up. "You can come now." Ben told him. Ryan told him that he would be there in less than five minutes and scowled him for disobeying Marissa's wishes on him not going out tonight.   
  
Colin walking into the den and cleared his throat.   
  
Claire got off of the man and turned to Colin. "Oh, hey honey. What are you two boys up to now?" She asked.   
  
"We're just waiting for Ben's dad to pick him up." Colin replied. "What are you doing?" He asked, coldly.   
  
The man cut in. "Your mother and I…We were just talking about…You." He replied and then took a sip of his beer.   
  
"Me?" Colin asked, suspiciously. "What about me?"   
  
"I was just asking her if you liked to surf. I was thinking about going down to the beach tomorrow morning. You and your friend could come along too." He said. "How about that? I could teach you both how to surf."   
  
"I already know how to surf. My dad taught me." Colin spat at him. The doorbell rang and he went to go get it.   
  
"Hey." Ben waved to his dad. "Dad, this is Colin." He pointed to him as he tied up his shoelaces.   
  
"Hi." Colin waved at him.   
  
"Great. Nice to meet you Colin." Ryan said. "Are your parents home? I'd like to meet them."   
  
"Oh, hi! You must be Ben's father. I'm Claire, Colin's mother." Claire offered her hand. Ryan accepted it and noticed that Claire was like Julie Cooper in so many ways – it scared him.   
  
The man walked into the foyer and froze once he saw Ryan. Claire turned around and introduced him. "Oh, this is a friend of mine, Luke Ward."   
  
"Luke Ward?" Ryan questioned. He hasn't seen Luke since he went off to Portland to go live with his Dad. He had promised to keep in touch, but they never did.   
  
"Dad, can we go now?" Ben asked.   
  
Ryan and Luke looked at each other.   
  
"Ryan Atwood." Luke said, walking up to Ryan. "So nice to see you man." He embraced Ryan, then stepped back and looked at him. "Shit, how long has it been? You look great, man."   
  
Ben and Colin both exchanged panic stares.   
  
"You two know each other?" Claire asked.   
  
"Yeah." Luke replied, running his fingers through his hair. "Damn, your kid looks exactly like you." He exclaimed. "As soon as I saw him I thought of you, and I'll be damned…"   
  
"How have you been? Where have you been?" Ryan asked.   
  
Ben and Colin gave each other a bored look.   
  
"I've been around here and there, it's a long story. We should catch up sometime. Heck, I just invited your son surfing with Colin and I tomorrow morning, you could come too if you like."   
  
"Yeah, sure, that would –"   
  
Ben spoke up; "I don't surf."   
  
"No worries." Luke said. "I'll teach you."   
  
Ben glared at him.   
  
"Crap, you two are so much alike."   
  
"Uh, dad, can we go now?" Ben asked, dragging him out of the doorway.   
  
"Yeah, okay." Ryan said, taking a piece of paper and pen out from his coat pocket. He wrote down his number. "Here, call me in the morning, we'll get together."   
  
"Great."   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++   
  
Marissa sat upright in her bed with Emily laying on her. Luke had just called and both Ben and Seth were waiting downstairs for Ryan. Once Seth found out Luke was back in Newport, he just had to go and flaunt him about his pregnant fiancée.   
  
"So, he's Colin's mom's boyfriend? Is that it?" Marissa asked.   
  
Ryan slid on a wife beater. After all these years of living in Newport, he still loved his classic wife beater. "Uh, I don't know. I mean, he was there and it was obvious they were together…But I'm not sure." He checked his watched. "Are you sure you're going to be okay with the baby and Connor this morning? I could call him back and say I can't go."   
  
"We'll be fine, Ryan. Summer's here with me. So, don't worry, okay?" She replied.   
  
"Alright." Ryan mumbled and then pecked Marissa on the lips. "And I don't want you hassling your mother too much with those cries of yours." He told Emily, while he smoothed her light blonde hair back. He kissed her on the top of the head, smelling her soft hair. "Damn, I miss the way babies smell."   
  
Marissa laughed. "Then you can change her diaper when you get back."   
  
Ryan glared at her and then left the bedroom.   
  
"Finally, I thought we'd never leave!" Seth exclaimed, as soon as he saw Ryan.   
  
Ryan punched him childishly in the arm.   
  
"OW!" Seth yelped and Ben laughed at him.   
  
"That was nothing. You're such a baby…" Ryan joked.   
  
"Yeah, delicate and fragile." Seth replied.   
  
"And cranky." Ben added.   
  
"Hey, I thought we were a team." Seth said. "Where's the team work?" He asked.   
  
Ben and Ryan ignored him and left the house. They drove in Ryan SUV and parked at the beach. Luke and Colin were already in the water, both sitting on their boards. Neither Ryan nor Ben knew how to surf, but Seth knew a little bit. Sandy had taught him when he was a kid. Seth was never a big surfer, but he had a board and went on the odd day.   
  
Luke and Colin paddled up to shore and walked over to them.   
  
"Whoa, Seth." Luke was thrown back. "You look…"   
  
"Great, I assume?" Seth said.   
  
"Different." Luke replied. "Well, the same, but different. Looks like you've been working out." Seth touched his stomach and shrugged. He was holding up a few muscles.   
  
"If you mean by sitting on his butt all day and flexing his thumb on the remote, then yeah." Ryan said, and then took off his wife beater. "Okay, so exactly how does one 'surf'?"   
  
"Hey, for your information, I have a job now. I'm not longer sitting in front of your T.V."   
  
Everyone ignored him and followed Luke into the water. They spend the next half-hour listening to Luke, and Seth's occasional comments on how to surf. After that, Luke took Colin and Ben out, while Seth went with Ryan and tried to catch a good wave. By the end of the morning they were all wiped out. Ryan invited everyone over for lunch.   
  
As the five adults sat around the kitchen table, Ben, Connor and Colin went outside to play. Emily was sound asleep in the living room.   
  
"Wow, you guys haven't changed." Luke commented on Seth and Summer's bickering.   
  
"So, where have you been? What have you been up to? We've been talking about us the whole hour. Tell us what you've been up to." Marissa asked. She still couldn't believe that Luke Ward was sitting at her kitchen table. The last time she saw him was at the hospital when he was in a car accident. She wished he would have at least called her once, but he never did. He told Ryan that they would keep in touch, but that never happened.   
  
Luke shifted in his chair. "Well, I've been here and there." He explained, keeping it simple.   
  
  
  
"Are you back in Newport?" Seth asked.   
  
Luke shook his head. "Nah, I'm still living in Portland. I just come to Newport to get away from some stuff. Just taking a little vacation." He pulled out his wallet and took out a photo. "Those are my two girls." He handed the photo over to Marissa.   
  
"Their beautiful, what are their names?" She asked, passing the photo over to Summer.   
  
"Hannah and Ashley. Hannah's four and Ashley's seven." He replied, taking the photo from Summer and putting it back in his wallet.   
  
"So, you're married?" Marissa asked.   
  
Luke shrugged. "We're just taking a break right now." He explained. "I've been staying at Colin's mom's place. We're just friends. We met a couple of months ago at a bar in LA. She's married, so yeah, no, we're, uh…Not together or anything." Luke swallowed hard. "So, Summer when are you due?" He asked quickly, changing the subject.   
  
"Five months." Summer replied. She looked at her watch and gasped. "Oh my God, we have to go Seth! We're supposed to be at my father's in less than an hour!"   
  
"What? No! Your father's? Your father hates me, Summer. Do we really have to go?"   
  
"Not if you don't plan on marrying me!" Summer retorted.   
  
"Hey, who say's he has to come to the wedding, anyway?" Seth questioned. "We could always not tell him, then show up married…that way there's nothing he can do about it."   
  
Summer stood up. "Well, Luke it's been great catching up but I really have to go." She went over and hugged him. "We should get together another time. Oh, and you better come to our wedding. I'll mail you an invitation." Summer said and then turned to Seth. "If you're not outside in less than one minute, the wedding is off." She left.   
  
Seth threw his hands in the air. "Women!" He got up and left.   
  
"Those two are quite the couple." Luke commented. "How long have they been going out?"   
  
"Couple months now." Ryan replied. "They were together before that but Seth moved away and well, you know, long distance…Those things don't really work out, right?" Ryan questioned.   
  
"Look, I know, I'm sorry I never called or wrote to you guys." Luke said. "I get it, okay. I just thought that you both didn't want to hear from me ever again. After all that happened between…" Luke trailed off. He couldn't say Julie Cooper's name out loud. "I can see you guys survived without me, though. I mean, look at you two. You have a beautiful family, beautiful house, heck…I'd trade for this any day."   
  
Marissa laughed. "Well, we have our off days." The phone rang and Ryan went to answer it.   
  
"Sorry." Luke apologized. "About everything. With your mom and not checking in with you guys after I moved to Portland with my Dad."   
  
Marissa reached over and touched Luke's hand. "It's okay. That's the past."   
  
Luke looked over into the living room and looked at the picture hanging on the wall. It was the whole Atwood family, without Emily but with another boy. He decided to ask Marissa. Luke pointed over to the picture, "Is that the whole gang?" He asked.   
  
Marissa stood up and walked into the living room, taking the picture off the wall. She sat back down at the table and looked at the photograph. It was done a year ago when the twins were only nine. Marissa cleared her throat and fought back the tears. "This was the gang a year ago. That's Aden." He pointed to him in the photo. He was standing next to Ryan. "He died in an accident this year." The tears that she fought so hard to keep in, rolled down her cheeks.   
  
"Oh God." Luke rushed over to her side. "I'm so sorry, Marissa. I didn't know." He rubbed her back. "Here." He took the photograph from her and put it back on the wall. "Are you okay?" He asked, sitting back down.   
  
Marissa nodded her head and wiped her tears. "It's okay, you didn't know."   
  
Ryan walked back into the kitchen and sat down.   
  
"Who was that?" Marissa asked, regaining composure.   
  
"Trey. He's still in Chino visiting his friend. Josh ran off on him with a few of his buddy's and he's just waiting for him to get back and then they'll come home." Ryan explained.   
  
"Who's Trey?" Luke asked.   
  
"My brother. He's been living here this past week. Long story."   
  
  
  
Luke nodded. "Well, I should really take Colin back home, before Claire thinks I kidnapped him." He laughed. He stood up and extended his hand to Ryan. "I'm glad we bumped into each other." They shook hands. "I'm not sure how long I'll be in Newport but I'd like to get together again." He said.   
  
"Yeah, of course. Let's just not do anymore surfing." Ryan laughed. "I don't know how Sandy does it practically everyday, my back is killing me."   
  
Luke and Colin left and Ryan and Marissa were sitting in the living room with Emily.   
  
"Something's up with Luke." Marissa cut Ryan off. Ryan was rambling on and on about his new project. He was working on a new mall plan; like Newport needed another mall.   
  
"What?" Ryan asked, waking up Emily. She started to cry in his arms. "Shhh…It's okay, Emily." He stood up and rocked her back and forth. "What makes you think that?" He asked.   
  
"Well, I don't know, it's just that…Did you see how quickly he changed subjects on his wife."   
  
"So?" Ryan asked. "That doesn't mean anything. Every guy just needs a break from his family once in a while, I suppose."   
  
Marissa snorted. "Excuse me?"   
  
"Well, I didn't mean it like that." Ryan quickly replied. "Like he said, he's just taking a break."   
  
"I want you to get together with him and see what's up." Marissa demanded. "I know Luke, and what we saw today was not Luke. He doesn't seem like himself. So, can you at least, I don't know, get together with him over a few drinks?"   
  
Ryan stopped rocking Emily and turned to her. "You want gossip?" He laughed at her.   
  
"Ryan!" Marissa laughed. "Gossip? Me? No. I'm just concerned for an old friend and you should be too."   
  
"Marissa, we all have our problems. This is his, he can sort his problems out with his wife…If that's the case."   
  
"What happened to the Ryan Atwood that was involved with everyone's problem's?" She laughed and then added. "You we're always the one everyone could turn to when they needed help. Let Luke know that he can turn to you." She picked at her cast nervously. "It's just a gut feeling I have, Ryan. Something's wrong with Luke."   
  
Ryan sighed. She wasn't going to give up on him. "Fine, it makes you feel better, I'll get together with him later this weekend."   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++   
  
"Tuck in your shirt." Summer ordered, as she rang her father's doorbell.   
  
Seth obeyed and tucked in his shirt. He knew from past experience not to disobey Summer when it came to visiting her father.   
  
"Summer, darling, please come in." Neil Roberts greeted them. "I see you brought, what's his face…" He trailed off. "Vince is it?"   
  
"Seth." Summer corrected.   
  
"Right, of course, Seth Cohen is it? Who could forget? Please, come in." Neil Roberts led them into his living room. "Have a seat, I'll have Nina get us something to drink." He said and then walked away. Nina was their maid - slave, who was inching retirement. She had been with the family for over thirty years – still making minimum wage.   
  
Seth smiled at Summer. "Vince?"   
  
"Don't start." She mumbled, as her father walked back into the living room with his wife. "Frieda, you look good." She told her stepmother.   
  
"Like a million dollars, I hope." Frieda laughed and sat down next to Neil.   
  
Great, we're going to talk about plastic surgery now, Seth thought to himself. Seth couldn't stand Neil Roberts, nor could he stand Frieda. Frieda was Neil's age, but looked as though she was still in her late twenties, early thirties. Both Seth and Summer had lost count years ago on how many surgeries that woman went through.   
  
"Vince, what are you up to these days?" Neil asked. "I haven't seen you since you were reading comic books."   
  
Just breathe, Seth told himself. In and out. Don't make a fool out of yourself. "It's Dr. Seth Cohen now, actually." He swallowed hard and then added. "And I still read comic books."   
  
"Doctor?" Neil laughed. "I never once took you for the type of person to become one." Neil replied.   
  
"Yeah, well I guess you don't really know me." Seth pointed out.   
  
"So, dad…" Summer broke in. She had to stop Seth from talking any further. She couldn't risk Seth saying something stupid. She had to tell her dad about her and Seth, without Seth's wit involved. "How's retirement treating you?"   
  
Seth chuckled to himself. Summer always had a way with her words.   
  
"Fantastic. Your stepmother and I just came back from a cruise out in the Caribbean." Neil replied, sipping his wine.   
  
"Caribbean. Wow." She turned to Seth. "Sounds like fun, doesn't it Seth?"   
  
Seth gulped his wine down. "Loads." He was going to need more wine than this to get him through tonight's dinner.   
  
"So, Summer, darling, how come I never see you anymore? I take it you still live in Newport, right?" Neil asked.   
  
Summer nodded. "I'm still living in my apartment, but with Seth now."   
  
"Oh?"   
  
"Yeah." Summer held her hand in Seth's. "We have some good news, actually." She told her father.   
  
"What's that, Summer?" Neil asked, pouring himself some more wine.   
  
Just go in for the kill, Summer told herself. The sooner you tell him, the sooner it will all be over. "Seth and I are getting married and I'm pregnant." She smiled at him.   
  
Frieda gasped, taking her hands to her mouth and shaking her head. "Summer, dear, congratulations." Frieda said, after a few dying seconds.   
  
"Daddy?" Summer waved her hand in the air in front of her father's face. "Are you okay?"   
  
Frieda shook Neil. He was staring straight at Seth. Seth fidgeted on the couch, ignoring his soon to be father in-law and his child's grandfather. He knew something like this would happen. Neil Roberts' hated him and now he was going to marry his daughter, who was pregnant with his child. Although, Seth was surprised with Neil's harsh silent treatment he was giving him. He thought for sure that the man was going to cut his head off - he was always a mid-evil's fan.   
  
"Daddy?" Summer repeated; hand still waving in the air in front of her father's face. "Seth, do something! You're a doctor! What's wrong with him?"   
  
Seth grabbed the bottle of wine that was sitting on the table next to him and poured himself another glass. "He's in shock." Seth said. "There's really nothing I can do about it. He's just going to have to accept the fact that I'm marrying his daughter."   
  
Neil muttered something to Summer, stood up and then walked upstairs. Frieda followed right behind him in suit.   
  
"Oh God." Summer buried her face in her hands and started crying.   
  
"It's okay, Summer." He rubbed her back. "Give him a little more wine and he'll soon except the facts."   
  
Summer glared at him. "Getting my father drunk will not change the way he feels about us."   
  
"It's a try, isn't it? You love a game of chance. Heck, you're still with me aren't you?" Seth replied.   
  
Summer stood up and grabbed her purse. "Come on, let's go."   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

NOTE: I do not own any of 'The O.C' characters… you can thank FOX. If you have any questions or comment you can e-mail me at liverbrain22@hotmail.com

(Please read and review!)

* There's a lot of Connor in this chapter. So, I hope you like it! Also, thanks Grace for proof reading this chapter for me. *

****

Chapter Twenty Four

Connor shoved both his hands under his armpits then ran around the room making farting noises. He stopped at Emily's crib and gripped the bars, peering into the crib at the tiny baby. "Betcha can't do that either, but I'll teach you." He slid his hand through two bars and touched Emily's hand. "Look what else I can do!" He brought his hand up to his head and suctioned it against his forehead, making more farting noises. Emily smiled up at her older brother.   
  
Ryan poked his head into Emily's room and sighed. For the seventh time that night, the baby monitor had awakened him. "Connor, it's five in the morning, go to bed."   
  
"But, I was just showing Emily how to fart!" He protested, shoving his hands under his armpits and showing his dad.   
  
"Connor." Ryan said. "You've been sneaking into her room all night. You have school in three hours, so get to bed. Now." Ryan ordered.   
  
Connor shoved his hands into his pajama pockets. "I'm not tired. See." He opened his eyes wide and blinked several times. "Can we make mom some breakfast this morning?" He asked.   
  
Ryan rubbed his sleepy eyes and frowned at Connor.   
  
"Please?" Connor grinned.   
  
"Fine." Ryan lifted Connor over his shoulder and walked downstairs into the kitchen. Connor giggled every time he had to duck to miss the doorframe. Ryan sat Connor down on the counter and opened the fridge. "What do you want to make?" He asked.   
  
"Cereal." Connor replied and then added, "Chocolate Corn Drops."   
  
Ryan shut the fridge and ran his fingers through his greasy hair. "Cereal?" Ryan asked. He put Connor back down on the floor and pointed over to the stairs. "Bed. Now." Connor made no attempt to move as his dad walked off back to bed.   
  
Connor took a stool out from under the kitchen table and propped it up against a cupboard. He climbed the stool and stepped onto the counter. His bare feet dipped into the butter that was left out from last night's dinner. He opened one of the cupboards and took out a bowl, then, opening another cupboard, he grabbed the Chocolate Corn Drops and a spoon. He jumped off the counter, making a loud thud and grabbed the milk from the fridge. With his buttered toes and his food, he made his way into the living room and sat down on the floor. He poured his cereal into his bowl, and topped it off with milk. He turned on the T.V and began watching his new favorite cartoon, Mr. Freckles.   
  
Josh, who had decided last night to sleep in the basement with his dad, woke up to the loud thud. He made his way upstairs and saw Connor watching T.V. Instead of joining him, he decided to go into his uncle's study. Josh sat down at Ryan's desk and rummaged through its contents. There had to be something of value that he could steal or pawn off. He opened the bottom drawer and found forty bucks and a pack of cigarettes. Satisfied with his findings, he made a quick exit and returned to the basement.   
  
Ryan lay in his bed next to Marissa and stared at the clock on his nightstand. It was inching closer to six in the morning. He knew he had a long day ahead of him. It was a Monday, and he knew Monday's meant a lot of work at the Newport group. The only good thing about today was tonight. Tonight he had promised Seth and Luke a guys' night out. And, of course, it was all Marissa's doing.   
  
He got out of bed and took a quick shower. As he put on his suit he smiled to himself, watching Marissa sleep. She was so beautiful when she slept. Last night Emily had fallen asleep in his arms and he noticed that Emily was like a sleeping beauty. Just like her mother.   
  
"Connor!" Ryan yelled at the boy, passed out on the living room floor. Milk was spilled all over the newly hand washed carpets – who ever thought he'd turn into one those kind of people? Hand washed? Ryan also noticed an oily trail of butter leading into the kitchen. "Connor!" Ryan yelled louder at his son.   
  
Connor jolted up and faced his dad. "Oh." He looked down at the floor. "Oops?" He wiped the sleep from his eyes.   
  
"Yeah. Oops." Ryan replied. "I thought I told you to go to bed?"   
  
"I did. I just had to eat my cereal before I went to bed." Connor quickly explained, surveying the spilled milk. "I didn't spill the milk though. I don't know who did." He scratched his head and looked around the living room. "D-do you think maybe there's someone else here…With us?" He whispered.   
  
Ryan folded his arms and glared down Connor.   
  
"Okay, I have to get ready for school now." Connor ran off to his room.   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++   
  
Ryan was sitting at the bar with Seth and Luke at Sandy and Jimmy's restaurant, The Lighthouse. He hadn't planned on getting drunk, nor did Seth. Luke on the other hand, Ryan was sure of himself that that's all Luke wanted to do. He wanted to get drunk.   
  
Luke downed his beer and ordered another one. "S-shit, this is awesome. I can't believe you guys get to drink for free here." Luke commented, as the bartender placed another beer in front of him. "Why the hell aren't you here every night!" He shouted at them.   
  
Seth took a sip of his beer. "Well, right now, it's looks as though I will be."   
  
Ryan shot Seth a look and took a sip of his own beer. "Why do you say that, Seth?   
  
Seth shrugged. "I'm Jewish." He simply replied.   
  
"W-why are you Jewish, man?" Luke reached over and punched him on the shoulder and then slammed his own fist down on the counter. "Why can't I be Jewish?"   
  
Seth shook his head and ignored Luke.   
  
"What's your religion got to do with you coming here every night and getting wasted?" Ryan asked. He was probably the least drunk out of the three of them. He knew how to handle liquor.   
  
"Ask Mr. Roberts'." Seth grunted. "The son of a bitch won't even look me in the eye. I'm Satan to him. I'm marrying his only daughter, who I might add, had sex before marriage." He pointed out and started laughing. "It's like he gives a shit now."   
  
"He didn't before?" Ryan asked.   
  
"Nah. Money's the only thing in their relationship." Seth threw his hands in the air. "It's like he cares now…Now that someone is finally taking his daughter away from him. There's nothing he can do it about it, though. Nothing! I'm going to marry her and we're going to have a child together…Whether he likes it or not!"   
  
Luke reached over Ryan and poked Seth's cheekbone. "Dude, you're so like…Rubber."   
  
Ryan looked back and forth between Luke and Seth and stood up. "Okay, you guys have had enough. Come on, it's…" He looked at his watch. It was close to midnight. "Shit." He mumbled. "Seth, we have to go to work tomorrow and it's midnight." He knew that Ryan could just call Kirsten tomorrow morning and say he couldn't be in. Seth, on the other hand, didn't have that privilege.   
  
Luke stood up and fell back down on his stool.   
  
Ryan helped him up and walked out of the restaurant. Seth followed behind them, dodging the walking tables that were chasing him.   
  
Ryan helped Luke in the back of his SUV, as Seth slid into the passenger seat. Before getting behind the wheel, Ryan slapped his face, making sure he was awake. He drove Seth home first and wished him luck with Summer. He knew he was going to need it. He then turned to Luke. "Hey, where are you staying?" He asked. Luke was passed out. "Marissa's going to kill me." He mumbled as he made his way home.   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++   
  
Connor grabbed his milk and cereal from the kitchen and took it into the living room. No matter how many times his parents told him he wasn't allowed eating in the living room, he still did. Even after yesterday's spill with the milk and butter, he was still going to eat in the living room.   
  
Connor carefully sat down on floor and poured his cereal and milk into a bowl. He leaned his back against the couch and turned on the T.V. It was close to six in the morning, so he had missed Mr. Freckles. As he was taking his first bite of his cereal, he felt a hand land on his shoulder. Connor jumped, cereal and milk flying everywhere, and starred at the man sleeping on his couch.   
  
At first he didn't recognize the man but then he remembered the guy who was over here on the weekend. He was one of his dad's friends. Connor slowly walked up to him and poked his shoulder. Luke mumbled something and turned around in his sleep. Connor poked him again, but this time in the back. Luke quickly woke up and turned around, grabbing the figure by the couch. Connor screamed and Luke quickly let go of him.   
  
Luke sat up on the couch and checked his surroundings. "Connor, is it?" He asked.   
  
Connor nodded his head. He was sitting in his cereal on the floor.   
  
"Sorry, kid. About grabbing you…I didn't know where I was for a second." Connor nodded his head. "Are you okay?" Luke asked. Connor nodded his head again. "Okay…Well…" Luke looked at his hands. They were full of milk and cereal from grabbing Connor's shirt. He got up and made his way to the bathroom. When he came back Connor was still lying in his breakfast. "Aren't you a little uncomfortable, Connor?" Luke asked, sitting back down on the couch.   
  
"Yeah." Connor replied and stood up. His pajamas were covered in his breakfast. If he got away now, Connor thought to himself, then maybe his parents wouldn't suspect anything. "I have to go." Connor said and then ran off upstairs to his bedroom.   
  
Amy was sleeping on his bed still and he hated it. At first he liked it, but now he hated it. She took up too much room. But he wouldn't have to worry about that anymore because today was the last day she was going to be sleeping in his bed. She was moving into an apartment today with her dad and older brother.   
  
Connor changed into his school uniform and sat on the ground playing with toy cars, waiting for his dad to come in and wake him up for school.   
  
Ryan's alarm clock buzzed again. He squinted at the clock and moaned. It was close to six-thirty now. He slowly sat up in his bed. His head was pounding. He was regretting drinking last night. He slipped on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt and then made his way over to the kids' room to wake them up for school. He then went downstairs and straight into the kitchen to make coffee.   
  
"Hey." Luke mumbled, walking into the kitchen.   
  
Ryan spun around. "You're up. I thought for sure you'd be passed out until the afternoon." He poured Luke a cup of coffee and handed it to him.   
  
"Your kid woke me up." Luke mumbled into the coffee mug. "You have any aspirin or anything?" He asked.   
  
Ryan grabbed the aspirin out of the cupboard and took two pills, before giving it to Luke. "So, crazy night, huh?" Ryan said, sitting down at the table.   
  
"Yeah." Luke sat down. "Sorry. I can't really remember what happened exactly. Did anything happen?" Ryan shook his head. "Shit, that's a first." Luke was relieved.   
  
Ryan called Kirsten and told her that he couldn't come in today. The excuse that he gave her was that he had to help Trey move into his new apartment. Ben, Connor, Josh and Amy all got picked up for school and Trey took Ryan's car down to the restaurant. He was going to work his shift before moving into the apartment that Ryan helped him get.   
  
Marissa was in the living room with Emily, watching T.V. when Luke came in. He looked down at the carpet and was pleased at his cleaning job. He felt so bad for scaring Connor this morning that he had to clean it up. It wasn't like he never cleaned up a dirty mess before.   
  
"Hey." Luke sat down next to Marissa and Emily. "I never asked you…How did you break your arm?" He asked.   
  
"I fell down the stairs." She explained. "The same day this little angel was born." He stroked Emily's face. "It was a crazy day, that's for sure."   
  
"She's beautiful. Just like her mother." Luke said.   
  
Marissa blushed and then quickly changed the subject. "So, why aren't you at home…With your wife and kids, Luke?" Luke smile faded from his face. "Come on, we can talk, can't we?"   
  
Luke shrugged. "It's a long story."   
  
Marissa looked down at Emily. "She's out like a light, I have time."   
  
Luke sighed. "Meagan, my wife, kicked me out." Marissa nodded for him to go on. "I was working with my dad down at the car dealership. Everything was going fine until this one guy came along and started dating my dad. He fucked around with my head…My dad fired me. My own father fired me." Luke repeated. "Things got bad after that." He explained. "Meagan was always mad at me, so I never wanted to be home. I started drinking like I did in college and things got bad."   
  
Marissa knew about Luke short temper. "How bad?" She asked.   
  
"Real bad. I was thrown into jail overnight for a fight down at the bar. When they let me out, Meagan told me I could no longer see the girls, so I begged for her to take me back." Luke stared at his hands. "And she did…Which was probably the worst decision both of us could have made. Things got ugly after that. I didn't bother going to the bar to get drunk anymore. I'd stay home and buy my own beer and get drunk at home…In front of the girls. Meagan would always complain and then we'd start yelling at each other for hours. This one time I hit her…" Luke covered his face and tried to control his emotions. "She left me alone with the girls and I was too stupid to stop drinking. So, I'd drink with the girls around. Meagan came home one night and I was passed out on the couch. She went to Sarah's room and she was crying." Luke stopped and stood up.   
  
"What happened?" Marissa whispered. Emily was started to make noises in her arms.   
  
"I don't know. I don't remember." Luke hugged himself and paced the living room floor. "Her face was swollen…But I didn't remember hitting her. I begged for Meagan not to call the cops. She said she wouldn't if I left her right there and then. So I did."   
  
Marissa didn't know what to say to Luke. She never thought of him ever hitting a woman. Then again, she hasn't seen him for years. People can change, can't they? She asked herself, but she wasn't sure she could believe that.   
  
"God." Luke stopped pacing and ran his fingers through his hair. "I shouldn't have told you all of that. I, uh…I have to go." Luke said.   
  
"Where?" Marissa asked, standing up with Emily in her hands. She noticed Luke was starting to shake. "You can stay here for awhile, Luke. You're always welcome here any day, you know that. Just stay for a little while longer."   
  
"No. I have to go…I can't be here. Don't worry, I'm fine." Luke said, walking to the door. "I'll, uh…Maybe I'll see you guys later. I'm just going to go over to Claire's now." Marissa nodded. "Tell Ryan I said bye."   
  
"Okay." Marissa said.   
  
As soon as Luke left Emily started crying. "Shhh, its okay, sweetie." She walked over to Ryan's study and opened the door. "Are you busy?" She asked.   
  
Ryan was still in his pajamas, but he was working on one of the mall plans at his desk. "No." Ryan closed the folder in front of him. "What's up?" Marissa then began telling him everything Luke had told her.   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++   
  
After school, Ben went over to Colin's house. They were playing soccer in the backyard when Luke showed up.   
  
"Hey kid, where's your mother?" Luke slurred, staggering into the backyard.   
  
Colin shrugged. "I haven't seen her. She might be at the club."   
  
"Shit." Luke mumbled and dropped in a pool chair. He rested his head against the backing and looked up at the sky. His head was pounding. Not only was he working on the hangover he had from last night, but also he decided to go to the bar after he left Marissa's house.   
  
Colin picked up the soccer ball and booted it over the backyard and out onto the street. Ben offered to go get it and ran off. "My dad's coming back tomorrow, you know." Colin said. Luke didn't budge, so Colin walked up to him. "My dad's coming back tomorrow." He repeated.   
  
Luke brought his hand up to his eyes, shielding the sun. "I doubt it, kid." Luke replied. "Your Mom told me he'd be gone for another week."   
  
Colin put his hands on his hips. "No. He's coming home tomorrow. He told me he would. My dad doesn't lie." Ben came back with the ball and started kicking it around in the grass.   
  
Luke snorted. "Shit, you really think your Dad's some hero, don't you?"   
  
"What are you talking about?" Colin demanded.   
  
"You're parents aren't together, Colin." Luke stood up and staggered over to the patio doors.   
  
Colin followed him inside. "What - What do you mean they're not together?" He asked.   
  
"Forget it." Luke mumbled and took a beer out of the fridge. "Go play with your friend. He looks lonely."   
  
Colin stood his ground.   
  
Luke chugged his beer, eyeing Colin and finished it. "Go!" Luke yelled at him. Colin didn't move, so Luke put down the empty beer and struck Colin on the side of the face. "Get out of here!"   
  
Colin held his face and ran outside. Ben stopped kicking the soccer ball and ran after Colin, who went straight to the garage. Colin grabbed his bike and pointed over to an old bike. "Take my old one." He told Ben.   
  
Ben jumped on the bike and followed Colin down the road over to the park. Colin skidded to a stop and jumped on his bike. He went straight over to the tire swing and sat down.   
  
Ben got off of his bike and followed Colin. "What's the matter?" He asked.   
  
Colin took out a pack of cigarettes and handed one to Ben. Ben accepted it and Colin lit it for him. "I hate him." Colin stammered.   
  
"Who?" Ben asked, breathing in the smoke and coughing.   
  
"I don't know." Colin broke down and started crying. "Luke said my Mom and Dad weren't together and then he hit me. I don't know what to think." He covered his face from Ben.   
  
Ben took another drag of his cigarette. "Are you okay?" He asked. Colin shook his head. "Come on, let's go to my place." Ben offered.   
  
Colin took a long drag of his cigarette and threw it down into the sand. "Promise me you won't tell anyone about this, okay?" He asked.   
  
Ben nodded. "Okay, I promise."   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++   
  
Ryan was sitting at his desk in his study daydreaming. He glanced at the new picture frame on his desk and picked it up. As much as he loved his family right now, he still missed Aden. He knew it was going to be hard to have another child but he also knew he couldn't forget about Ben's twin. Aden was still his son. Ryan placed the picture-framed photo back down on his desk and opened his bottom drawer. Lately he'd been sneaking packs of cigarettes by Marissa. He had a feeling she knew about them though. Whenever they would kiss she would stare him down and shake her head. He made a mental note to buy some more gum.   
  
Ryan scanned the bottom drawer of his desk and frowned. He thought for sure he had a whole pack of cigarettes there the other day, as well as forty dollars. Ryan closed the drawer and opened the top drawer. Still, there were no sign of cigarettes or money.   
  
He heard Emily crying from the living room and sighed. He still had a mild headache from this morning. He left his study and went into the living room.   
  
"I got it." Ryan yelled over to Marissa, who was busying herself in the kitchen. Ryan picked up Emily and cooed her cries. "Shhh, Daddy's here…" Ryan closed the curtains in the living room with his free hand. "I won't let those evil sun rays burn those beautiful eyes of yours." Emily gurgled at him and gave him a half smile. "That's my girl." Ryan sat down on the couch and flipped on the T.V.   
  
Connor ran down the stairs, at full tilt, and jumped on the couch next to his dad. "Dad, can I ask you something?" He asked.   
  
Emily started crying again. "Shhh…" Ryan hushed her up and wrapped a blanket around her.   
  
"Dad!" Connor was jumping in his seat.   
  
"What is it?" Ryan asked.   
  
"If I found something, can I keep it?" Connor asked, enthusiastically. "Like if I were to find a penny?"   
  
"That depends." Ryan replied.   
  
"On what?"   
  
"On what you found." Ryan said. "What did you find?" He asked.   
  
"Nothing." Connor quickly replied and ran off upstairs.   
  
Just as Ryan was about to call after Connor, Ben and Colin walked through the door. Ryan got up and put Emily back in her cradle. "Ben, can you do me a favor?" Ryan asked, wrapping the blankets around Emily.   
  
"What?" Ben asked, walking into the living room. Colin followed behind him.   
  
"Snoop on your brother and find out what he's up to." Ryan asked, turning around and facing the two boys. "Why do you two smell like cigarettes?" He noted.   
  
"Uh…" Ben turned around and looked at Colin.   
  
"My dad smokes." Colin safely replied.   
  
Ryan knew something was up, especially when he knew Colin's father wasn't home. He then noted Colin's black eye and asked, "What happened to your face, Colin?"   
  
"I, uh…" Colin stammered. "I…"   
  
"I hit him with the soccer ball in his backyard by accident." Ben cut in. "I guess I need to work on my aiming, huh?" Ben asked.   
  
"Come on, I'll have Ben's mom get you some ice for that eye of yours." Ryan said and guided him into the kitchen. He turned to Ben and pointed to his study. "I need to talk to you." Ryan said.   
  
"I'll be right back." Ben told Colin and left to his dad's study. Ben sat down in a chair and waited for his dad to come in. He felt like he was at school and was in trouble. Finally his dad came in and sat at his desk. "Am I in trouble?" Ben asked.   
  
"I don't know…It all depends on if you tell me the truth." Ryan swiftly replied.   
  
"What truth?"   
  
"Did you take something of mine from this desk?" Ryan asked. Ben shook his head. He knew better than to go snooping in his dad's study. He remembered last time when he was caught with Aden. They were grounded for the weekend. "So, you didn't take anything from this desk?"   
  
"No." Ben shook his head.   
  
"Why do you smell like cigarettes then?"   
  
Ben shrugged. "Colin's – "   
  
Ryan cut him off. "Colin's Dad isn't home. He's away on business." Ben lowered his head and shrugged. "Did you take the cigarettes that were in my desk?" Ryan asked. Ben shook his head, not making any eye contact. "Are you sure?"   
  
"I didn't take anything, Dad!" Ben protested. "I never come in here anymore."   
  
Ryan sighed. He never knew when Ben was telling the truth. He always knew when Aden was lying. His lower lip would twitch on him. Ben, on the other hand, was hard to read. "Then did you take my money?" Ryan asked. "I don't care if you did." He added.   
  
Ben shook his head. He was staring down at his feet.   
  
Ryan was getting very impatient with Ben. "Look at me when I talk to you." Ryan said. Ben made no move of looking up at his dad. Ryan slammed his fist on his desk and Ben looked up at him. "You come home smelling like cigarettes…What else am I to assume? And also, Colin's eye…A soccer ball can't do that." Ryan added. He knew from experience. "What really happened?"   
  
Ben shrugged. "I'm not allowed to say. I promised him I wouldn't."   
  
Ryan sighed. "Okay, go to your room, you're grounded."   
  
"What! Why?"   
  
"You're ten years old and you're smoking…Need I say more?" Ryan asked. "I'll make sure Colin gets home safely." He added.   
  
Ben glared at his dad and then left his study. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Okay, I hope you guys liked this chapter. Just trying to create some plot lines there. I promise more Seth/Summer in the next chapter.  



	25. Chapter Twenty Five

NOTE: I do not own any of 'The O.C' characters… you can thank FOX. If you have any questions or comment you can e-mail me at liverbrain22@hotmail.com. Thanks Grace for proof reading another chapter for me.

(Please read and review!)

****

Chapter Twenty Five

Emily's cries were heard throughout the entire Atwood residence. Ryan rolled over on his side and sat up. Marissa put her hand on his shoulder and pulled him back down. "I've got this one covered." She said and then left the room.   
Ryan glanced at his clock. It was already six in the morning. He had hardly gotten any sleep all night. Emily decided to keep the whole family up all night. Ryan got up and headed into the bathroom to take a long hot shower. When he got out, Marissa was back in bed with Emily in her hands.   
  
Ryan patted his hair dry and then kissed his two favorite girls. "I've got to head early to the Newport Group, so I'll see you later, okay?" He asked.   
  
"Okay." Marissa replied and kissed Ryan. Ryan then left the house.   
  
With a crying baby in her hands, Marissa woke both boys up for school. "Come on, Ben…Get up!" Marissa yelled at her son. Ben was curled under his sheets, so Marissa threw the covers back. "Your bus comes in less than an hour. Get up."   
  
"I'm sick." Ben grabbed his sheets and covered himself up.   
  
"Let me feel your head then." Marissa replied, juggling Emily on her broken arm. She couldn't wait for the cast to come off soon.   
  
Ben sat up and let his mom touch his forehead.   
  
"Okay, you can stay home." Marissa confirmed. She had to admit his head was a little hot. "But, no horsing around today." Marissa left the room.   
  
As soon as his mom left his room, Ben sighed. All morning he had been rubbing his damn forehead. But, in the end, it did pay off. He knew Colin would be doing the same thing this morning.   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++   
  
As soon as his last patient left for this afternoon's scheduled appointments, Seth hopped on the examining table and lay down. He closed his eyes and began rubbing his temples.   
  
He had just finished up with his last patient, David, who had decided to shove a peanut all the way up his nose. After trying, for several minutes, to take it out with a pair of tweezers, he decided to use the friendly vacuum tube. God, how he loved that device. The expression on poor little David's face made his day.   
  
There was a knock on the door and a short woman peeked in. "There you are!" The receptionist said. "There's a phone call on line two for you. I think it's your father." She informed him.   
  
Seth hopped off the examining table and picked up the phone in the lounge. "Hello?"   
  
"Hey!" Sandy practically yelled into the receiver. "I just got home and I just heard your message. What's up?"   
  
"Oh, well you know…" Seth trailed off. He had called his dad on his lunch break to see if he could help him out with the situation with Summer. "I was wondering if we could get together maybe."   
  
"Oh? Is something wrong? How's the new job?" Sandy asked. He knew it had to be important if Seth wanted to get together and talk.   
  
"Nothing's wrong." Seth assured him. "And the job is fine. How's dinner? Are you free for dinner?" Seth asked.   
  
"Now I am. Are you bringing Summer by as well? I'm sure Kirsten would love to see her. How's the baby? Is she kicking yet?" Sandy asked.   
  
"Uh, no, baby's not kicking yet and Summer won't be able to make it tonight. She…She has other plans." Seth replied. He knew he would never be able to talk to his dad with Summer around. He needed to talk one on one with his dad about Summer's father.   
  
"Sounds like good stuff!" Sandy exclaimed.   
  
Seth laughed. "Dad, are you on some kind of new medicine for your back? You seem a little…A little like a burned out hippie."   
  
"Nope, you just caught me on a good day. You should have seen the waves this morning, Son, they were high as…as high as…Yeah. They were big…" Sandy laughed to himself.   
  
"Okay, um, I'll be there in an hour or so." Seth hung up the phone. He tossed his white coat on a hook and headed into the waiting room. "Don't miss me too much, girls." He winked at the two receptionists.   
  
"Have a good evening, Dr. Cohen." Martha, one of the receptionists, said.   
  
As soon as Seth pulled the door to Summer's apartment open, he knew he was entering 'No Man's Land'. He could hear the vacuum cleaner and Summer cursing away in the kitchen. Seth took off his shoes and walked into the kitchen. "What are you doing?" Seth yelled over the noise of the vacuum cleaner.   
  
Summer turned off the vacuum and wiped her sweaty forehead. "Oh, well, this morning I was getting a glass from the cupboard and there was a bug." She explained, in her high pitch voice. "Can you believe that? A bug!"   
  
Seth picked up a plate from the stack of plates on the table. "So…You had to empty all the cupboards?" He asked.   
  
"Uh huh." Summer nodded. "If there was a bug in this cupboard," she pointed to the cupboard where she got her glass, "Then there's been a bug in at least everyone of these cupboards. There's no way I'm eating on a plate that has bug guts on it. Maybe you…But not me, Cohen."   
  
"Okay, whatever makes you happy." Seth said and then turned away from her.   
  
"Where are you going?" Summer asked.   
  
"I'm getting changed into something sensible and then I'm going over to my parents house for dinner."   
  
"Oh…" Summer fidgeted with the vacuum.   
  
"Yeah, uh, you wouldn't want to go." Seth quickly added. "My dad's probably just going to ramble on and on about something that really doesn't interest you…Or me. But, I have to go because, uh…He said I had to. Also, I think my mom is cooking, so that's bad too."   
  
"Right, okay." Summer didn't believe him. "In that case, I guess I'll just go over to Coop's for dinner."   
  
"Hey, yeah. That would be a good idea. Maybe you can pick up a few pointers on well…the baby and stuff. Trade a few recipes or something." Seth nodded his head. "Okay, well I'm just going to go get dressed now." Seth shut the bedroom door behind him and quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a T-shirt.   
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++   
  
"I'm home!" Ryan yelled, walking into the house and dropping a large bag. No one was around. He put down his briefcase and walked throughout the house. He heard Emily crying, so he went to her room and picked her up from her crib. "Hey, don't cry…" Ryan rubbed her back. "Daddy got you something you'll like. Let's go check it out." Ryan carried Emily downstairs and brought the bag he dropped in the foyer into the living room. He laid Emily on the couch and took out what he had bought her. It was one of those fancy new baby bouncers with flashing lights and sounds. The only reason he picked it up was because they had little toys hanging above it, which meant maybe he just might make a soccer player out of her one day. He took it out of its box and placed her in it.   
  
"Ryan, what did you buy?" Marissa asked, walking into the living room with her arms folded. "I hope you bought something for the boys too." She added.   
  
Ryan pulled out a book about dinosaurs for Connor and a couple of comic books for Ben. "I came prepared."   
  
Marissa laughed. "Emily's too young to bounce around in that thing."   
  
"Give her time." Ryan replied. "So where's Connor and Ben?"   
  
"Well, Conner's upstairs crying about…Uh, I haven't really figured out why he's crying just yet. He won't tell me why. And I let Ben go over to Colin's house a couple of minutes ago to pick up his school work."   
  
"Isn't he sick? I could always go get it for him." Ryan said.   
  
"He was a little hot this morning but by noon he was bouncing around everywhere…So, I gave up on his begging and let him go over to Colin's house to pick up his work."   
  
"Oh. Well, I guess I should go see Connor." Ryan looked down at Emily. "Come on, Emily, bounce!"   
  
Marissa frowned. "If you don't get up to Connor's room fast, he'll pull a superman stunt on you again."   
  
"Right." Ryan fled up the stairs and walked into Connor's room. Connor was sitting in his closet with a flashlight and a blanket. Ryan knocked on the closet door. "Hey buddy, what are you doing in there?" He could hear Connor sniffling. Ryan opened the closet door and knelt down beside him. "What's the matter? Did Aunt Summer scare you again with her evil rage blackouts?" Ryan joked.   
  
Connor managed a smile and shook his head.   
  
"What's in your hand?" Ryan asked. Connor looked down at his hand, which was curled up into a fist.   
  
"Nothing." Connor took his free hand and wiped his face.   
  
"Can I see then?"   
  
Connor shook his head. "It's mine."   
  
"What is?"   
  
"You said I could have it…If I found it and I found it." Connor said.   
  
Ryan frowned at him and took his hand. "What the –." Ryan stared down at the salamander in Connor's small palm. "Why? How…Why do you have a salamander, Connor?" Ryan demanded.   
  
"It's not a salamander. It's a newt and his name is Spotty." Connor looked down at Spotty and started crying. "When I got home from school to check up on him, he – he died, Dad. I didn't do anything to him! He just died!"   
  
Ryan shook his head and wrapped his arm around Connor. He had no clue where he could have gotten a newt. California didn't have newts. "Where did you get Spotty?"   
  
"At school." Connor choked on his tears. "Mrs. Kennedy said I could feed him and he escaped. So, I found him and I took him home in my pocket." He explained, looking down at his deceased newt.   
  
"Here." Ryan held out his hand. "Give me Spotty."   
  
Connor closed his fist and pulled it away from his Dad. "No, he's mine. I want to keep him."   
  
"Connor, he died. We have to get rid of him. Newts can give humans' diseases. Give him to me and go wash your hands. I'll take care of him." Ryan stood up and held out his hand. "Hand over Spotty."   
  
Connor shook his head and started crying. "God can't have him! He has Aden, so he's not taking Spotty from me. How come God has to take everything I like away from me?" Connor asked.   
  
"It's not God, Connor. It's just life. Just like how Hammy died, remember? Stuff like this happens." Ryan explained. He thought he was done with explaining death to Connor, but he guessed wrong. "Why don't we go bury him in the backyard, okay?" Connor nodded his head and Ryan picked him up and carried him downstairs.   
  
Marissa, sensing Ryan's worried look, grabbed Emily and followed Ryan and Connor outside. Connor dug a hole in the corner of the yard and put Spotty in it. "Bye Spotty." Connor whispered, as he filled the hole with dirt. The four of them stood there for a moment of silence and then went back inside and the phone rang. Ryan picked it up.   
  
"Hello?" Ryan answered.   
  
"Ryan, its Luke." Luke sounded worried.   
  
"Hey, is everything okay? You sound a little…Off. What's up?" Ryan asked.   
  
"I – I did something real bad, man." Luke whispered into the phone. "Shit, I wasn't thinking."   
  
"What?" Ryan asked. "What happened? Where are you?"   
  
"I'm at Claire's house."   
  
"What happened there?" Ryan demanded. He knew Ben was there. "Is it Ben? Is he alright?"   
  
"Yeah, yeah. He's fine, but he's not here. Shit." Luke cursed and Ryan could hear glass breaking in the background. "I did something stupid, man."   
  
"Okay, I'll be right there. Stay there." Ryan said and then left the house.   
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++   
  
Seth picked at his food on his plate.   
  
"You came here to eat, didn't you?" Sandy joked, biting into his chicken. "Or do you just love the company of your parents now?"   
  
"Funny." Seth dropped his fork onto his plate. "I'm just not hungry, that's all."   
  
Sandy finished up his plate and brought it into the kitchen. Seth followed him to the sink and handed his plate to his dad. Sandy rinsed the plate for him and eyed Seth. "So, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"   
  
Seth took sat down on a stool and sighed. "It's Summer's dad. I now understand how you felt with Grandpa."   
  
Sandy laughed and sat down next to him. "Well, Caleb was always a cold hearted bastard by nature. I'm sure Summer's dad can't be any worse then he was."   
  
"You'd be surprised." Seth replied. "He forbids me to marry Summer."   
  
"Why is that?"   
  
"Well, we've never really seen eye to eye from the get-go. He still thinks I'm not good enough for Summer. Oh, and there's one more thing." He added. "I'm Jewish. She's Catholic and to him…Well, that's like peanut butter and horseradish instead of jam."   
  
"Huh." Sandy grunted. "Sounds like we have a Caleb Nichol on our hands."   
  
"You're telling me…We told him that we were getting married and that Summer was pregnant and he went into a state of shock. And you know Summer, she'll listen to her father…I want this marriage to happen, Dad. It has to happen. I love her too much."   
  
"So, tell her that." Sandy encouraged him.   
  
"I tell her that everyday." Seth sighed. "When you and mom got married, did you - did grandpa try to stop it?" He asked.   
  
"Your mother and I spent months travelling in a mail truck, Seth." He laughed, knowing that Seth had heard the stories countless times. "Of course Caleb tried to sabotage the wedding, but your mother and I loved each other and we still went on with it. Whether he liked it or not. Heck, he never even showed up for the wedding."   
  
"Didn't Grandpa have some important meeting to go to or something?" Seth asked.   
  
Sandy shook his head. "That's what he told your mother, but I knew he just couldn't stand me marrying his daughter."   
  
"There's just one problem, Dad." Seth stated. "Summer isn't like Mom. Summer listens to her dad more than she listens to me."   
  
Sandy put his hand on Seth's shoulder. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but the way I see it is, if you two lovebird's are in fact in love…Then nothing, not even her father, can stop this wedding."   
  
Seth nodded his head. "Yeah…I guess you're right."   
  
"Of course I am." Sandy smiled.   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Okay, so I hope everyone is still reading this story. I know it's been a long one and I hope you guys like that. In the next few chapters I'm going to speed things up a bit to try and get everything to wrap perfectly together. I hope that by the time the actual OC season ends I can start writing another story. Also, thanks for all the reviews guys!


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

NOTE: I do not own any of 'The O.C' characters… you can thank FOX. If you have any questions or comment you can e-mail me at liverbrain22@hotmail.com

(Please read and review!)

****

Chapter Twenty Six

Ryan pulled up into the mansion and knocked impatiently on the door. He wasn't sure what was going on. Luke wouldn't tell him on the phone but he had assured him that Ben was alright.   
  
Luke opened the door with a beer in one hand and waved him inside.   
  
"What's going on, Luke? What's wrong?" Ryan asked, as he followed Luke into the kitchen.   
  
"I did something really stupid." Luke opened the fridge and grabbed another beer. He offered one to Ryan.   
  
"No thanks." Ryan rejected the beer. "What did you do?"   
  
Luke sat down at the kitchen table. "Colin just ran off on me." Luke confessed. "We got into a fight and he ran off on me and if I don't find him before Claire gets home then…Then I don't know what will happen. Shit. I didn't mean to blow up on the kid, I swear."   
  
"Ben's with him?" Ryan asked. Luke nodded his head. "Okay, what exactly happened?"   
  
"Well, the other day after I came home from your place, it kind of slipped out me and I told Colin that his parents had separated without telling him. Colin insisted that they weren't and that his dad was coming home. Which, I knew wasn't true." Luke covered his face. "I hit him and he ran off on me. Then today he was home sick and we were fighting again. Ben came over and they both took off without telling me where they were going. So, I called you…Shit, I don't know what to do."   
  
"Well, sitting here in the kitchen isn't going to get us anywhere. It's already getting dark outside. Come on, we'll go drive around and look for them. I'm sure they're close by." Ryan replied. He was mad at Luke, but at the same time he kind of felt sorry for the guy. He knew he needed to help him.   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++   
  
Instead of going back to Summer's apartment, Seth headed over to Marissa's house. He knew Summer would be there and he needed to talk to her.   
  
Seth walked into the Atwood residence without a knock on the door and walked into the living room. "Crap, where's my camera when I need one?" Seth joked.   
  
"Isn't she adorable?" Summer asked. She was sitting down on the couch, cradling Emily in her arms.   
  
"Where is everyone?" Seth asked.   
  
"Well, Ryan just called and said that Ben and his friend are missing, so Marissa went out with Connor to go look around."   
  
"Ah, so you're babysitting." Seth sat down beside her. "Pretty soon this will be us, you know. Except that Emily's going to have curly black hair instead of this blonde hair."   
  
Summer laughed. "So, how was dinner at your parents house?" She asked.   
  
Seth shrugged. "It was good. Nothing like burnt chicken at the Cohen's house." He joked and then went very serious. "I lied to you before."   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Before, when I said that I was going over to my parents house for supper. Well, technically I went there for dinner but not really. I really just went there to talk to my dad. About us." He quickly said and then added, "I love you so much, Summer and I don't…not…want to lose you over your father's opinion of me. This is who I am and if your father doesn't except that then it doesn't matter to me because I know that we're meant for each other." Seth said and then waited for Summer to respond, but she didn't. "Summer?"   
  
Summer looked up at him and frowned. "Cohen, what makes you think that I wasn't going to marry you because of what my father thinks about you?" She questioned.   
  
Seth's mouth dropped to the floor. "But…Summer…you…" Seth scratched his Jew-Fro. The other day he thought that for sure she was going to listen to what her father said about him. He knew pregnant women had mood swings, but at this early in the game, he wasn't sure.   
  
"God Cohen, you're acting like such a puppy!"   
  
Seth shook his head. "A puppy?"   
  
"Irresistibly cute." Summer shot back.   
  
"Oh, yeah. Right. That's me." Seth nodded his head. "But – But what about what your father? I mean, I thought that you wouldn't marry me because I'm Jewish. Not that you should think that about me. God, no. My Jewishness has nothing to do with this, but that seems to be what your father thinks."   
  
"Well, my father's an ass." Summer tried to keep her voice low. She didn't want to upset Emily, who had fallen asleep on her.   
  
"An ass? Summer Roberts, are you feeling okay?" Seth checked her head for a fever. "You're not hot. Well, you are…but, not in a feverish way."   
  
"Kirsten called me." Summer stated.   
  
"My mom? Why did my mom call you?" Seth was puzzled.   
  
"Well, she is my soon to be mother-in-law, Cohen." Summer replied. "She called me just before you got here and we chatted about you."   
  
"About me?"   
  
"Uh huh. You're like our common interest. Anyway, we talked about the wedding and about my father and how he doesn't think I should marry you. Then, we got to talking about your grandfather and yeah, I get it. Kirsten never listened to her father and now look at your parents. They are like the happiest couple I know of and I want that to be us.   
  
"Well, Summer…" Seth said, taking his hands and cupping her face. "We may not be as old or corny as my parents but I'm sure we'll be the happiest couple in Newport history. That's a fact I'll stick by." He kissed her lips, tasting her strawberry flavored lip-gloss.   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++   
  
Colin heaved his backpack on to his shoulders and walked beside Ben. It was getting close to nine o'clock and neither of them knew what to do next. Colin had the idea of buying a bus ticket and going to see his Dad. He knew where he was staying, so that was easy. When they got to the bus station they found out the they couldn't buy the ticket. He was too young to purchase it so, Ben and Colin decided to walk around Newport until they figured out a new plan.   
  
Ben stopped. "I got it. You can hitchhike. I've seen it in movies all the time."   
  
Colin shrugged. "Well, I've only seen it in the horror movies my mom allowed me to watch and in those movies the hitchhiker either was a viscous killer or a victim." He replied, dropping his backpack on the ground. Colin sat down on the curb and picked up a few stones, throwing them onto the street.   
  
Ben sat down beside him and shivered. "Maybe we should go home, Colin." He suggested. "Your parents are already going to kill you for running off…So are mine. The sooner we get back, maybe the lesser the punishment will be."   
  
"Go ahead. I'm not forcing you to come with me, Ben. Its not like your mom's boyfriend is going to yell at you and hit you. You just don't know what it feels like. How would you like it if you found out your parents were separated and they didn't even tell you?"   
  
"I wouldn't know." Ben whispered. "What happens when you get to your dad's place, huh? He's there for a reason, right?"   
  
Colin stood up and grabbed his backpack. "All I know it that my dad isn't like Luke or my mom. He may be in meetings 24/7 when he's home but he's there for me when I ask him to be." He left the curb and started walking.   
  
Ben followed behind him, shoving his hands in his pockets and not saying anything else to Colin.   
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++   
  
Luke flipped his cellphone off and looked out the car window. "Claire's freaking out on me."   
  
Ryan gripped the steering wheel. "Well, she does have a reason to be pissed, Luke. Have you told her why Colin ran away yet?" He asked, as he stopped at a red light.   
  
"No." Luke said, peering out of the window. "Hey, I think that's them." He pointed over to a corner store. "Yeah, that's them for sure."   
  
Ryan took a right turn and pulled into the small parking lot. Luke was right. Colin and Ben were sitting down on the ground, with their backs against the stone wall, eating popsicles. Both boys looked up at Ryan and Luke as they made their way over to them.   
  
Colin stood up, throwing his popsicle to the ground and grabbing his backpack. "I'm not going back."   
  
"Colin, your mom's worried about you and I'm sorry…About what I did to you." Luke said. "Once you get back to your mother, I'm gone, okay? You won't ever have to see or hear from me ever again."   
  
Colin looked back and forth between Ryan and Luke. "Never again?" Colin asked.   
  
"I swear, kid. Never again and I'm sorry." Luke replied.   
  
"Whatever." Colin walked past him and got into the backseat of Ryan's car. Ben followed behind Colin and got in next to him.   
  
Ryan drove Colin back home and offered Luke to stay at his place for the night. Luke accepted it, only because he knew didn't want to get into a fight with Claire. He knew that that relationship was over. Ryan called Marissa on her cellphone and informed her that Ben and Colin were found. When Ryan got home he found Seth and Summer in the living room sleeping on the couch.   
  
"Hey." Ryan shook Seth's shoulder.   
  
Seth jolted up. "What? What's wrong? Huh?" He looked over at Luke and then at Summer, who was still fast asleep.   
  
"Nothing." Ryan replied. "Is Emily upstairs?" He asked.   
  
"Yeah, uh, we just put her to bed." He replied. "Don't worry, she's fast asleep. Uncle Seth took care of everything."   
  
"Thanks." Ryan said. Marissa and Connor walked through the door.   
  
"To bed." Marissa ordered Connor. Connor waved at his uncle and ran upstairs to bed. "You too, Ben." She said.   
  
Ben quickly left the living room, relieved that he was wasn't in any trouble – at least not yet.   
  
"Is everything okay, Luke." Marissa asked, sitting down next to Summer on the couch. She shook Summer awake.   
  
"Yeah, everything is fine. Don't worry about me. I'll be leaving Newport in the morning."   
  
"To Portland?" She asked.   
  
"Uh…" He hesitated. "I don't know. I guess I should go see my girls – that's if I'm allowed to." Both Summer and Seth exchanged looks. They had no clue what he was talking about. "I'll just find myself a job and start working, I don't know."   
  
"What are you talking about, Luke?" Summer asked.   
  
"Nothing. Long story. Ask me another day when I feel like explaining everything." Luke sighed. "You know what, I think I'm just going to go now. I have to get out of Newport." He turned to leave for the door.   
  
"Luke." Ryan grabbed his arm. "You need help." He whispered. "What you did to your girls and to Colin is wrong. If you don't get help now, then you will never be able to see your girls."   
  
"I already can't see them, Ryan. So what's the difference?" He asked.   
  
"Well, if you stay here, then you know that you have people who care about you. It's a group effort – we'll all help you." He said. "We'll get you into some anger management program. Maybe then your wife will see that you're trying and then you'll be able to see your girls again."   
  
"Please stay Luke, he's right." Summer spoke up. She still didn't know what they were talking about but all she knew was that Luke needed to stay here in Newport, where his friends were. "You're invited to the wedding and it's so soon, so you better be staying."   
  
"She's right, man." Seth chirped in. "I'm gonna need some help on dusting up on my moves on the dance floor for the wedding. And we all know how good Ryan dances. Dude, you should have seen him on the dance floor at his own wedding." He joked, shaking his head.   
  
"Hey, I was good!" Ryan said. "Right Marissa?"   
  
Marissa laughed. "No comment."   
  
Ryan turned to Luke. "I was good."   
  
Luke smiled. "Okay, for Seth's sake, I'll stay."   
  
"Sweet." Seth exclaimed. In all the years that he'd known Luke, he wouldn't think that he would be begging him to stay in Newport.   
  
"Well, I better go. I should check into a hotel."   
  
"What? No. Don't be stupid. You can stay here." Marissa said. "We have a pullout in the basement that you can sleep on."   
  
"Are you sure?" He asked.   
  
"Positive." 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

NOTE: I do not own any of 'The O.C' characters… you can thank FOX. If you have any questions or comment you can e-mail me at liverbrain22@hotmail.com

(Please read and review!)

****

Chapter Twenty Seven

"Come quick, Coop!" Summer yelled. "The baby's kicking!" Marissa ran inside her changing room at the Club and felt the baby kicks. "So, now that the baby agrees that Mommy looks great in her dress, how does Coop feel about it?" Summer laughed.

"Sum, you look amazing." Marissa replied.

"Are you sure, 'cause look at…" Summer held her belly. "You don't think I look too fat in it?"

"Okay, Sum, shut up. You _are _pregnant." Marissa joked. "Plus, we spent like two weeks trying to find the perfect dress for you and now is not the time to say you don't like it."

"But –"

Marissa cut her off. "Sum, you're getting married today. The dress looks great on you, okay?"

"Got it." Summer checked the clock on the wall. "I'll be officially married in two hours, Coop. I need to sit down." Marissa pulled a chair up for her and Summer quickly sat down. "Have you seen my dad?"

"Not yet, but I'm sure he'll be here soon."

"Are you sure? Seth was joking around and saying that he didn't send him an invitation. That ass! I bet you he didn't!" Summer stood up and paced the floor. "Oh God, Coop. What am I going to do? Who's going to walk me down the aisle…At my own wedding! I need to sit." Summer sat back down.

Kirsten walked in on the two girls, with Emily in her arms. "Summer, you look beautiful."

"Thanks, Kirsten." She whispered. "Have you seen my dad, yet?" She asked.

Kirsten shook her head. "Not yet. I'll have Seth call him if you like?"

"No, that's okay."

"Okay, well I'm going to go see how the boys are doing." Kirsten said and then handed Emily over to Marissa. "I'll be back in a few." Kirsten left the room and went down the hallway to where all the boys were hanging out.

"Mom." Seth sighed loudly. "You're supposed to be checking in on the women…Not the men. That's why we have Dad here." Seth pointed to Sandy, who was snoring in a chair in the far corner of the room. "He's so hyped that he fell asleep."

Kirsten ignored him. "Seth, you look handsome as ever." She gave him a hug. "How are my little ring barriers?" She asked, looking around the room for Ben and Conner.

"Ryan and Luke took off with them…Something about chocolate truffles, but I'm not sure." Seth looked at his watch and groaned. "Why did I get ready so early? Now I'm going to get all nervous and sweaty. I'll start talking until I can't say 'I do' at my own wedding. And pretty soon I'll probably end up passed out like dad over there. Crap, it's already starting to happen." Seth slumped down in a chair next to his dad. 

"Don't worry, Seth. Just talk to your father and I'm sure you'll be fine." Kirsten assured him. Sandy started to snore loudly. "Okay, I'm going to go back and see if the girls need my help. I'll see you later." She said and then quickly left the room.

"Dad." Seth shook him. "Dad, dad, dad…"

Sandy stirred in his chair and opened his eyes. "Did I miss anything?" I blinked twice and looked around the room. "Where is everyone?"

"Chocolate Truffle binge." Seth slouched in his seat and looked at his watch. "One hour and forty-two minutes and counting."

"Nervous?" Sandy asked.

"Hell no. I've been so psyched about this day. I can't wait." Seth groaned and shook his head violently. "Nervous as hell, Dad. Do I seem shaky to you? Maybe I'm coming down with a fever." He checked his head.

"Seth, you're not coming down with anything." Sandy replied. "It's okay to be nervous. I was nervous when I married your mother and may I remind you of Ryan's wedding? I thought the poor kid was going to pass out right before his own wedding."

"Yeah. That was classic." Seth nodded. "That was the first time I ever saw him breathe into a paper bag. He actually busted that thing too. He was breathing like a mad man." Seth laughed and then went dead serious. "There are paper bags around here, right? Just in case?"

Sandy stood up and reached into his back pocket and pulled out a brown paper bag. "I came prepared." He handed it to Seth.

"Thanks, Dad." Seth took it and shoved it in his pocket. "I'll see how long I can go without using it."

Ryan, Luke, Ben and Connor walked into the room all eating chocolate truffles.

"Dude, Summer did a great job with the caterers." Luke exaggerated

"That was my mom's doing, but yeah, Summer's great isn't she? That's why I'm marrying her…Oh, so great. Just great. Great as can be." Seth stammered.

"Aunt Summer smells." Connor shouted.

"Oh. Oh. Oh. Like a cool summer's night, am I, right?" Seth asked, picking up Connor and swinging him around. "Just wait until you pods find yourself the perfect season. Then we'll see who's laughing, won't we?"

"I already found my season." Ben said.

"You did?" Ryan and Luke asked in unison. 

"Yeah. Fall; 'cause that's when hockey season starts. The Kings are going to win the Stanley Cup next year." Ben replied in all seriousness. All the men in the room laughed. "What?"

"You have so much to learn, kid." Seth replied, messing up his hair. Seth looked at his watch and sighed. "One hour and thirty minutes to go."

"You're counting, Cohen? That just makes it worse, you know." Luke said.

"I've noticed." Seth sat back down in his chair just as Mr. Roberts knocked on the door and entered. "Mr. Roberts, glad you could make it." Seth rushed over to him and shook his hand.

"Seth." Mr. Roberts nodded and then ignored him. "Sandy, how are you?"

"Terrific, just like a jelly bean." Sandy replied. "Sweet but gooey in the middle. Gotta love that, right Neil?"

"Right." Neil scratched the back of his neck and wished that the wedding was going to be over and done. The sooner the better, if that was possible. "I must excuse myself. I believe Frieda needs me." Neil quickly said and then left in a hurry.

"An hour and twenty minutes left." Seth mumbled.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

"Close your eyes." Kirsten demanded and then sprayed Summer's hair with hairspray. "There, all done. Ready?"

"You bet. Where's my father?"

"I'm right here, sweetie." Neil Roberts walked through the door. "You look beautiful." He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "How's my grand…Have you found out whether it's a boy or a girl yet?" He asked.

Summer shook her head. "Seth and I decided not to find out if it's going to be a boy or a girl. Not knowing is the greatest gift."

"Well, that's foolish, but then again, so it that fiancé of yours."

"Daddy, he'll soon be your son-in-law, so I'd cheer up on the guy a bit. Plus," Summer turned to Kirsten. "His mother is standing right there." 

Kirsten smiled at Neil. "It's okay, Summer."

Marissa, with her cast off, had Emily in her hands and decided to jump into the slightly awkward conversation. "Where'd our flower girls go?" She asked, changing subjects. Luke's daughters, Hannah and Ashley, were Summer's flower girls. Luke's wife, Meagan, had agreed to let them visit him in Newport for the week, which just so happened to be near Seth and Summer's wedding. It was the first time Luke got to see his daughters since last October. He had changed considerably within the last four months. He was going on his third month of being sober. It was still hard for Ashley to be alone with her dad, she still felt a bit frightened towards him.

"Oh, here they are." Kirsten shouted, as the Ashley walked in holding hands with her younger sister, Hannah. Kirsten handed them their flowers. "Ready?"

Both girls nodded. 

Sandy knocked on the door of the girl's room. "Kirsten, I need you. We have a code one going on."

"Code one? What's that?" Summer asked frantically. 

Kirsten had no clue what Sandy was talking about, but she could only imagine the endless of possibilities. "Oh, I'm sure it's nothing. I'll be right back." She said and then left. "What's code one?" Kirsten asked, as she followed Sandy to the end of the hallway.

Sandy opened the door and led Kirsten inside the room. Seth was lying on the floor with a brown paper bag covering his mouth. "This." Sandy pointed to Seth on the floor. "This is our code one. And if we don't get code one to settle down in less than twenty minutes, we're not going to have a groom standing at the head of the ceremony."

"Quit calling me code one." Seth mumbled into the bag, as he breathed in and out.

"Oh, sweetie," Kirsten rushed over to him. "Calm down."

"Yeah, Seth, just walk it off. It's just nerves." Ryan said.

Seth sat up and glared at Ryan. Over the years, he had mastered that 'Ryan glare'. Not as good as Ryan though, but it was good enough to get across to him. 

Ryan knew that Seth wanted him to shut up but it wasn't that easy. Now it was time for Ryan to mock his brother. He hardly ever got a chance to. Seth always beat him to it. "All I'm saying is that it's just in your head." Ryan patted him on the back. "Relax."

Seth glared at Ryan.

Kirsten looked at her watch. "You boys better go downstairs. I'll get the girls ready. Are you going to be okay, Seth?" She asked.

Seth waved his free hand in the air to shoo her away.

"Okay, okay." Kirsten said and then left.

"Chill, Cohen." Luke laughed. "You're just getting married to Summer. You've known her for like…forever. And you've been with her forever."

"Yeah, well, that's kind of why I'm marrying her." Seth shot back and then stood up. He stopped breathing into the paper bag and folded it into his pocket. "Okay." Seth breathed in and out evenly. He was feeling a bit dizzy still. "On second thought, I hardly know Summer at all. I don't even know what her favorite color is!" Seth slumped down in a chair."

"Seth, it's purple." Ryan said.

"How the hell do you know that?"

"'Cause that's all that's she's been wearing lately. Plus, I seem to recall you explaining to me in great detail a few years ago which colors she liked and disliked. Purple was definitely one of her top five, just like Marissa."

"Good call." Seth nodded his head. "Okay, I'm ready." 

All of the boys headed downstairs to where the ceremony was taking place. It was taking place outside of the club. Sandy, Ryan and Luke stood proudly next to Seth, while Ben and Connor stood to the side with the rings. 

"Holy shit." Seth mumbled as the music started to play for Summer's entrance.

"What?" Sandy whispered.

"She's beautiful." Seth replied, starring straight at his soon to be wife.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Seth and Summer danced in the middle of the dance floor, starring into each other's eyes. Seth's hand was slowly making its way down south when Summer started to laugh at him.

"Hold it, cowboy. My dad's still here, you know." Summer laughed at him and looked over at her dad sitting at a table with Frieda. 

"You're irresistible, Mrs. Cohen. You're like a popsicle. If I don't start licking you now, you'll melt." Seth replied, kissing her neck.

"Cohen!" Summer giggled. The music ended and they went to join Ryan and Marissa, with Emily, sitting at a table with Luke. "You guys tired of dancing or something?"

Marissa pointed over to Ryan. 

"That's right." Summer replied and sat down next to Marissa. "I'm pooped. This little one is sure bringing me down on the dance floor." Summer said, rubbing her belly.

"Poop, Summer? Poop? Don't say poop. I don't want anything to curse our future together."

"He's been reading all these physic books or something." Summer filled everyone in. 

"It's not physic crap, guys! It's a book about omens and superstitions, which I totally believe in." Seth explained. "It's a pretty good book. Maybe one day I'll let you borrow it."

"So, one can't say poop at one's wedding?" Ryan asked, folding his arms over his chest.

Seth shook his head. "No, I made that one up. It's a good one though, don't you think?"

Ryan leaned over to Summer. "I hope you know what you're getting yourself into."

"I hope so too." Summer replied, sticking her tongue out at Seth.

"Laugh all you want, my friends. But this is my wedding and I set the rules." Seth replied.

"Actually I do." Summer said.

"Oh, really? You think so?" Seth challenged her.

"I know so." Summer said and then sighed. "Cohen, I'm thirsty can you get me some water?"

"Sure thing! I'll be right back!" Seth replied and then vanished off to get her some water.

"See? So easy," Summer laughed. "Aren't husbands the greatest?" She asked Marissa.

Marissa frowned. "Savor the first year, Sum."

"Hey." Ben said, walking over to the group of adults and sitting down.

"Hey, Ben." Ryan said. He looked around the dance floor and then over at Sandy and Kirsten. "Where's Connor?"

"He's with Hannah and Ashley." Luke cut in, pointing over to the small group of kids by the dance floor. Connor had his jacket tied around his waste, as he showed the two girls how to dance. "If only he knew that the girls took dancing lessons." Luke laughed.

Seth came back to the table with bottled water and gave it to Summer. "He sure knows how to get the ladies, much like his uncle, don't you think?" He asked everyone.

"Cohen, you better shut up now, or else there will be no popsicles tonight."

"Shutting up," Seth said, sitting down next to Summer.

"How did you do that?" Ryan asked. "I've been trying to do that for years!"

"If only you knew." Summer replied. "Sorry, my secret."

"So, Sum, where are you and Seth heading off to for your honeymoon vacation?" Marissa asked, sipping her wine.

"We're not going on one until the baby is born. You know me…pregnant…in a bathing suit…Yeah I don't think so. So, once the baby is born, we'll decide on what we want to do."

"Have fun finding that free time." Ryan commented.

"Yeah, my wife and I never had a honeymoon. We told ourselves we would but we never did." Luke said.

"Really?" Seth asked. "Okay, first thing tomorrow Summer, we're going somewhere. Anywhere."

"Seth! No, we'll have time later. Not now. I'm due in a month!"

"Fine." Seth sulked.

The reception was slowly dying down. Summer and Seth's family and friends all congratulated them and said their good-byes. 

Luke had left with Hannah and Ashley to the hotel where they were staying. Even though Luke was living with the Atwood's for awhile, he felt like he needed to get a hotel and not burden them with his girls. 

"Is it popsicle time?" Seth asked.

"Seriously, what are you talking about?" Ryan asked, holding Emily in his hands. She was grabbing at Ryan's face. 

"Nothing." Summer cut in between them and turned to Seth. "Okay, popsicle time."

"Can I have a popsicle too?" Connor asked.

Seth shook his head. "This popsicle may be a bit too sticky, old and frozen burnt, for you Connor. So, I, the adult, must work on it." Summer slapped him playfully.

"Okay, I don't want to know anymore. Have fun you guys." Ryan said and then quickly left with his family.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Okay, I know…Not a long chapter like some of the other's that I've written. I'm trying to wrap this up. So, my next chapter may be the last one. I just got a job, so I'm not going to have much time to work on anything. I've been working on some one-shot's and I'll post them up later, once I'm done. I wrote one recently called, 'Christmas Delivery'. Check it out. It's all in Ryan's POV as a twelve year old. Anywho, I'll start writing the next chapter now.


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

NOTE: I do not own any of 'The O.C' characters… you can thank FOX. If you have any questions or comment you can e-mail me at liverbrain22@hotmail.com

(Please read and review!)

WOW. Thank you so much for all the reviews you guys! There are so many people that have been reading this story from the beginning and I'd like to thank you for keeping up with the story. At time's it was slow…other time's I was writing like a mad man. This is my last chapter. It's hard to let go at something I've been working on for a few months. I'll probably throw in an epilogue. It's kind of hard not to! Also, a thanks goes out to Grace for correcting a few chapters and thanks to Vicki, my twin, for corrected as well.

****

Chapter Twenty Eight

"Now Luke, are you sure you're going to be okay with the kids?" Marissa asked. "Connor should be sleeping and Ben's probably reading a comic book in bed. Make sure he goes to bed by nine thirty, okay?" She handed Emily over to him. "Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"Marissa, we'll be fine. If I need anything, or if anything happens, I know where to reach you." Luke assured her. Emily was slowly falling asleep in his hands.

"Okay, looks good." Ryan said quickly. "Now, can we please go out on our date?"

"Okay, but call us if you need anything!" Marissa told Luke and kissed Emily on the cheek. Ryan gave his baby girl a kiss on the cheek as well and left.

"Finally." Ryan sighed, as he started the car. "Nothing like a late-night dinner and a movie with my favorite girl."

"So, where are we going out for dinner?" She asked.

"There's this new place that opened up called Giovanna's Cuisine; it's Italian." Ryan replied, keeping his eyes on the road.

Marissa cell phone rang.

"Luke already?" Ryan moaned. "We're never going to have a quiet night alone until Emily's in College." He complained.

Marissa looked at her cell phone. "It's not Luke, it's Sandy." She flipped her phone on, "Hello?"

"Marissa? It's Sandy here. I tried reaching you at home, but Luke said that you and Ryan just left for the evening. What are you two lovebirds up to?" Sandy asked.

"Dinner and a movie." Marissa replied. "So," Marissa stopped herself. She didn't want to be rude or anything, but she knew that Sandy was calling for a reason. "So, exactly why are you calling me on my cell phone at eight o'clock at night?" She asked.

"Well, Seth told me to call you guys. He's a little occupied at the hosp-"

Marissa cut him off. "Summer's having her baby?!"

"Yeah and – "

"Oh my God! Ryan and I are on our way. We'll be there in less than five minutes." Marissa said and then closed her cellphone. "Ryan, make a U-turn. Summer's about to have her baby!"

"Yay." Ryan joked and made a U-turn. 

Ryan and Marissa got to the hospital safely and found Sandy and Kirsten in the waiting area of the maternity ward.

"How is she?" Marissa asked.

"She's been in labor since Seth got home from work, which was at four." Sandy explained. "Seth didn't even call us until an hour ago. He was positive Summer was just going in and out of –"

"So, she didn't call me!" Marissa exclaimed. "I'm her best friend."

"Well, the baby's not born yet." Kirsten said. 

"Can we see her?" Marissa asked.

Just then Seth ran out of the room that Summer was in. He crouched down to the ground and gasped for air. 

"Seth?" Ryan walked up to him. "How is she? What are you doing out here?"

Seth stood up and regained composer. "Oh, Summer's fine. The baby's on its way and if I don't get back in there she's going to throw another rage blackout on me!" Seth wiped the sweat off of his forehead. "I've already had to go through three of them within the past hour!"

"Seth, how is she?" Marissa asked.

"Dandy." Seth replied. "The doctors don't want too many people in there, but I'll tell her you're here. I better get back in there before I miss anything." He said and then ran back into the room.

"Seth!" Summer yelled at him. "Get over here! Where did you go?" She demanded. "Here I am giving birth to your child and you're out there having social hour!"

"I was not having social hour. Marissa and Ryan are here. I was just simply telling them your status." Seth replied. "And, I was just letting you cool off from your last rage blackout."

"Cohen!" Summer yelled at him.

"Deep breaths," The nurse beside her said. The doctor looked up at the nurse and nodded. "Okay, on the count of three I want you to start pushing, okay?" Summer nodded her head. "Okay…one…two…three." 

Summer pushed her hardest and started screaming. "COHEN! WHERE ARE YOU?!" She screamed loudly. The nurse told her to push again and she did.

"Right here." Seth held her hand. Oh, what a mistake that was. Summer gripped onto his hand and wouldn't let go. "Summer, Summer…Summer! My hand. Ow, Ow…Summer!" Seth squealed like a girl.

The baby from Summer's womb popped out and Summer finally let go of Seth's hand. A nurse quickly took the baby and dried the baby off with a towel.

Summer started to cry. "What is it? A boy or a girl?"

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Cohen, you have a beautiful baby boy." The nurse said, placing their newborn into Summer's hands.

Summer smiled at her baby boy and started to cry even more. "Cohen, look! You're a daddy! This is our son. Our son." She repeated.

Seth took his thumb and wiped her tears off her cheek. "And you're a mommy." Seth replied. 

"What to hold him?" Summer offered.

Seth took his son into his hands. "Hey, there buddy. I'm your daddy." Seth started to cry tears of joy. "Welcome to the life of insecurity and paralyzing  
self-doubt, my son." Summer laughed and he turned to her. "We're a family now."

"You bet. Now I think you should go tell everyone before they ring your neck." Summer suggested. Seth agreed and gave his son over to the nurse. 

Seth left Summer's room and went out into the waiting room. He sat down next to Ryan and smiled at him. 

"What?" Ryan asked. "Has she…Did she have her baby yet?"

"You mean, my son?" Seth asked, with a smile still plastered on his face.

"Oh, sweetie!" Kirsten hugged him. "Congratulations!"

"Congratulations." Ryan and Marissa said in unison.

"What happened to your hand?" Sandy asked, looking down at Seth's' swelled hand.

"Oh, Summer wouldn't let go." Seth explained. "Don't worry, nothing's broken." He stood up. "Well, I better get back to the wife. Would you guys like to see our _son_?" Seth asked, proudly. He still couldn't believe that he now had a child.

Everyone followed Seth back to Summer's room. She had her baby boy wrapped up in a blanket lying on her chest. "Hey guys." Summer said.

"Sum." Marissa rushed over to her. "He's so beautiful."

Seth cleared his throat. "Must have been my genes."

"I doubt it." Ryan laughed. "Although, it looks like he will take after your messy hair." Ryan commented. Their baby boy already had a mass of dark drown hair that was in little tiny ringlets. "Poor kid."

"Ha, very funny. But I like the Jew-Fro." Seth replied.

"As do I." Summer threw in. 

"So, have you guys decided on a name, yet?" Kirsten asked.

Summer and Seth both stared at each other.

"We've been so busy with moving into our new home that we haven't really thought about it just yet." Seth replied. Summer and Seth just moved in on the same street as Ryan and Marissa. "Do you have any in mind, Summer?" He asked.

Summer stared down at her baby boy. "Elijah?" She asked Seth.

"Elijah…Eli…" Seth stepped in closer to his son and took a good look at him. "Yeah, he does look like an Elijah. Elijah Caleb Cohen."

"Why Caleb?"

"Now, come on, Summer. Elijah Neil Cohen? That sounds terrible. At least 'Elijah Caleb Cohen' has somewhat of a tongue twister." Seth replied and the repeated his son's name over and over. "See, it's fun!" 

Everyone laughed. "Are you sure you want your grandfather's name in your son's name, Seth?" Sandy asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Well, the guy did give me loads of cash when he passed away." Seth replied. "It's the least I could do."

Summer agreed. "Okay, Elijah Caleb Cohen is it." She kissed Elijah on the forehead and handed him over to his father.

Seth giggled. "He does look like me. See." Seth walked over to Ryan, Marissa and his parents and showed them his hair. 

"Oh, he has Summer's nose." Marissa commented, pointing to his little nose.

The nurse came back into the room and took Elijah away. Apparently he was a sleepy baby, who would have thought?

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

After a few days of resting in her hospital room with Elijah, Summer was finally home. It had been a long week, with the baby and the moving, but she was glad that things were finally rolling for her new family. She still couldn't believe Seth was her husband and they had a child together. Sometimes she had to stop and smile to herself to let it all sink in.

"Summer?" Seth shouted her name from the kitchen.

Summer stood up from the box that she was unpacking in the living room and went into the kitchen. "Yeah?"

"Elijah just did this cute little face! You should have seen it. It was like this." Seth tried to make the cute baby face, but failed miserably. "Well, it was something like that. Isn't that right, kid?" Seth pinched his cheek.

Elijah started to cry and Summer picked him up. "Careful, Seth. He's just a baby!"

"Really? I had no clue. I swear, I thought he was some Martian that was taking over the kitchen. Had me scared there for a minute." Seth replied, pretending to wipe the sweat off his forehead. The doorbell then rang. "Hey, look. I'll go get that." Seth jumped over some boxes and went to the door.

"Hey, Cohen. What's up?" Luke asked, walking in.

"Hey, yeah, come in." Seth opened the door wider. "We're good. How are you?"

"Good, good. So, where's the baby? Sorry I couldn't come visit Summer in the hospital. At the last minute I decided to go to Portland."

"No problem. How did that go?" Seth asked, as he walked into the kitchen.

"It went good. I took the girls out and we all had fun. I talked to my dad too…Things are still a little edgy between us, but we're working at it. So, this is Elijah." Luke said.

"Want to hold him?" Summer asked.

"Sure." Summer carefully handed Elijah over to Luke. "Wow, Cohen, he looks so much like you."

"Yeah, well, how can he not? With his father's good looks and all…" Seth replied. Summer slapped him. "Geesh, woman! Chill."

"Just giving you what you deserve, Cohen."

Luke gave the baby back to Summer. "Well, I just came by to say hi and bye."

"What? Bye?" Summer asked.

"Where are you going?" Seth questioned.

"Back to Portland. I can't keep living here with Ryan and Marissa. I need to be closer to my girls and maybe one day my wife and I can settle things between us. But that won't happen until I'm close to them."

"Wow, well, that's good for you, Luke." Seth replied. "We'll come visit you later. Once we get settled in and everything."

"Yeah, that would be nice."

Summer handed Elijah over to Seth and she hugged Luke tightly. "Don't disappear again, okay? Promise you'll call us and Marissa too!"

"I promise." Luke replied. "Well, thanks for everything, guys. You really mean a lot to me." Luke shook hands with Seth. "Send me some picture of the little guy too, okay?"

"You bet. With a face like his father's..." Seth said. "Thanks for being there at my wedding too."

"No problem. Well, I'll call you guys later. Bye." Luke said and then left.

"If you say one more comment about Elijah looking like you, I'm going to…" Summer grabbed the nearest thing. A box cutter. "I'll use this!"

"Okay, I believe you."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"MOM! Emily's swallowing her toes again!" Connor yelled from the living room. Emily was lying down in one of the latest contraption that Ryan had bought her. 

Marissa rushed into the living room. "Connor, she's just exploring." She explained to him. "When you were a baby you shoved everything in your mouth. Just make sure she doesn't take anything that she might be able to swallow, okay?" Connor nodded his head violently and continued to watch his sister. "Where's Ben?"

"Here." Ben said, walking into the house. "I took my bike to school, that's why I'm late coming home. I also went to Colin's house to say bye." He said and then started making his way up stairs.

"Wait…Ben, come back down here." Marissa called out to him. Ben walked back into the living room. "Exactly why did you have to say bye to Colin? Is he going somewhere?" She asked. Lately, Ben and Colin were inseparable. They did everything together. If Colin wasn't over at their place, Ben was over at his place.

"Yeah, he's leaving. He's moving in with his dad tomorrow morning." Ben explained. "I won't be able to see him anymore. His dad doesn't live in Newport. 

"Oh." Marissa replied. "Well, we can always make a trip over to Colin's during summer vacation this year."

"Yeah, I guess so. Well, I have a lot of homework to do. I better get started on it." Ben said quickly and rushed off to his room.

"Mom, how come Grandpa and Grandma left to Florida when it's so hot here?" Connor asked.

Before Marissa could reply, the doorbell rang. "Hold on." Marissa answered the door. "Seth, Summer, come on in. Hey there, little guy," Marissa brushed Elijah's cheek. "How goes it with the unpacking?"

"Pretty fast. This little guy is helping us a lot." Seth replied, holding Elijah in his hands.

"Oh really?"

Summer laughed. "All he does is sleep."

Connor ran up to his uncle. "Can I see him?" Seth knelt down and showed him his son. "He's funny looking."

"Just like his father." Summer commented.

Seth glared at her. "I thought – "

Summer cut him off. "You're not allowed saying anything, I am."

"What are you two talking about?" Marissa asked.

"Nothing." They both replied.

"So, Coop, how's Emily?" Summer asked, walked into the living room.

"She's eating her feet." Connor replied. "She puts everything in her mouth."

"Just like you." Summer replied.

"Hey!" Connor shouted and Emily started to cry. "Oh, I got it!" Connor ran over to his sister and started to sooth her. "Super Connor's here, Emily. Don't worry…Aunt Summer's not all that bad like I said she was before." He whispered into the baby's ear. Emily stopped crying.

"Hey, I'm home." Ryan walked through the door and put down his briefcase. "Hey, there's my favorite little guy." Ryan said, walking towards Seth and Elijah.

"Aw, gee, thanks bro." Seth said.

Ryan faked a laugh. "Not you, my nephew." Ryan said.

"Ouch." Seth tried to look hurt. "So, what are you guys doing right now?" He asked.

"Well, I just got home." Ryan replied.

"Oh, right. Well, I meant after…Like when you get changed and stuff." 

"Nothing." Ryan replied. "So, now that you're going to be living like three doors down, are you going to be over here all the time?" Ryan asked.

Seth laughed. "No." He shook his head. "Okay, maybe. Just to bug you guys, which I plan on doing right now. Let's say we all go out for some pizza."

"Yay, pizza!" Connor jumped up and down.

"Cohen, pizza?" Summer asked. "I'm trying to lose some weight!"

"Well, I'm sure they can scrounge up a lettuce head and cut it for you." Seth said, making faces at Elijah. "But, seriously, I don't think you need to lose weight at all Summer. You look great."

Summer blushed. "I know. Okay, let's go!"

"Okay, I'm just going to get changed and I'll go get Ben. I'll meet you guys outside." Ryan said and headed upstairs. He quickly got changed and then knocked on Ben's door. "Ben, we're all going to go out for pizza. Come on." There was no reply. Ryan walked in and found Ben lying on his bed with Captain Oats in his hands. For a second, Ryan saw Seth there lying on the bed talking to Captain Oats in his old bedroom, back at the Cohen's household. "Ben?"

Ben quickly put down Captain Oats and wiped his tears. "What?"

"We're all going out for pizza. Are you okay?" Ryan asked.

Ben nodded his head and Ryan didn't believe him. 

"So, you can tell Captain Oats but you can't tell me?" Ryan asked, sitting down on his bed. Ben shrugged. "What's wrong?"

"Colin's leaving." Ben whispered. "He's the only friend I have and now he's leaving. No one at school will talk to me too." 

Ryan wrapped his arm around Ben's shoulder. "Can I tell you something?" He asked. Ben nodded. "You know how I used to live in Chino until I was sixteen, right? And you know how I ended up with the Cohen's?"

"Yeah, Grandpa was your lawyer and he took care of you because you didn't have anywhere else to go." Ben replied. 

"That's right." Ryan said. "But when I first came to Newport I felt lost. I didn't have anyone."

"What about Uncle Seth?" Ben asked. "You had him, didn't you?"

"Well, yeah, I had your Uncle Seth, but at first I didn't know I had him. You see, I had to go back to Chino because I was in some trouble. Your Grandma wasn't too fond of me at that time, crazy huh?" Ben nodded his head. "Well, anyway, I never opened up to anyone, much like yourself, and I found it hard to make any friends. All of them saw me as the boy from Chino who burned down a house."

"Dad, you burned a house down?" 

"No. Well, kind of…Long story. We don't have time for that one." Ryan explained. "So, these people never got to know me because I was reserved. I was afraid that if I opened up, people wouldn't like me for who I really was. Well, I was wrong. I met your mother and she was the best thing that ever happened to me."

Ben interrupted. "What does this have to do about Colin?"

"Well, Ben, the point is that you need to open up more. Not just to your mother and I, but to people at school. Don't be shy. You used to be so bold."

Ben shook his head. "It's not that easy, dad. It's harder now with Aden gone. I miss him and now with Colin leaving, I miss him too."

"Well, no one will ever replace Aden. The same thing goes for Colin too. He'll always be your friend. But trust me, kid," Ryan patted him on the back. "Open that mouth of yours and start driving me crazy like you did before." Ryan laughed. "I'll probably regret saying that later, you know?"

Ben stood up. "Yeah, probably."

"Okay, good. Now, let's go eat some pizza."

Ben grabbed his baseball hat and ran downstairs. Ryan was still sitting on Ben's bed. He smiled to himself and looked over Captain Oats, who was partially hidden under one of Ben's pillows. Ryan picked him up. "I never thought I'd say this but…You are one hell of a horse."

THE END

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++


	29. Epilogue

NOTE: I do not own any of 'The O.C' characters… you can thank FOX. If you have any questions or comments you can e-mail me at liverbrain22hotmail.com

(Please read and review!)

A/N: Okay, so I wrote an epilogue. I know it's a long one…but I couldn't stop writing. I'm working on a sequel. I've already written three different versions of it and I REALLY don't know what I should write about. If anyone has MSN feel free to add me and throw me your thoughts. It's hard to please everyone. Anywho, I'd like to thank everyone again for reading this story and reviewing all my chapters. I hope you all stick with me on the sequel. I'm thinking of writing more into Seth and Summer's relationship and family. I promise one thing; a lot of Seth. I hope you guys will like that. Crosses fingers I've decided on a few plot lines but I'm still not sure where I want to go with the story. Also, I desperately need a beta reader. So, again, if you're interested don't be afraid to add me to MSN. Thanks a million. …. Now on with the Epilogue! 

****

Epilogue

Ryan brought up the last box of Ben's belongings into his apartment and sat down on the sofa in the middle of the small living room. Ben walked in with Connor and they both sat down next to him.

"You okay, Dad?" The fourteen-year-old asked his dad. "You look like you've just ran a marathon." 

"Yeah, Connor. I'm fine." He replied, wiping the sweat off his forehead. 

"Whoa, this place is snazzy." Seth said, walking into the small apartment. "Nice and cozy."

Ben chuckled. "Yeah, it's small, but I'm a starving student, remember?" He asked his uncle. 

"Hey, not that starving." Ryan shoved Ben. "You worked at the Crab Shack for two years and don't forget that I'm paying for your education. All you need to do is pay for rent."

"And food." Connor added. "Which reminds me, I'm hungry."

"Okay." Ryan stood up. "We better get back home."

"Yeah, we don't want to miss any of the Newport gossip. I just heard that Mrs. Tanner got breast implants." Connor joked with a wide smile. "Okay, I'll be out in the car." Connor said and left. Seth followed him outside.

"So, tonight, are you coming? It's just a dinner with your aunt and uncle. You don't have to come if you don't want to but…I think you should." Ryan said to his eldest son. "For your mother's sake." He added.

"Yeah." Ben looked around his apartment. "For sure I'll be there. I'm just going to start unpacking a bit. I'll see you tonight." Ben said, walking his dad over to the door. "Thanks…for the help and everything."

"Yeah." Ryan scratched his eyebrow. "So, I'll see you tonight." He said and then left.

Ben closed the door behind him and sighed. "Finally." He mumbled as he walked back over to the couch and sat down. His life was starting to pick up. Senior year had just ended and he had convinced his parents to allow him to move out to go to school. His parents had wanted him to stay home for the summer but he thought it would be a better idea to move in at the starting of the summer to get settled in. Plus, he had a girlfriend now and he was sick and tired of Connor and Emily eavesdropping on him. He needed to get out. He was now free.

Ben's cellphone vibrated in his pocket and he jumped. He snagged the cell out of his pocket and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey, sweetie, how's everything going?"

"Hey, Mom. Things are great. Dad just left, so he should be home soon."

"Do you need anything?" Marissa asked.

"No, I'm fine." He replied. There was an awkward silence over the phone and Ben could tell that his mom was almost on the verge of tears. "Mom, I'm fine, seriously."

"I know." Marissa sniffed.

"Okay, good. Well, I'll see you in a few hours, okay?"

"Uh-huh."

"Okay, bye Mom. I love you."

"Love you too, Ben. Bye." 

Ben shut his cellphone off and sank back into the couch. 

#######################################################

"Elijah, would you please go and see if your father is ready yet?" Summer asked her one and only son. "His priorities seemed to have been misplaced."

Elijah got off the couch and ran upstairs. "Dad?" He knocked on the bathroom door. "Mom wants to know if you're ready or not."

Seth opened the bathroom door and glanced at himself in the mirror. "Eli, am I going gray? Or is just me? 'Cause look here…" He bent down to the eight-year-old's view and showed him his gray patch. "Do you see it?"

"No." Elijah lied. "I don't see anything. Maybe you're going color blind."

"I doubt that." Seth looked at himself in the mirror again. "Okay, well we better get going." He said and went downstairs. Elijah followed right behind him.

"Finally! We're going to be late!"

"Summer, we live three doors down from them. It's not like we have to travel far distances to Ryan and Marissa's house." He replied, walking outside.

Elijah ran ahead of his parents and went inside his aunt and uncle's house.

"Hey, Aunt Marissa. Hey, Uncle Ryan." Elijah acknowledged them.

"Eli!" Emily grabbed her cousin's hand. "I have to show you something!" She dragged him upstairs to her room.

Seth and Summer walked into the Atwood's house and greeted Ryan and Marissa. Even though they lived three doors away, they still got together now and then and had a big family dinner. Over the years they had become a tightly knitted family – not that they weren't from the starting.

All the adults sat around the table after dinner and talked, while Ben and Connor were in the living room watching television and Emily and Elijah were upstairs playing.

"So, what are you guys doing this summer?" Ryan asked Seth and Summer.

"Working," Seth replied.

"What?" Summer slapped him playfully on the arm. "You told me you were going to take time off. All you ever do now is work, Cohen!"

"Uh-oh." Marissa laughed.

"Well, what can I say? I love my work. It's definitely a very, uh, what's the word? Satisfying?" Seth questioned and then added, "Exactly where do you think we get our money from? If I don't work this summer then I'm afraid I will not be able to support your fall fashion wear." He joked.

"Fine," Summer groaned. "But all I'm going to say is this…Elijah better not be staying inside all summer like he did last year." She told him.

"No worries." Seth replied. "He's got some new friends this year."

Summer shook her head. "Then why didn't anyone show up for his birthday party this year?" She questioned.

"Hey, Sum, he has Emily." Marissa interrupted them.

"Hey, the kid has comic books and video games as well. What more does he need?" Seth asked. "That's how I was raised, until, of course, when Ryan came to live with us…But look how I turned out."

"Charming, Cohen. Real charming." Summer pinched his cheek.

Emily ran downstairs into the dinning room with her ballerina outfit on. "Mom, Dad…You've got to see this!" She said cheerfully. "Come on, Eli!" She shouted at the bottom of the staircase.

Elijah slowly walked down the stairs carefully and entered the dinning room.

"Dear…God." Seth swallowed hard. "What are you wearing?" He asked his son.

"It's a ballerina outfit!" Emily replied. "Oh, and we made a routine!" She grabbed Elijah's hand and pulled him into the living room. All the adults got up from their chairs and followed them

Emily and Elijah performed their routine without any mistakes. Connor and Ben were sitting on the couch trying hard not to laugh at the display before them.

Everyone clapped their hands when they were finished.

"That was…that was real…Nice." Seth hesitated with his words.

Connor and Ben started laughing hysterically and Elijah turned beet red.

"Oh, sweetie, that was great." Summer clapped again. "Bravo!"

"Okay, can I take this off now?" Elijah asked Emily.

"Okay." Emily groaned and followed Elijah upstairs to her room.

Ryan, Marissa, Seth and Summer returned to the dinning room table.

"Okay, so maybe comic books and video games aren't enough for Elijah." Seth said, scratching his Jew-Fro. 

"I thought he did great." Marissa laughed.

"Yeah, me too. Maybe next time Emily can show him how to kick a soccer ball." Ryan joked.

"Hey." Seth warned Ryan. "My kid can _so_ kick a soccer ball."

"Yeah, much like his father."

"I resent that!"

Ryan laughed hard. "Just telling you the truth, man."

Ben walked into the dinning room and sat down next to Marissa. "Hey, Ben." Marissa smiled at him. He was starting to look so much like Ryan now. Connor, as well, was looking a lot like Ryan too, but not as much as Ben. "So, are you excited to go home to your new apartment?" She asked him.

Ben nodded. "Yeah. It'll be like the time that you sent me away to Camp Tokaho. Hopefully you won't bug me too much like you did back then." He added.

"I'll try not to, but I can't guarantee anything." Marissa warned him.

Ben checked his watch. "I think I'm going to head out now. It's getting late and I promised Fiona that I'd call her." He said. Ben had been dating Fiona since his freshmen year at Harbor. They were already talking about getting married.

"Okay." Marissa replied, getting up. Ryan, Seth and Summer followed them to the door. "Call me tomorrow morning, okay? I want to hear all about your night alone in your new apartment."

"Sure." Ben laughed. "I'll, uh, I'll call you later. 'Night Mom, 'night Dad." He waved at them. "See you later Aunt Summer, Uncle Seth."

Ryan, Marissa, Summer and Seth watched Ben drive off in his car.

Marissa closed the front door and let a stray tear run down her cheek. Ryan took her hand and kissed it. "And I thought letting our eldest chick fly away to a new world would be easy." He laughed. "I guess not." He wrapped his arms around Marissa's waist and kissed the top of her forehead. "You okay?" He asked.

Marissa wiped the stray tear. "These are tears of joy." She smiled at him and kissed him.

"Okay, well as much as I want to see you two lovebirds play, we've got to jet." Seth interrupted. "I promised Elijah I'd take him to this super hero comic convention in San Diego tomorrow."

Summer rolled her eyes and called for Elijah. Elijah came running downstairs. "Thanks for dinner." He mumbled to his aunt and uncle and then left.

"'Night guys." Summer said and then left with Seth.

Ryan pulled Marissa closer to him and kissed her lips. "What do you say we go and play upstairs?" He said, looking into her eyes.

Marissa giggled. "Okay."

"Aw come on, guys. I'm right here!" Connor said from the living room. "I'm going to bed now and I _do not_ want to know what you guys are doing." Connor left to his bedroom.

Ryan and Marissa laughed. "Race you upstairs?" Ryan suggested and then bolted.

Marissa ran after him and tackled him on the last step. She roughed up his dirty blonde hair and ran into the bedroom.

Ryan got up slowly from the last step and stood, holding the banister.

"You coming?" Marissa shouted from their bedroom.

"Yeah…One minute." Ryan said, walking over to Ben's old room. He opened the door and looked around. It still looked the same. He walked over to his old desk and picked up a picture frame. It was a photo that was taken of his family over 10 years ago. Aden and Ben were standing side by side with their arms wrapped around each other's shoulder. Connor stood directly in front of Ryan, with his hands on the little boy's shoulders. Marissa stood next to him, with a twinkle in her eye.

"Ryan?" Marissa called. "Where are you?"

"Yeah, I – I'm coming!" Ryan yelled. Ryan put the picture frame back down on Ben's old desk and looked around the room once more before closing the door.

################################################## 

Okay, so there it is…It's done. My sequel will take place somewhere after this but will focus more on Seth. I'm warning you though…There will be lots of drama…I'll be making you cry, yell and laugh. Stay tuned for the sequel!


End file.
